Changes Can Be Made
by Kimzy-bubble
Summary: Another Time-turner fic... It's my first so hear it goes... The Golden Trio have just apparated from the Malfoy Manor but their beloved house elf, dies in Harry's arms… Hermione knew that she could change the hurt that had been inflicted on all of them. The time-turner... What awaits her now? Marauder magic maybe? Well, who truly knows what 'changes can be made?
1. Prologue

**Changes Can Be Made**

Summary: The Golden Trio have just apparated from the Malfoy Manor where they landed at an Order safe house; but on the beach Dobby, their beloved house elf, died in Harry's arms… Hermione knew that she could change the hurt that had been conflicted on all of them. The time-turner... What awaits her? Love in the past or Pain of never returning to the future?

Disclaimer: I do not own HP…. I WISH I DID!

PROLOGUE

_We made it_, Hermione thought as she laid there on the sandy shore, _Wait… RON? HARRY? Where are they?! _

She slowly searched the area around her until she found Ron making his way towards her. Something was wrong… She could feel it.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked her gently, she nodded her head slowly.

"Hermione!"

She looked towards the voice, _Harry… oh god!_

Harry was fine except from a couple of scratches but he wasn't the one she was focussed on. Dobby was bleeding badly in the abdominal area. His life was almost at an end, even she could see it.

"Hermione! You have something don't you! In your bag! Help me!" he pleaded, hope blazing in his eyes as he looked to her for help. She had nothing that could help that wound in her bag. She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes as she saw Harry's blazing hope diminish into tearful despair.

It was clear… their beloved Dobby wouldn't make it. Tears were streaming down Harry's face as he begged Dobby to hold on. Dobby smiled sadly at him and told him that he was happy Harry was safe and that he's happy he got to be with his friends and then… just like that… Dobby passed away in Harry's arm. Harry looked up to all of them holding Dobby tightly. At that moment, the pain of loss and misery shone strongly in Harry's eyes. It was heart breaking just to look into them.

"I want to bury him… properly… No magic."

Nobody knew what to say, all they could do is nod sadly and gather a blanket, shovel and a cross. Once Dobby was buried they all made their way to the safe house. Nobody spoke, for all were mourning Dobby. Hermione could see the heartache in everyone's eyes.

_Ouch…_ She felt a sudden sting on her arm. She looked down to see the word 'Mudblood' still seeping with blood. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes at the memory of the Malfoy manor.

"Mione are you ok?" Ron followed her line of sight and saw the wound on her arm. _Poor 'Mione…_

"Come on, I'll treat your arm," Ron said guiding her to the nearest bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub as Ron cleaned and bandaged her arm.

As Ron treated her arm, Hermione was lost in her own painful train of thoughts. _This war has already caused enough pain and loss for us all… If this continues, more wizards and witches will be tortured and killed… and if we cannot stop Voldemort… Everyone including Muggles will be put in more pain and danger than ever before… If only we could change this… _

Hermione suddenly looked to Ron, "Thanks Ron," she said giving him a brief small smile. She got up from the tub edge and walked towards the door. At the doorway she turned to Ron and gave him a gentle sad smile, "There's something I need to do Ron… Alone… but I want you to know that I love both you and Harry very much… Please tell him that..."

She turned to face the hallway leading to her room, "Thanks for everything Ron and be strong…" She walked to her room and locked the door behind her. She searched about her bag and cried even harder when she pulled her hand from her bag. There in her hand she held her third year gift... the time-turner.


	2. Welcome to 1977

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP… That awesome book belongs to J.K. Rowling ;D

Chapter 1: Welcome to 1977

Hermione sat quietly staring at the time-turner. Ron was practically breaking down the door yelling, "Hermione! Open up! What'd you mean you gotta do something alone?! Why were you saying goodbye?! Bloody hell Hermione! OPEN UP!"

She knew that he would get in sometime and so she decided that now was the time. She looked around the room taking in everything.

_If you do this Hermione, you'll never come back… Are you prepared for that? _Hermione's subconscious asked. "Of course I am… I need to do this… there's just one more thing I need before I go…"

Hermione grabbed her bag and dug around for her photo album. Once she found it – lying on a pile of fallen books – she opened to the first page that had her favourite picture of the golden trio. It was a picture of Ron, Harry and herself in the snow at Hogsmeade in their third year smiling and giggling happily. She smiled sadly at the picture before folding it neatly and putting it in the pocket of her jeans. She took a deep breath and started to turn the time turner.

…

_BACK IN 1977…_

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office readying himself for all the students' arrival at Hogwarts this evening. The recent death eater attacks on muggles and muggle-borns were worrying him and today he would make sure that his students and faculty will enjoy their first evening here in this peaceful school. Everything was perfectly fine until…

"WOW! It worked!" said a young female voice.

Albus turned quickly on the spot wand drawn, but when he turned he saw a girl who looked about 17 or 16 with brown curly hair that puffed. She had a small nose and big chocolate coloured eyes that were slightly read and puffy from what looked like crying. Her lips were curved in a small sad smile and she wore strange attire for this age.

"Oh Merlin, it's so nice to see you again Dumbledore Sir," she said sweetly but the old man noticed the tears building in her eyes. He moved towards the young girl as she started to cry and said, "dear child, do not cry…" he brought her into a fatherly hug and continued, "now would you like to tell me what's going on and how you got here?"

The girl looked up and introduced herself, "My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I'm 17 and technically in my 7th year here at Hogwarts in the year 1997… I'm here to change the future."

After a long uncomfortable silence Dumbledore said, "Well Miss Granger, welcome to Hogwarts in the year 1977."


	3. Transfer from Hogwarts to Hogwarts?

**Changes can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful HP or its characters…

Chapter 2: Transfer from Hogwarts to Hogwarts? AWKWARD!

Professor Dumbledore and Hermione sat comfortably in his office as Hermione told him of her past, without of course the names and specific details.

After her long personal history lesson Professor Dumbledore sat deep in thought until he beamed brightly, "I have your background story planned. Miss Granger, you will be a transfer student who has been studying via private tutor in the muggle world. The private tutor was one I recommended and your parents have been killed by death eaters in an attempt to get you, which is why you live here now for your own protection. How does that sound?"

"It all sounds perfect Professor, but what about the minor details and my name? I can't possibly be called Hermione Granger because I'm not born yet and when I am born who knows if I'll return or stay here… So we have to take precautions," Hermione said carefully thinking through everything.

"Interesting… Well Miss Granger I see you are a very bright young lady… Anyway, I believe the minor details you can create yourself but as for your name… you are correct that you should not use your current one, so what would you like to be called?"

"Well, I want to keep my first name so I still have a piece of my parents with me," her voice faltered around the last part as she was suddenly reminded of the hurtful memory of her obliviating them, "but I think I'll change my last name… something similar though… oh! And it should be a muggle last name since I'm still a muggle-born…" her voice trailed off as she remembered her parents a saddened smile graced her pretty face.

"What about Grace? Hermione Grace."

She snapped out of her reminiscence as she heard the name, "Hermione Grace…. Yes! It's perfect! Thank-you so much Professor!" Hermione jumped happily, "but Professor… What about my school supplies, clothes and robes?"

"Not to worry child, I had Professor McGonagall pick up everything you need for school already but she did not know if you needed a wand since, well the wand chooses the wizard or in this case witch, so do you have a wand by any chance with you?"

Hermione felt around and realised that she did have her wand in her back pocket, "yes Professor I do."

"Good then everything you need here at school is in you room already… however, I shall have you later tonight go with me to purchase clothing in Hogsmeade because I suspect your choice of clothing is far different from Professor McGonagall's," he said chuckling at Hermione's flushed face.

"Thank-you for everything Professor," she said as she made her way to the door.

But upon her exit Professor Dumbledore called out to her, "The password to the Gryffindor dorms is 'Golden Snitch' and do not forget that your room is the first door on the right in the girls dorm."

She thanked him one last time before actually leaving. The corridors were empty and eerily quiet. All the students had yet to arrive and Hermione, not being used to the silence, did not like it one bit. She hurried down the corridors and up the stairs until she came to the same painting she was used to. The Fat Lady. _Thank Merlin you're still the same… _she thought sighing with relief.

"Password" commanded the Fat Lady.

"Golden Snitch"

"Enter"

_Oh merlin! It feels just like home! _She screamed in her head as she peered through the portrait hole. "There's no place like home," she recited to herself thinking fondly of 'The Wizard of Oz'. She climbed the stairs and turned to the first door on the right.

When she entered the room she gasped. The room was breathtaking. Yes it was still the same stone room as all the other dorm room but hers was… well different. It was a single room with a nice wooden desk near the window with all her essentials on it. There was nothing fancy but it was still beautiful. There was a lush red and gold rug that covered most of the floor space and a double mahogany bed with golden transparent curtains, attached to four wooden bedposts, hanging on either side of the bed. The mattress of the bed was covered in red with two gold pillows and one red pillow. Her blanket was red with golden embroidery. There was a whole body mirror and a large wardrobe that was of course mahogany. Once she opened it, there were a few school skirts, shirts, ties, sweaters and a black robe. Overall pleased with the room she ran over to the desk carefully put away the photo of the golden trio away in the drawer. She then peered out the window to get a good look at the scenery outside.

She sighed contentedly at the sight. _Beautiful early evening sky, enchanting forest, Hagrid's hut lit and… wow students… wait what… students… Oh Merlin! STUDENTS! _Hermione dashed back to her wardrobe threw out a school skirt, shirt, sweater, socks, tie and robe. She quickly dressed and put on her shoes. She judged her appearance in her whole body mirror. Her shoes were the usual shiny dark rich brown colour that looked very nice against here almost knee high dark grey socks. Her skirt was of mid-thigh length and was the same dark grey colour of the socks that complemented her fair creamy skin. Her white shirt was short sleeved and her light brown sweater vest enhanced the colours. Her red and gold tie was tied under the collar of her white shirt as any normal person's but it was tied loosely and tucked neatly into her vest. Her robe was black and hung loosely about her body so people could clearly see her figure. She had a nice figure, one with lovely thighs, flat stomach and of course her not small but not too large breasts. She suddenly blushed at the memory of Ron and Viktor admiring her that night of the Yule Ball in fourth year. Her eyes moved up to her hair. Her hair was hanging in long loose curls that fell to the sides of her face framing her beautifully. She was almost ready; the only thing left to do was remove the bandage on her arm. Once it was removed she the word 'Mudblood' was easily visible. Tears filled her eyes as she covered her arm but she blinked them away. She knew it would leave a scar but… _what's done is done, _she said to herself. Satisfied with the rest of herself, she made her way down to the great hall.

….

_MEANWHILE…_

The Marauders, headed off the Hogwarts Express and down towards the carriages. Once they reached the 'self-pulling' carriages all four boys pilled in and James helped his, as he called her, 'love of his life' Lily in. As the carriages started off down from the station to the Hogwarts Sirius decided to tease one of his best buds.

"So you're now chasing Tina Hilofith of Ravenclaw aren't you Prongs…"

"WHAT?! NO! NEVER! I would never chase any other bird but my beloved Lily! And how dare you even accuse me of cheating on my lovely Lily, Padfoot!" James dramatically yelled as he cuddled up to Lily in the carriage.

"Get off you git!" Lily yelled in anger as she hit James in the head with the book she was reading, "Quit being such a drama queen! And besides, we're not even together so you wouldn't be cheating anyway," she noted casually.

"OH! She got you good Prongs!" Sirius laughed.

"Such idiotic children…" Remus said casually with his nose still in his 'Hogwarts A History' book. Remus looked towards the insecure looking boy beside him, "Wormtail are you alright?"

Peter Petttigrew, the boy in question, nodded slightly still watching the two other Marauders flirt with the muggle-born flower, Lily. "Moony… D-do you um think a g-girl, o-other than L-lily of course, would erm t-talk to me this year?" he asked flushed by his own question.

"Of course Wormtail! Have faith in yourself!" Remus said giving Peter as much confidence as he could muster.

Once the carriages reached Hogwarts, all students get out and, as per usual, headed to the Great Hall for the first year sorting, dinner and more socialising.

When everyone was seated at their house tables the first years were being called one by one for sorting.

"LEPRONT, JULIA" called Professor McGonagall.

A small sweet looking black haired girl made her way to the wooden stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Ah… A clever on you are but not too confident in your own abilities… hmmmm… where should I put you… ah! I know…"

There was a long pause. The anticipation in the room grew…

"RAVENCLAW" the sorting hat yelled.

The room erupted with claps. As the sorting continued everyone cheered and clapped after every first year. Well, that is everyone but the marauders who were rating all female firsties on their future hotness using a scale of 1 – 10.

When all the first years had been sorted Professor Dumbledore stood for a second time. "Before any of you begin your meal, there's one more student that needs to be sorted. Her name is Hermione Grace and she is a transfer student entering 7th year here."

The girl walked through the doors of the Great Hall and was met with a large number of eyes, all watching her every movement, judging her silently. Now Hermione was never a girl who enjoyed a great deal of attention and to be put in this circumstance where you are the first and only transfer student ever in the history of Hogwarts and everyone knows it that's why they stare, whisper and judge you… one would naturally feel self-conscious. This feeling was new to her and well there was only one way to describe this situation… awkward.


	4. Where to put you

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful, the magical…. *DRUM ROLL* Harry Potter! (my hopes and dreams are now crushed by the awesomeness of J.K. Rowling) Oh well, I've still got this! ENJOY!

A/N: Sorry it's not that good, I'm trying my best! Oh and btw, please leave as much constructive reviews to help improve this… well any review is a helper to me! SO! Please guys, CRITICISE ME!

Chapter 3: Where to put you...

The tension in the Great Hall intensified when Hermione reached the few steps leading to future life in Hogwarts 1977 version. As she nervously walked towards the stool she took the time to take in the elder witch that readied the sorting hat. The witch was, no doubt, Professor McGonagall. The blackish-green attire, the black witch's hat that flops slightly at the peak and of course her slightly creased face that shows a woman of skill, refinement and fight yet still kind and gentle. The only difference this McGonagall had was that she looked… well, at least 20 years younger!

_Duh, Hermione… You're 20 years in the past, you git… _she sighed to herself.

Hermione sat anxiously awaiting the hat's decision.

'_Ah! Been in this situation before haven't you… well let's see… extremely intelligent that makes for a good Ravenclaw… but loyal as always to your friends, willing to give up everything for their safety and happiness, everything even your future eh… you'd make a wonderful Hufflepuff… but that's not all…'_

_**Enough dawdling, I already know where I'll be placed… where I belong**_

'_Oh really now? And where would that be?'_

_**Gryffindor of course**__, _Hermione thought confidently.

'_Ah! Well that's not true… thing could have changed… you should already know that since you came here to change the future… hmmm?'_

_**Yes… well… that's… different!**_

'_No matter what you think, young one, it's all one and the same… now continuing on… oh yes… I see you've seen many evils and dangers before, that only gives you the unique quality of a great amount of courage and bravery… yes, a wonderful Gryffindor, as you said… however… you're quite clever… filled with cunningness to outwit your opponents… a fantastic quality in a Slytherin… but where to put you…'_

All waited in uncomfortable silence. The hat took longer than expected to sort this one young girl. Many moments had passed and the tension in the room grew heavier and heavier and yet all the hat did was make undecided noises. The suspense was nerve-racking for one Hermione Grace as she waited to be placed in a house. The confidence of being placed in Gryffindor that she once had as she entered the room was slowly shrinking into the fear of being placed elsewhere.

Finally the hat spoke a loud, "Oh I know…"

Hermione's hands started to visible tremble as she squeezed her eyes shut, '_Please oh please be Gryffindor…'_


	5. Not as expected

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I, again, do not own J.K. Rowling's lovely work called 'Harry Potter' … I'm way far from awesome… :P

Chapter 4: Not as expected

_Finally the hat spoke a loud, "Oh I know…"_

_Hermione's hands started to visible tremble as she squeezed her eyes shut, 'Please oh please be Gryffindor…'_

"GRYFFINDOR"

Hermione's eyes flew open at the word and her face lit up with happiness. She sat there slightly stunned for a moment as a loud cheer demolished the tension in the hall. There was no sound audible over the cheers, but it was only the Gryffindor table that cheered as the other tables mourned the loss of a great asset. Hermione recovered from her stunned state and gracefully moved from the stool to the Gryffindor table.

The table was just as she remembers it; a grand long table that was filled with dishes of every kind, students filled the benches on either side only these students were ones she'd never met before. Looking for a free seat, she noticed many boys gesturing to conveniently empty spaces beside them and volunteers looked as if they were ready to get to know her in a 'touchy feely' way. Disgusted by all the hormone overridden gits she searched desperately for a less creepy student. Suddenly she was met with a pretty and cheerful red-head.

"Hi! Welcome to Gryffindor! My name's Lily Evans and I'm the head girl this year."

Hermione astonished by how Lily's eyes reminded her of Harry, all Hermione could do was give a goofy smile and a weak "hi".

"Come sit with me and I'll introduce to my friends," the phrase would usually make Hermione growl saying something like 'I don't think you should command me like a dog!' but the way Lily said it was warm and gentle. It was clear that Lily was not commanding her but politely giving her a chance to make friends and not look like the loner she was at the start of first year.

Hermione smiled gratefully as Lily guided her to the middle section of the table. As she and Lily sat down they were greeted in the most awkward way.

"LILY! MY LOVE! YOU'VE RETURNED TO ME! OH HOW I WAS LOST WHEN YOU-"

"Shut it James!" yelled Lily, clearly aggravated by the embarrassing and improper greeting in front of the newbie. "Now Hermione, I'd like you to meet the Marauders."

'_The Marauders! Oh god! Focus Hermione! You must not tell them anything of the future! DON'T LET ANYTHING SLIP GOT IT!' _she said to herself. Taking an inaudible deep breath, she composed herself and smiled graciously.

At first the boys gawked and blushed at her then quickly looked to Lily for an introduction.

"Whoa! You introduce yourselves boys," Lily said as a devious smile graced her lips.

"Ok! Hey I'm James Potter and you are, I believe, Hermione Grant?" the boy with the black messed up hair and glasses said holding out his hand.

Hermione took it gently and giggled, "It's Hermione Grace actually and it's nice to meet you."

James shook her hand carefully, "Sorry, I must have misheard Dumbledore… It's definitely nice to meet another gorgeous girl," his eyes quickly darting to Lily for a reaction, only to see no reaction at all. James' faced immediately turned to a dejected expression.

Hermione moved her attention to the next boy. This boy was short, slightly chubby with light brunette hair and light golden brown coloured eyes. She smiled to the boy and he flushed.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Grace and you are?"

"P-Peter P-Pettigrew… It's a… um… a… p-pleasure to m-meet you…"

She smiled kindly at him to relieve him of some of his nerve, '_I mean how he can be SO nervous when he's not 20 years in the past and not even really born yet, is beyond me… how does he think I feel… oh wait he doesn't even know about that,' _she thought sarcastically behind her smile. However fake the smile was it seemed to have taken some nerves from him and he returned the smile with the same amount of kindness as hers. _'I guess he hasn't gone down the one way road to betraying friends and serving the dark lord and becoming a total prat…'_ Hermione thought curiously. Maybe there was still hope for this boy…

Hermione continued her social introduction process and moved to the last boy. He was taller than Peter but not as tall as James. He had a book in his hand, _'obviously very studious and smart,' _she thought. This boy had a few small scars on his face but not dark enough to be notice, his eyes were dark chocolate brown that were very inviting and he had sandy brown hair. This guy was attractive, yes not as handsome as James but still… attractive. He smiled at her and she noticed that she must have been looking too long. Hermione blushed slightly and returned the smile.

"Hello Miss Hermione Grace, I'm Remus Lupin."

Hermione couldn't remove the blush that coloured her cheeks as she replied, "Pleasure to meet you Mister Remus Lupin."

Remus nodded and turned to his book. Before she turned away, she snuck one more glance at the young man. To her surprise he was flushed beet root red and stealing glances at her. She quickly looked to Lily to start a conversation when she was interrupted by a rather annoying throat clearing sound. She turned to the sound and found, to her astonishment, an extremely handsome young man.

He was sitting right beside her and smirking devilishly. God was he gorgeous. He had perfect black hair, crystal blue eyes that she could get lost in and GOD THAT FACE! He was absolutely GORGEOUS! He had a charming smile and she realised who he was.

'_Of course it's Sirius Black… How could you have missed him Hermione!'_

"Sorry, um… Oh yes! I'm Hermione Grace and you are?"

"Sirius Black," he stated plainly still smirking handsomely. Hermione's face heated up as he offered his hand to her.

"Charmed to meet you, Sirius Black," she said as she took his hand.

Sirius brought her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle, sweet kiss on the back, "I'm sure I'm the one more charmed to meet you, Miss Grace," Sirius stated huskily as his eyes travelled from her hand to her chest and finally stopping to gaze into her eyes. Hermione felt her cheeks flush even redder and swiftly retracted her hand from his.

"It seems she has that effect on guys," James interrupted their gazing session and pointed across to the Slytherin table.

Hermione toward the Slytherins and was met with three peculiar sets of eyes. After realising who two were, she was dumbstruck.

'_Attracting them? That wasn't expected… God I hope I can do this…' _


	6. Don't slip up now

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own the brilliant Harry Potter!

A/N: I'd like to thank all of those people who have inspired me that my work is not that bad. I'd like to give a special thank-you to the lovely Belladonna who really did give me great encouragement to continue writing this. So without further ado… ENJOY! ;P

Chapter 5: Don't slip up now

_Hermione toward the Slytherins and was met with three peculiar sets of eyes. After realising who two were, she was dumbstruck._

'_Attracting them? That wasn't expected… God I hope I can do this…'_

Hermione, still in shock, gaped at the fact that she had caught the attention of not one… not two… but three sly Slytherins. To make matters worse, she recognised two as people she knew in the past… well future.

One was a handsome fair boy with almost white blond hair that was tied in a loose ponytail to his right side. He had a flawless face with piercing, cool blue eyes. He wore an arrogant smile of a noble boy. That smile would have left Hermione with distaste for the guy but really, she couldn't help but feel kind of attracted to him. Though he was young and very handsome she knew exactly who he was. Lucius Malfoy. His smile grew larger probably noticing her stare and gave her a cheeky wink. _'Gross! Draco's DAD is hitting on me from across the room! BLEGHHH!' _Hermione disgustedly moved to the next pair of eyes.

These eyes were familiar. They were the same black void of coldness but this time they held a certain curiosity that she never saw before. His hair was pitch black and stopped just below his chin. It was straight and sleek. It suited his pretty boy face, even though he was emotionless in that area. Yes, she knew him… This boy was a 17 year old version of her former potions professor… _Severus Snape, _echoed in her head. Her blood boiled a little but she could figure out why she naturally didn't have anything against this version of the horribly mean potions professor. She gave him a friendly smile and his face immediately glowed red. He hurriedly forced his face to look at his somehow interesting meal. Hermione couldn't help chuckling to herself as she moved to face the last boy.

This boy was someone she had never seen before. He had beautiful royal blue eyes that had her blushing in no time. His face was fair and exquisitely beautiful, the tiype of face that could have every girl in the room fawn over him. She moved her eyes towards his hair and realised something. Like Severus , this boy had black hair. His though was not grown out; instead it was neatly styled and looked similar to Sirius Black's current look. In fact, this boy could pass as a second Sirius Black. Confused she continued to stare until…

"Ignore them Hermione. They're probably just interested in the first transfer student in all of Hogwarts history," informed Lily, as she pulled Hermione's attention back to reality.

Hermione smiled sheepishly as a question rose from Remus, "By the way, where exactly did you transfer from?"

All attention in the group focussed on her. _'Stay calm Hermione, everything will be okay… Be smooth.'_

"Well, I um… I t-transferred from… well um, home!"

Everyone stared blankly at her as if she were crazy. _'Right, real smooth Hermione…'_

"What?" they all said in unison.

"I mean I was privately tutored at home."

"Privately tutored? So you're muggle-born then?" asked a quizzical Remus.

"Yes, privately tutored and yes, I'm muggle-born."

"How did you find a private tutor if both your parents are muggles?"

"Dumbledore recommended one and my parents and I accepted," Hermione stated flawlessly.

"How did Dumbledore know you needed a private tutor?" Remus interrogated. The rest of the group, minus Hermione, watched as the two ping-ponged questions and answers back and forth.

"I wrote him a letter in regards to that on my parents' behalf."

"Why did you transfer to Hogwarts for your last year all of a sudden?"

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment. Everyone in the group said nothing, but watched Hermione as she composed herself for the answer. Hermione cleared her throat before she answered not once looking at them, "They were killed…" her voice trailed off.

No one said anything. They all stared horrified and sympathetic as she continued, "by death eaters… they were after me but they got my parents before they could get to me… I escaped that night and came here for protection that's why I'm living here now…"

"I'm so sorry Hermione… I didn't mean to upset you…" Remus said looking completely appalled by his own questions.

"It's ok, you didn't know," she replied smiling sadly at him.

'_Neither did I… Truthfully I only recently obliviated their memories of me and besides, they're probably just getting together now…'_

"Alright! I think that's enough questions for one night!" exclaimed Sirius obviously trying to move off the awkward tension in the group. Everyone basically turned into bobbly heads nodding away in silence.

The rest of the evening passed quickly. Dinner ended, in utter silence for the group that is, and they all headed up to the dorms. Lily toured Hermione around quickly on the way to the dorms. Hermione tried to look as curious and surprised.

'_God! Who knew that feigning ignorance was hard.'_

Once they reached the dorms, Hermione immediately excused herself to her room in exhaustion. As she reached her door and odd feeling occurred to her.

'_Am I forgetting something?' _she questioned but the answer remained blank in her mind. That was until she entered and discovered an owl perched on her desk chair with a letter in its beak. She took the letter gently from the owl and stroked its feathers before she directed it to the window and it took flight. She turned her attention to the letter. It was a cream coloured envelope with green calligraphy addressing to her. She opened the letter and it read,

_Dear Miss Hermione Grace,_

_ I do believe you have forgotten to meet me in my study due to exhaustion. One such as you, my dear, would be after such a day. You surely have forgotten that we were supposed to go to Hogsmeade to gather some casual clothing for you. Of course I understand you are tired… That is why I have decided that we shall meet in my study tomorrow during lunch and apparate to Hogsmeade to gather your necessary clothes. _

_ Good night Miss Grace, sleep well and I hope that you enjoy your year here at Hogwarts._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Money is not a problem child. I shall take care of that, no need to worry. _

After reading the letter Hermione felt horrible for forgetting to meet him and then glad that he understood. She put the letter away in the top drawer of her desk and took one last look at the photo of the Golden Trio.

"I'm gonna make things right for you guys… Trust me," she whispered to the picture.

Her eyes started to water as she continued to stare at it. She quickly blinked the tears away and safely tucked the picture in the drawer. She turned away from her desk at last and made her way to her wardrobe where she found a small cotton nightgown folded on a shelf.

Once dressed, she slid under the red covers and rested her head on a gold pillow. She took one last look at the word 'Mudblood' on her arm and whispered, "I'll make sure that Voldemort is stopped, so no muggle-born witch or wizard is hurt too Harry and Ron. Just wait, everything will be different there in 1997. Starting from tomorrow."

And with that she drifted off to sleep.


	7. From Another's POV Gryffindor

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP

A/N: Thanks again guys for reading this! You guys are so nice and awesome! Btw, if there are any mistakes or stuff you want improved or anything else, just review and say so! :D Criticise away! ;)

POTTERPHILE: Thanks for the review! I had a look again and my bad, I should have put inflict instead. Thanks! .

Arabellagrace: Thanks for reviewing! :)

Angel: Thanks also for your review :D Yep! He sure does! He definitely has to step up his game! MWAHAHAHA! ;P ;)

And now for chapter 6. This is basically a chapter that displays how others in the Gryffindor dorms feel about our little Miss Hermione Grace. I hope its ok for you guys!

Chapter 6: From another's Point of View (Gryffindor)

The blazing red-head stared after her newly found friend. Lily watched as Hermione's shadow disappeared from sight. Lily was greatly affected by Hermione's past. Sighing deeply she turned to watch the fire dance behind the safe iron bars of the fire place. Hermione's words echoed in her head, _'They were killed… by death eaters… they were after me but they got my parents before they could get me…'_ Lily knew why death eaters would be after Hermione. Hermione was muggle-born so, of course, they would want to eliminate her.

'_She was lucky that night… too get away and live… but it must be hard to know that even if you lived… you're parents weren't that lucky…' _Lily sighed to herself, _'That could have happened to any muggle-born… even me…'_

James watched as Lily's eyes followed Hermione to her room. There was a painful understanding that was always communicated between the two; everyone could see it, even James who's not known for his intelligence. Hermione was different. James could see it; she was gorgeous, even more so than most girls at Hogwarts _'Don't tell Lily!'_, but there was always this air about her that gave off this 'I've seen things but I'm never going to tell and live like a loner' feeling. But even so, he found that he couldn't help but trust her. She was so kind and sweet and for some reason he liked her. No not in the 'I like Lily' way, but as a friend he liked her. These feelings were only from one meeting, _'I wonder how I'll feel once I know more about her… Tomorrow will be interesting…' _

Peter gazed after Hermione. He watched as she gracefully trudged up the stairs. It was obvious that she was exhausted but still held that girly air to her – hence the trudging gracefully. She was different. He was always nervous around girls. They were such perfect, fragile angels that he could never seem to attract. He was chubby, nowhere near good-looking compared to the three other marauders, had no confidence and always stuttered. He always hated himself for those reasons and for being such a coward. But when Hermione smiled to him at dinner… He felt no envy nor jealousy of any other guy… in fact he felt happy and content with himself. She had an effect on people. She was kind hearted, beautiful and sweet. She was also smart. He could tell by the way she analysed and calculated things. She was perfection to him. She was an angel among angels. He liked her.

'_I love her smile…'_ he sighed to himself. He remembered when she smiled after the hat's decision, her smile when she looked at him and her smile when she answered Remus' questions smoothly, but then he remembered the smile fade from her angelic face when she told them of her parents. He hated death eaters and hated the dark lord. All for causing her smile to fade away. _'I'll protect her… I'll make sure those death eaters don't get anywhere near her… I'll make sure she smiles… I'll do anything and everything to make sure she's happy,' _he decided. _'Starting from tomorrow, I'll study harder, work harder and become a more confident and brave man… only for her happiness…'_

Remus observed Hermione as she walked up the stairs to her comfy bed. He felt terrible for bringing back those horrifying memories and wanted to so badly hold her in his arms and tell her that he'd always be here for her. Remus blushed at the thought of holding her tightly in his arms, proving that she was his and only his, _'what are you thinking Remus?! You just met her!' _he screamed at himself. But oh was she lovely. She was beautiful, kind, sweet and intelligent. Yes, he too noticed she was smart. It was the way she analysed everything around her and the way her eyes flickered down to his book with a curious expression. He loved how her eyes expressed so much about herself. Yes, she was an once-in-a-lifetime girl and he knew that he was not going to waste any chance to be with her. But there was something that bothered him. She answered too effortlessly, well except for her last answer. It was as if she had planned everything. It was too rehearsed for his liking. She was like a puzzle. So hard to figure out! But he loved it.

'_I guess I'm the type of guy that loves a little challenge… Don't worry Hermione, I'll figure you out… and when I do… I'll make you my girl…' _he sighed dreamily as he thought of Hermione being HIS girl, _'Until tomorrow…' _"Hermione…" he whispered aloud as he closed his book and headed to his dorm.

Sirius gazed after Hermione. He felt indescribably depressed after he found out about her parents' deaths and really disgusted by death eater. It fuelled his hatred for the Slytherins. He shook his head to rid himself of his negative thoughts and, instead, replaced them with thoughts of her… Hermione Grace… Sirius smiled to himself, _'it won't be long till you'll be in my arms Miss Grace.'_ He sighed dreamily to himself as he thought of her.

He started to recall all memories of her from this evening… When she entered the hall he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was not just gorgeous, not just cute, but she was HOT! He knew he had to have her as soon as he laid eyes on her. A lovely figure, an angelic face and that beautiful, puffed up chocolate tresses. He remembered seeing all those filthy looks the guys in the hall gave her. He growled at them feeling suddenly possessive. She had everyone's interest, even Remus the marauders' resident guy who-takes-no-interest-in-any-girl. Sirius watched as she waited anxiously on the stool to be sorted and saw how oddly relieved she looked when she was put into Gryffindor, _'I mean, who wouldn't,'_ he snorted. He loved how she smiled and walked. He loved her smile the most because it was beautiful and glowed with warmth. He loved it so much that he would be willing to kiss the floor she walked upon if it meant she would smile at him – although he would never tell anyone even his best friends how foolishly head-over-heals he was for her. When she sat between him and Lily he was so excited, but he somehow became too nervous to say hi or anything else to her. He couldn't believe that he, Sirius Orion Black, Hogwarts' ladies' man was too nervous to say hi to a girl. It was practically impossible. _'How could this be? I can't even say hello? What?! Speak Sirius… SPEAK!'_ he remembered yelling at himself. He remembers how she didn't even glance at him, _'how could she have ignore me nor notice MY existence?!' _he thought angrily, though he felt oddly turned on by the fact she wasn't smitten by him so easily. He remembers feeling, for the first time, jealousy towards Remus just because she was blushing so much and because she glanced at Remus one more time with her cheeks still coloured a delicious shade of red. He hated how she still didn't notice him. He had to clear his throat for her attention! _'How the HELL could she not notice me?!'_ he yelled in his head at that moment, _'BLOODY HELL!'_

He was furious but when she turned to acknowledge his presence that anger disappeared and was soon replaced with utter appreciation of her beauty and a strange emotion… _'Is this what it feels to be in love?'_

No, it wasn't possible for the current Hogwarts Casanova to be in LOVE. He couldn't help the feeling though. Not with those sweet caramel-chocolate eyes gazing into his. He introduced himself FINALLY and when she spoke to him politely introducing herself he was mesmerised. She had a nice melodious voice. Well, to him it was melodious and the best sound the entire universe could have ever offered him. He was definitely head-over-heals for this one. This girl… Hermione Grace.

But of course, cruel reality – aka Remus Lupin – had to point out some snakes looking at her. _'How dare they stare at her with their dirty eyes! They have no right! Malfoy, Snivellus and Reg better not even think about touching her,' _he growled audibly at the thought. Luckily Hermione didn't hear it, however a certain best friend did. James chuckled and gave him a look that said 'make your move before someone beats you to it.' Sirius was thankful to have James' support. But his attention was brought back to Hermione. _'Hermione…' _he sighed to himself.

Sirius continued to daydream until his thoughts were interrupted by a bookworm's whisper. _'Did Moony just whisper Hermione's name?'_ he asked himself. Yes, he had heard correctly. Sirius watched as Remus closed his book and headed upstairs, all the while thinking, _'don't even think about it Moony…'_

A/N: Hey guys, just a heads up. The next chapter will be like this one but the Slytherin version. Oh and Peter isn't going to try and court her. He just wants her to be happy. Sorry, if that wasn't clear. My bad guys…


	8. From Another's POV Slytherin

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

A/N: So this is the Slytherin version of the previous chapter…

Arabellagrace: lol, yeah BUT things are hopefully (if I write it correctly and not make thing difficult to understand) get a bit simpler. Thanks for your reviews, if you have any suggestions or corrections juust let me know! :D THANKS AGAIN! ;)

To guest: I'm trying to update every day!

Chapter 7: From another's Point of View – _Slytherin_

Lucius glanced towards the door as the transfer student called Hermione Grace entered. She was stunning!

'_She must be a pure-blood,'_ he decided, _'no mudblood could be THAT hot.'_

As she neared the stool and waited to be sorted his hope for her to be sorted into Slytherin grew. But the stupid hat sorted her into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

'_Damn that stupid hat!'_ he screamed silently.He was absolutely appalled but not enough to erase the interest or attraction she peeked in him. He watched as she befriended that filthy mudblood Evans and those troublesome gits, the marauders. They weren't worthy to be in her presence. He was.

He continued to stare, _'she would be a wonderful asset to the dark lord and a great death eater! That's for sure…' _

He was too deep in thought that he didn't notice her turn around. When he did realise, he almost had a heart attack. Her face was beyond pretty! The only off-putter she had was that puffed up mane she called hair. He would be sure to make her change it once she's his. Oh yes, there was no doubt about it… She would be his… whether she liked it or not.

Severus gazed after the transfer student as she walked through the middle aisle. She was good-looking. She was more beautiful than most girls that strutted around Hogwarts; maybe even prettier than Lily. Severus shivered regretfully as his mind replayed the moment he called Lily a mudblood. This girl, Hermione Grace, was different from all those other girls.

He grimaced as the hat announced her new house… Gryffindor. It was such a disappointment to him. He would have liked to get to know her, but as everyone knows Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along. It's a war of houses between them. He growled when she started to socialise with the marauders… his enemies.

'_She should know better than to hang out with those idiots…' _he grumbled to himself.

He didn't notice the bookworm, Remus, point out his staring eyes and when she turned to look at him his breath hitched. She was breathtaking. Her hair was a puffy bundle of loose curls, some people might say it's a horrid mess but it suited her and he liked it. As he took in the features of her cute face he noticed that her eyes weren't just beautiful pools of caramel-chocolate, they were analysing him.

'_She has intelligence… good…'_ he thought satisfied with his discovery. Though he never once questioned her blood status at all. He gazed into her glistening eyes that showed curiosity and a sense of knowing, as if she knew him. That spiked his interest in her. She was fascinating, smart AND attractive…

'_My kind of girl…'_ after this thought escaped his mind, he realised that she was staring right back at him. Blushing, he reluctantly looked away from her to his plate. Too embarrassed to sneak a peek at her he decided to remain physically emotionless and never tell a soul of his little crush.

Regulus Arcturus Black is above others, especially his brother. No man, woman or child can unnerve this guy, especially no mere girl; that was until Miss Hermione Grace entered the hall. She was very cute, a little messed up with the hairy mane she had, but still VERY VERY cute. He blushed a slight shade of pink before shaking his head to empty his thoughts of her. But no matter how hard he tried, she was just too thought-provoking for him to stop. He waited impatiently for the hat to choose a house for her and when the hat did, he was infuriated. Gryffindor! He was disgusted.

'_She's just a stupid girl… Nothing I need to be concerned about,'_ he thought.

But as much as he tried to stop thinking of her he couldn't prevent himself from watching her. She sat with the mudblood Lily Evans and his traitor of a brother, Sirius. His disgust grew as he watched them socialise. Minutes had passed and Regulus still couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was too… lovely. Then, out of nowhere, she turned and looked toward him. His heart skipped a beat, _'how can this girl have that effect on me?' _he asked himself. _'stupid girl!'_

Then, just as suddenly as she looked, she blushed brightly. He chuckled to himself, satisfied with the effect HE had on HER. She looked confused after a while but turned away eventually. He continued to observe and during that time he noticed something. Sirius was undeniably infatuated with this girl. It was only obvious to Regulus due to the fact that he was Sirius' brother and knew when Sirius was infatuated – though this fact was something that Regulus was too ashamed to ever admit to anyone. He hated Sirius the most. He wanted Sirius to suffer. Regulus would always take the things Sirius wanted, always got better grades and would always take or hate the girls that Sirius wanted; and this Hermione Grace was what Sirius wanted.

'_If he wants her I'll just have to make sure he doesn't get her…'_


	9. Always Have a Purpose

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…

Chapter 8: Always Have a Purpose

Hermione woke drenched in sweat and tears. Her eyes burnt with a new round of tears as she recalled her nightmare.

It started with her memory of almost dying in the girls laboratory by a mountain troll, then being called a 'filthy mudblood' by the infamous Draco – who is currently yet to be conceived – then to seeing that huge, ugly basilisk in her mirror in the library and being petrified. The nightmare didn't end there; it continued to the time where she almost got crushed by the wimping willow when Ron was taken by the grim, to Harry suffering from dementors. It moved on to her fourth year when Harry arrived terrified and distraught with the body of Cedric Diggory. His pained and fearful eyes haunting her, but no, the nightmare continued. She remembers the attack by death eaters when she and the others were looking for Sirius at the ministry. She remembers watching the death of Sirius as he was pulled into the veil and Harry writhing on the ground fighting Voldemort from within himself. It went on to the memory of seeing Dubledore's body lying lifeless on the cold grass outside Hogwarts' Astronomy tower and feeling the anger and mournful pain of every student and teacher that night. A cold shivered filled her body when her nightmare showed her her most recent feared realities. She revisited the afternoon she had to obliviate her parents' memories of her and the moment she arrived at the burrows and George's ear was blown off; to Bill and Fleur's wedding being frightfully crashed by the death eaters and being chased on the way out of the ministry after they retrieved the necklace horcrux. She remembers Ron writhing on the ground suffering from a splintch and the fight between Harry and Ron. But the last part of her nightmare was the part that pained her the most. It was the memory of having the Cruciatis curse performed on her by Bellatrix Lestrange and, afterwards, watched as Bellatrix wrote 'mudblood' into her skin to scar, then apparating out of Malfoy Manor only to watch Dobby die in Harry's arms.

Hermione shook her head to rid herself of the picture. No matter how scary those memories were, she knew that she can change them. Even though she can never return to her friends or family since she used the time-turner, she wasn't going to let them suffer.

'_I am going to change that future… I am going to help my loved ones starting from today…'_

Her plan is:

Get close to two people… Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape

Change their motives to, instead of serving the dark lord go against him by proving to them that blood statuses do not define the worth of any wizards and witches.  
Also, that they are wanted and that they are not cowardly (specifically for Peter)

Join the Order

Destroy the all of Voldemort's Horcruxes

KILL VOLDEMORT

Hermione's purpose was clear. She will complete her self-assigned mission and change the future. Nothing will distract her… for now…

A/N: This is kinda like a filler on Hermione's plans… She's a woman on a mission!


	10. Mission Future is a GO

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's amazing HARRY POTTER! I have no awesomeness like that…

A/N: TADA! CHAPTER 9! :D More to come ;)

Chapter 9: Mission Future is a GO

Hermione found a trunk in front of her bed facing the door. When she curiously peeked in she found a few toiletries: a loofa, lavender body wash (her favourite… how did he know?), rose scented shampoo and conditioner (also her favourite) along with a soft, pure white towel and unscented butter milk body lotion. She smiled happily at how thorough Dumbledore was taking care of her. He was truly a remarkable man and her father figure in 1977. Hermione retrieved her uniform, shoes, towel, toiletries, a bandage, books and bag before she headed out of her room to the girls bathroom. She would have used the Prefect baths but she was no longer a Prefect in 1977. As she made her was to the bathroom she passed a few windows that all displayed the beautiful sunrise. Hermione was an early bird, she didn't know the exact time but she could only guess it was between 5:30 and 6:00. She stopped at one of the windows and gazed out into the sky. The sky was painted lovely shades of orange and blue. It was pretty. Almost pretty enough for her to forget her nightmare.

She reached the bathroom in no time and showered thoroughly. She removed any evidence of sweat and tears from her body with her lavender body wash. She washed her hair gently with her favourite rose and immediately felt relaxed. Good thing too, today was bound to be a very long one.

When she was done, she moisturised herself with her butter milk lotion. It made her skin feel irresistibly soft and kept the scent of lavender on her. She sighed contentedly with herself and continued her morning ritual. When she was fully dressed she consulted the nearest mirror to see if she was ready for today. She looked better today. Her hair still was bushy but it was neater and smelt of roses. She let her loose curls fall today again. She smiled peacefully. She looked basically like yesterday minus the robe. She let her eyes roam herself just in case there was a flaw she missed; and she was right. The 'mudblood' was bluntly visible on her left arm. She grimaced at the wound and grabbed the bandage she brought. She wrapped it tightly so there was no chance of it falling off. Once it was covered she smiled triumphantly. She grabbed her bag, towel and PJ's and headed for the bathroom's exit.

She dropped off her towel and PJ's in her room before leaving the Gryffindor dorms for breakfast. It was around 6:30 or 7:00 when she headed for the headmaster's office. The corridors were quiet and mostly empty except for the occasional early rising student. She reached the eagle statue and stared up at it trying to remember the password. She fought hard with her memory to remember the password he told her to use.

"Arid pips?"

No movement.

"Milk Pops"

No movement

"Acid pits?"

Nothing…

"Acid Pops!" she yelled remembering the password clearly this time.

And finally, the gargoyle allowed her entrance.

'_YES!'_ she thought proudly.

She stood in front of the office door debating if it was too early for Dumbledore or just to go ahead and knock.

'_Damn! I should have thought of this before I got here!'_ she thought angrily to herself.

"Miss Grace, would you like to come in and see me or are you okay with thinking outside my door?" called a gentle elderly voice.

Hermione blushed completely embarrassed to be found out without even knocking. She opened the door quietly and gave a bashful smile.

"Good morning Professor, I hope I'm not too early…" she greeted trailing off at the early part for she knew quite well that she was undoubtedly early.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at her, "No worries dear child, now, what is it you would like to talk to me about?"

"Oh, right… I just came to pick up my timetable professor…"

"Not a problem, Miss Grace." He shuffled some paper on his desk, "Ah! Here it is! For you Miss Grace," he said as he passed her the parchment, "You may come to me if you are… unhappy with the classes."

"Thank-you Professor," she replied politely before stowing it away in her bag and heading for the door.

She walked through the slightly busier corridors heading for the great hall. She was starving! She avoided all the various looks she was receiving and prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't get stopped by anyone.

Thankfully her prayers were answered when she finally made it to the great hall not once been spoken to. She was glad to know she wasn't the only early riser in Gryffindor as Lily Evans sat quietly sipping at coffee. She sighed happily and strolled over to her.

"May I sit here?" she asked politely. Lily turned around slowly and smiled happily at her fellow Gryffindor.

"Of course Hermione! You don't even need to ask!" she said cheerfully.

Hermione was relieved by the warm welcome Lily had given her.

"So you're an early bird too Lily."

Lily giggled before answering, "I guess you could say that. I only get up early for breakfast so I don't have to spend it with James constantly annoying me."

Hermione laughed. "No wonder! He sure has a thing for you," Hermione said mischievously.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I guess he does…"

"You guess?"

"Well, he has liked me for a few years now but…"

"But what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know… he's just…"

"Just…"

"Immature!" Lily yelled, "He never thinks of consequences, always messes around and never even takes things seriously!"

"Even a relationship?" Hermione asked slyly.

"YES! Even a relationship!" She yelled, then gasped and blushed furiously.

Hermione chuckled as she munched on a piece of toast, "Gotcha" she sang.

Lily said nothing, just sat there and stared at her egg blushing.

"Very Slytherin of you," said a mischievous voice.

Hermione whipped around to see Severus Snape greet her with a smile. She blushed as much as Lily, "Who are you?" she asked feigning ignorance once again.

"You'll soon found out Miss Hermione Grace," he whispered so only she could hear and left abruptly. Hermione sat stunned not sure what to think of what just happened until Lily brought her out of her thoughts.

"That was Severus Snape, my ex-best friend… He hates muggle-borns so you should beware of him," she warned. Hermione said nothing but nodded in understanding.

Hermione shook her head to get it back to normal and smiled cunningly towards Lily, "So if James took things more seriously you would give him a chance?"

"Maybe…" Lily grumbled. "Anyway, did you get a timetable yet? If not I can take you to see Professor Dumbledore."

"No, I've already seen him and yeah, here's my timetable!" Hermione shared cheerfully.

"Let's see then… advanced potions first up with… Professor Slughorn! So you've got potions with me, Remus and Severus… then! DADA – which is Defense Against the Dark Arts – with Professor Merrythought… so again with me, Sirius and James… History of Magic with me, James, Remus and Peter… hmmm… oh! Study of ancient runes with Professor Babbling… I've got that too! With Remus and Severus… Arithmancy and your teacher is… Professor Vector! So, you've got it with me and Peter. Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall! WITH ME AGAIN! Oh and Sirius and lastly, advanced charms! I've got that and so does James…"

'_Classes with the marauders and 2 classes each with Severus and Peter… Commence mission future!'_

"Well! All in all, you and I will be best of friends by the looks of it!" Lily happily pointed out.

Hermione smiled in response and squeezed Lily in a tight, warm hug. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she let Lily go. Lily stared blankly into Hermione's eyes.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

"I'm fine," she sniffled, "I'm just so happy to have a friend like you, Lily…"

Lily smiled delightedly, "you're too sweet Hermione… by the way, what happened to your arm?"

Hermione followed Lily's line of sight to her left arm where her bandaged was.

"Oh, it's just a few scratches from a fall out of bed this morning…" Hermione said not too confidently. At first, Lily nodded in understanding.

Lily finished the last bit of coffee she had in her mug as Hermione finished the last of her toast.

"Wanna get to potions early, eh early bird?"

Hermione looked up to Lily whose face was glowed brighter than the sun. Hermione giggled at the question and nodded her response, "Sure thing, early avoider."

'_Time to save the future, starting with Severus…'_


	11. To Begin, Start with an Introduction

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP!

A/N: Hey guys! The next chapter is HERE! TADA! :)

Arabellagrace: I'll try my best! Thanks so much!

Chapter 10: To Begin, Start with an Introduction

Hermione and Lily made their way down to the dungeons where their first class of their last year would be held. Advanced Potions was a tad bit difficult for Hermione, but since she had experience in the class she wasn't worried.

"I hope it's not that hard… I mean it does say 'Advanced Potions' but I can pass… I think…" Lily said anxiously.

Hermione couldn't help but find Lily's worry funny. Hermione patted Lily's shoulder in a comforting manner, "Stop being such a worry-wart! I'm sure you'll be exceptional!"

Lily smiled weakly at Hermione before they entered the room. The first person to greet them was a jolly, no-bearded Santa Claus, also known as Professor Slughorn.

"Ah! Two lovely young EARLY girls," he said as he joyfully smiled at the girls in question, "I'm glad to see two eager Potion makers at such a young age. Please come in and take a seat."

Lily looked to Hermione, surprise written all over her face. They made their way to a working table to the left of the classroom and sat comfortably in the stools provided. The room was exactly the same as she remembered; the only thing missing was Harry. Hermione shook her head ridding herself of Harry's image, but every time she turned to talk to Lily, she could see Harry's eyes looking back at her. That would always leave a pang of pain pulsing in her heart and she knew that will never change… she can only hope the pain would lessen over time.

"Oh, by the way, what are your names, dear youngsters?" he asked.

"Lily Evans, sir."

"And I'm Hermione Grace, Professor."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you both, Miss Evans and Miss Grace. Oh since you have time, why don't you both get your textbooks from the cupboard over there," he gestured to a large wooden cupboard that stood to the far left of the room behind his desk.

The girls nodded and swiftly retrieved there textbooks. The book was the same to Hermione. It read '_BORAGE'S Advanced Potion Making'_ on the cover and pictured a black cauldron with smoke coming from it. She smiled as she recalled the lessons she spent with Harry reading over his copy of the book that had been tampered with by 'The Half-Blood Prince' Severus Snape.

Severus didn't know what came over him to become that bold and mysterious to the Gryffindor girl.

He, like always, was just having a normal early breakfast then all of a sudden he sees this big brunette mane enter the hall.

'_She's early,'_ he thought casually as he watched Hermione converse with Lily. He missed talking to Lily early in the mornings like she and Hermione were currently doing. He wanted to so badly go over to the table and start to talk with the two girls but he knew Lily would never talk to him again. Why would she after what he had called her that day in sixth year. He sighed sadly before moving to exit the hall. He had Advanced Potions first and wanted to make a quick stop in the library to brush up on some of his potions before going to class. As he was leaving he overheard some of the girls' conversation.

"He never thinks of consequences, always messes around and never even takes things seriously!" Lily yelled. Severus was smart enough to put two-and-two together. The 'he' they were referring to was none other than James Potter.

'_James potter…'_ he thought disgusted by the name.

"Even a relationship?" he heard Hermione ask cunningly.

'_She's using Lily's sudden outburst to get her to slip up… clever… very clever…'_

He stopped walking right behind Hermione and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"YES! Even a relationship!" Lily yelled. Lily gasped as her cheeks coloured red.

Hermione giggled and nibbled on her toast. She stopped nibbling and sang, "Gotcha" as she continued to watch Lily blush.

Severus leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Very Slytherin of you."

He smiled mischievously as she turned around to meet him. Their faces only inches apart. He had to control the blush that was inevitably creeping into his cheeks and the urge to taste those sweet lips of hers.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously, though he could see in her eyes that she knew him. He decided not to question it and simply answered, "You'll soon find out Miss Hermione Grace." He could see in the corner of his eye Lily glaring at him and knew he was not wanted here, and so, he turned on his heel and headed out of the hall.

He couldn't look back for he knew Hermione would catch the blush that coloured his cheeks.

How could he have done something so bold when he didn't even know her? All he knew was that he wasn't going to see her for the rest of the day…

Remus and the other Marauders ate their breakfast in the same manner as the past six years. Remus, as per usual, sat there eating his eggs and bacon calmly. He was a neat boy so unlike James and Sirius who just shovelled as much food as possible in their mouths, Remus ate carefully making sure he doesn't make a mess. But this morning was different for one reason; something was different with Peter. Peter nibbled on his food quietly like any other morning, only this time he was reading a book on defensive spells and charms.

"What're you reading there, Wormtail?" Remus asked.

"Oh, just some defensive spells and charms… Y-you know… for p-protection…" Peter trailed off.

"Who're you trying to protect Wormtail?" Remus asked cautiously.

"N-no one in p-particular…"

"OH I KNOW!" James said raising his voice a little, "Hermione isn't it!"

This statement caused Sirius to look up in alarm and Peter to blush bright red. Remus nodded his head to confirm his suspicions.

"So you've got the hots for Hermione, eh?" James nudged Peter with a wink.

"I-It's not like that! I-I like her as a f-friend! That's it! It's because… Hermione's s-suffered a lot because of D-Death Eaters and I just… I just… want to p-protect her as her f-friend… That's all!" Peter yelled honestly.

"So you don't like LIKE her?" asked a relieved Sirius.

"No, I don't… I just like her as a friend…" Peter stated clearly.

"What about you Moony?" Sirius asked remembering Remus whisper Hermione's name the night before. James and Peter stopped eating and paid attention to the two serious looking guys.

"Maybe… how about you Padfoot?"

"Yes… I like her… now answer me properly, Moony, because it's never a 'maybe' with you," Sirius said and Remus knew all too well that Sirius was right. Remus never says something he's unsure about.

Silence swept over the group for a moment until Remus finally spoke, "Yes… I do…"

"Then may the best man win..." Sirius challenged.

"Then how about this. No matter who wins Hermione's favour we will stay friends and there will be no hard feelings?" Remus suggested, "Deal?" he asked as he offered a handshake at Sirius. He remembers a pact the four of them made in first year that no girl would ever come between their friendships. Now, 6 years later, Remus was reminding Sirius of that pact.

Sirius looked at Remus in shock for a moment before smiling genuinely happy. Sirius shook Remus' hand, "Deal."

And with that Remus headed off to Advanced Potions.

Severus left the library 20 minutes before class so that even if the stairs change or if by any chance he runs into Peeves, he can still be in class on time. Though he was lucky this morning, the stairs didn't change on his route to the dungeons and he easily avoided Peeves – who was harassing some first years – and managed to reach the stairs to the dungeons in less than 10 minutes. He felt oddly victorious, but, that victory was short lived when he saw the least annoying marauder enter from the opposite corridor.

Remus and Severus looked at each other in awkward silence for a while until Remus finally spoke, "Morning Severus."

"Good morning."

"You can go first," Remus said as he gestured to the stairs.

"Thanks."

Severus headed down the stairs first, Remus right behind him and the first thing he saw shocked him.

There, sitting beside Lily on the left of the room was Hermione Grace. She smiled at his welcoming his to class but he ignored her.

'_Great! Just peachy…'_ he thought sarcastically as the sudden wave of embarrassment from breakfast washed over him.

He avoided eye contact with her as he moved to sit on the farthest right table to grant him more distance between them. He watched enviously as Remus casually strolled over to the Hermione's table and conversed easily with them.

Hermione saw Severus enter the class along with Remus and more classmates. She smiled at both of them. Severus ignored her and sat in the farthest table on the right. Remus, on the other hand, looked at first shocked to see her then completely ecstatic. His smiled reached his ears as he strolled over to her table.

"Good morning ladies," he said.

"Hey Remus," Lily greeted him.

"Good morning to you too Remus," Hermione said happily.

"How's James?" Lily asked quietly with a blush. Hermione giggled at the question and Lily pushed her lightly, "Shut up!"

"Okay okay! How IS Mister James Potter?"

"Fine… how about me?" Remus asked mocking heartbreak.

"Of course, how are you Mister Remus Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"Fine thank-you very much! But hey, what happened to you?" Remus asked Hermione in concern as he pointed to her bandaged arm.

"Oh she injured it when she fell out of bed," Lily answered for her and Remus nodded in sympathy, "By the way, Remus, do you have your textbook for potions?"

Remus shook his head and Lily motioned for him to follow her. Once they left the table they began a deep conversation about James. Hermione already knew Lily and James would be together.

'_Lily just needs a little push every now and again,' _Hermione thought.

She decided to get a start on her mission. She turned to look at Severus. Their eyes met for a moment, then suddenly he looked down to his Advanced Potion Making text book he had in front of him. He would look up every few seconds and once he sees her still looking at him he quickly looks away. It was as if he was avoiding her.

So, to fix this problem, she stood up from her table and walked over to him. She heard gasps from classmates as she approached the Slytherin.

"Hello Mister Severus Snape," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hermione," he said not once lifting his eyes from the book in front of him.

"I guess you were right…"

This time he looked up at her. His onyx black eyes held no other emotion but confusion.

'_He's just as good at hiding his true feelings as he was before…'_ Hermione thought recalling her previous Potions Professor.

"Right? Right about what?" he asked.

"That I'd soon find out who you were…" she reminded him with a hint of playfulness laced in her voice.

"I guess I was," he said as he began to look back at his book.

Then she asked him something that shocked him and some eavesdropping classmates, including Lily and Remus. "May I sit with you?"

A/N: How was it? Review to tell me! Until next time! Sorry this was kind of late… Hopefully I can update tomorrow! LOVE YOU GUYS! xxx


	12. Concocting A Friendship

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome and amazing HARRY POTTER!

A/N: I am extremely sorry! I am so so sorry! I've been really busy lately unpacking and arranging stuff (coz hey,I moved to a different country and our house isn't entirely finished…) I am so incredibly sorry… Also, I am trying to update asap all the time, but with so much stuff going on (aka new country) please bear with me… anyway… CHAPTER 11~

Chapter 11: Concocting a Friendship

"_May I sit with you?"_

Silence washed over the class as those words left Hermione's lips. Severus looked up utterly shocked. He didn't know what to say, he only nodded in response. Many Slytherins and Gryffindors began to gossip about the two and Severus blushed when she moved away to collect her stuff.

"What are you doing?!" Lily quietly squealed in anger.

"I'm just trying to be nice…" Hermione said looking genuinely confused, "It's not like he's going to curse me or something…"

"He might, you never know…"

"Why would you think that Lily?"

"I told you before remember," Lily said pointedly.

"Remember?" Hermione questioned. She honestly couldn't remember. _'What on earth is she talking about?'_

"He doesn't like muggle-borns like us…" Lily whispered.

Hermione recalled the scene from this morning…

"_That was Severus Snape… He doesn't like muggle-borns…" Lily said with a mixture of anger and hurt gracing her features. _

"Well, I see your point but that doesn't mean I can't be nice to him. Look he's sitting all by himself," Hermione gestured to his table, "and it doesn't look like anyone's going to go sit with him, so I decided to be a good fellow classmate and not let him be a loner."

"I get where you're coming from Hermione but… He doesn't deserve your kindness," said a concerned Remus, "He's a Slytherin."

"But that doesn't make him a bad person. It's just his house! Come on guys, just let me do this and respect my decision… Please?"

Lily sighed and nodded, "Just be careful Hermione."

"I will!" Hermione turned to Remus.

"Fine… But if he says anything mean to you tell me and the Marauders will jinx him like there's no tomorrow."

Hermione giggled at the statement and gathered all her things, which were her book and bag.

Severus was very bothered when she left. He watched as Lily and Remus warned Hermione and watched as she explained herself, though he couldn't make out what she was saying, but those things weren't what was bothering him.

'_Why would SHE want to sit with ME?'_ was the bothersome question that echoed in his head.

Though this situation was suspicious he couldn't help but feel rather satisfied that she chose to sit with him over that marauder mongrel.

Hermione collected her book and bag and he quickly averted his eyes, she was coming to his table now.

Hermione reached Severus' table in seconds and quietly seated herself to his right.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"No need for that Miss Grace, it was you who asked to sit here."

"And it was you who said yes… oh and by the way, you can just call me Hermione."

"I simply nodded, I did not actually say 'yes' Hermione," he said with a cheeky smile.

"It implies the same things Severus…" Hermione huffed out. He knew how to annoy her.

"Is it really that easy to annoy you Hermione?" he asked mischievously.

"When it's you… yes," she said finally.

Hermione and Severus were suddenly interrupted by a loud throat clearing, "Alright class! Welcome to Advanced Potions. For those who don't know me I'm Professor Slughorn!" said the cheery professor, "Now today's lesson will be a history like lesson on some potions just to brush up. Now…"

Hermione listened as Professor Slughorn rambled on about some funny potions like the Hicoughing Solution and then abruptly change to Everlasting Elixirs. Hermione along with the others, who have heard this before, were starting to doze off…

"If you're going to sleep, please do not drool on the table Hermione," sighed the boy beside her.

Hermione smiled, "and why would you think I would sleep in class Sev?" she asked making use of his shortened name. This obviously caught him by surprise.

"W-what did you just call me?"

"Sev… Why? Oh! If you don't like it I'll just call you Severus… or Snape… Or Mr Slytherin… Or… anything you want."

"No no, it's fine… It just reminds me of an old friend that's all…" he said sadly.

"oh ok…"

An awkward silence stayed between them for another 20 minutes of class, until…

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah Sev."

"Why did you sit with me?"

Hermione turned her attention away from the table she was leaning on and looked to Severus who was watching her intently.

"Because you looked lonely sitting here by yourself," she said. _'And because I need you to stay good and for you to improve your relationships with others for the good of the future,'_ she added in her head.

"Oh, okay… Well, since you and I have heard about this stuff, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Um… well, there's one thing I want to clear up first…"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well, how do you feel about muggle-borns? I mean, you personally and not as an egotistical Slytherin."

"Well, I honestly don't mind them… I mean I was once best friends with one before…" he said solemnly.

"Oh… was that by any chance Lily?"

"Y-yes, how did you know?"

"Well, it seems like Lily knows you a lot better than she was letting on…."

"Oh, well, yeah we were best friends… before…"

"What happened?"

"I-I was so angry when the marauders pranked me once and when Lily defended me… I get even more angry… you know, because I was humiliated and what-not… well, I accidentally called her a… a… mudblood…"

Hermione gasped, " Oh my merlin!"

"I know!" he admitted guiltily, "It was a slip of the tongue! You know, I am in the Slytherin house, so I was kind of influenced a little, but I never meant to say it to her! In fact I never meant it at all… I kept trying to apologise but…. But she wouldn't forgive me…"

Hermione lightly touched his shoulder, "I understand, but hey! I can try and help you and Lily become friends again!"

"How?" he grumbled.

"Well, you and me can become study buddies and I'll invite her and Remus along too! Then the more time you two spend together you can show her that you didn't mean what you said and TADA! Friends again!"

"It sounds good in theory but…"

"But what? Have faith in my amazing plan Sev!" Hermione said cheerfully.

Severus chuckled, "well aren't you my ray of sunshine Hermione."

Hermione blushed and turned away so he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't quick enough.

"You blush so easily Hermione," he murmured in her ear.

"A-anyway! You wanted to know about me correct?"

"Yes, but we only have about 10 minutes of class left and neither one of us have paid attention."

Who cares about that now! Look, I'll tell you a bit about me... only! If you promise to do the study group with me, Lily and Remus… I want to know for sure you're going to do it…"

"Fine, I, Severus Snape, promise to do the study group with you, Hermione Grace, as well as with Lily Evans and Remus Lupin," he recited with his hand over his heart in a 'make-an-oath-on-your-life' manner.

Hermione giggled and Severus flashed her a charming smile, "Now go on Hermione, become less of a mystery to me," he said with a wink.

Hermione sighed, "Alright, my name is Hermione Grace. I am 17 years old and I am a muggle-born witch," she paused to see his reaction.

He gasped, "y-you're a muggle-born?"

"Yes," she answered. "Now, continuing on… I was privately tutored in the muggle world until both my parents died…" she trailed off.

"If you don't mind me asking… How did they die?"

Hermione smiled weakly at him before continuing, "Death eaters… they came after me… my parents bought me time to escape… but…"

"I am so sorry..." he said pulling her into a hug.

She returned the hug tightly before whispering, "It's alright…"

When they parted she asked him, "What do you think about death eaters?"

"From all that I've heard, I don't like them… they cause so much pain for others."

"That's good…" she whispered, "Anyway, it looks like class is just about finished."

He smiled warmly towards her, "and what do you have next, Hermione?"

"um, let's see…" she pulled out her schedule, "Arithmancy."

"Oh, I can walk you to class so you won't get lost if you want…"

Hermione sighed happily, "I would love you to but Lily and Remus are in the same class so I'm just going to walk with them."

"Oh okay…" he grumbled clearly irritated.

"Sorry…"

"No, It's fine… You can just sit with me in class from now on…"

She giggled and said, "Definitely."

Hermione and Severus packed up their things, like all the other students and bid wach other farewell.

While Hermione and Severus talked, Remus kept his eye on them. He watched enviously as Severus made her smile and giggle. She had such a cute giggle, Remus was just jealous that it was Severus that was making that beautiful sound emit from Hermione.

Jealousy boiled within Remus when Hermione touched Severus' shoulder…

'_How come HE gets all her attention… MERLIN! It's so annoying! She shouldn't even be sitting with that snake…'_ he growled.

He turned his attention away for a moment as Professor Slughorn was tell them what their next lesson will be about.

"… and so, next lesson we'll be brewing 'Draught of the living Dead' for a recap and after that maybe the Elixir to induce Euphoria. Speaking of which, has anyone heard of this elixir? Anyone?" Professor Slughorn went on, oblivious to the fact that most of his class had already zoned out.

Remus feeling the effects of boredom, turned to look again at Hermione and Severus. This time anger fumed in him. Hermione looked so sad, the same kind of expression she showed when he asked about her parents at dinner the night before.

'_How dare he make her show that sad face! How dare he make her sad!' _he yelled in his head. He glared at Severus who was currently oblivious to anyone else's existence but Hermione's.

Suddenly Hermione was pulled into a hug by Severus. Rage rose within Remus, especially when she returned the hug. He couldn't take it any longer and so, he turned to face Slughorn for the rest of the lesson.

The lesson ended pretty quickly and Remus packed his things angrily.

"Whoa there! Don't destroy the table while you're at it," Lily said.

"Sorry…" he grumbled.

"Oh, looks like Hermione's coming over here," Lily pointed out winking at Remus' shocked face.

Remus quickly fixed up his bag and uniform. He plastered a smile on his face as he turned to greet the one and only Hermione Grace.

"Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, so… how was it? Was her rude?" Lily asked concerned as they linked arms like the best friends they were slowly turning into.

"No! In fact he was totally nice!"

"Really?!" Remus and Lily exclaimed at the same time.

"Yep!" Hermione responded with a bright smile.

'_Damn you Snivellus!' _Remus raged inside.

"He even offered to walk me to class! But I told him I'd walk with you two because you're both in my class," Hermione explained.

"That's good! I'd hate you if you ditched me," Lily teased.

"I'd never ditch you Lily," Hermione winked.

'_Well, at least she chose me over you Severus…'_ Remus thought to himself.

"You ready to go Remus?" Hermione asked him innocently.

"Absolutely!" Remus said as he walked up beside her.

'_At least I have Arithmancy together with her… without Sirius or Severus…'_

A/N: Again sorry this was soooo late! It's longer than the others though! Again… I'm so sorry!


	13. A Not So Warm Arithmancy Welcome

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the amazing book/movie Harry Potter!

A/N: Hey guys! I tried to make up for my last seriously long update (I'm still really sorry guys…) anyway! Here's the next chapter! OH AND! Thanks so so much guys for the reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D

Chapter 12: A Not so warm Arithmancy Welcome

Hermione, Lily and Remus made their way to Arithmancy.

"So, what were you and Snape talking about?" asked Remus.

"Yeah… do tell us dear Hermione?" winked Lily.

"Nothing much… really… I told him a little about me… you know… muggle-born and all… and, in return, he told me a bit about himself…" Hermione said carefully.

"And he said?" Lily continued.

"That's between us, and hey do you guys want to study with Sev and I?"

"Sev?" Lily asked shocked.

"Study?" Remus asked shocked more by the word than Hermione's nickname for Severus.

"Yes and… yes," Hermione replied simply.

"That nickname…" Lily said still stunned.

"Yeah, it just slipped and I liked it, he was shocked at first but he's okay with it now," she answered innocently.

"Oh… okay…" Lily trailed off.

"And moving back onto, what study group?" interrupted Remus.

Both girls looked towards Remus finally remembering his presence. They were now on the second floor around the corner of their classroom.

"OH! Right!" Hermione exclaimed not so loudly, "well, I asked Sev if he wanted to study advanced potions with me he said okay… And then I told him that I may invite a couple of friends… specifically you two…"

Their jaws dropped instantly.

"And he said?" Lily asked eagerly.

"He's okay with it."

Lily nodded slowly, "Okay, fine, I'll come study with you and Severus."

"I-if you and Lily are going to study with Severus… then I'll join too…" Remus mumbled.

"YES!" Hermione exclaimed. The whole corridor went silent and looked towards the trio by the corner, "Oops, sorry…"

Lily giggled and Remus blinked blankly at Hermione then smiled.

'_She's so funny… and cute!' _Remus thought as he gazed at her.

"Yay!" Hermione exclaimed quietly, "Now that that's settled, we should get to class, it's about to start any minute," she said as she started to hurry around the corner.

"Right!" replied Lily and Remus scarily at the same time. The two looked at each other in surprise then looked straight ahead to follow their suddenly enthusiastic friend.

As the three reached the room, everyone else had already seated themselves behind their desks. Hermione, Lily and Remus entered quietly.

"And Where have you three been?" asked a gentle yet stern voice.

Hermione swallowed hard. She had always hated to come late to class. In fact, she hated tardiness. This was the first and, hopefully, last time she would ever in here lifetime be late.

"I got lost, Miss… the staircases changed on me…" Hermione squeaked out, "but luckily Lily and Remus found me."

The teacher smiled, "Oh, it's understandable that you would get lost and I'm pleased that our reliable head girl and Mr Lupin helped a fellow student… Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The three were so relieved when they were let off the hook. Hermione did a quick sweep of the room, swiftly noting the students. There were quite a lot of Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs, one or two Slytherin's and finally, a handful of Gryffindor's. She noticed Peter among those Gryffindor's. He was sitting in the corner by himself. Hermione gave a smile and a small wave as she made her way over to him. He smiled back happily.

"Hey Peter," she greeted him happily.

"H-hi Hermione," he stuttered shyly.

"You didn't have to leave us at the front of the class you know," Lily huffed at Hermione.

Hermione gave both her and Remus a cheeky smirk, "And who was it that just saved us from detention?"

"Argh!" Lily snorted, but she soon smiled back at Hermione. The two truly did look like best friends who had known each other for their entire life.

Hermione suddenly remembered Harry, the way he would look at her and Ron, the look of kindness and love for his friends. That look was currently being reflected through his mother's eyes. Tears began to swell up in her eyes, _'oh Harry… Ron… I miss you both…'_ she wailed inside. She quickly blinked the tears away before anyone could notice.

"Oh and by the way, Miss Grace, I do not tolerate tardiness in my class so do be on time and don't let others be late on your account next time, understand?" the female teacher said rather harshly.

Hermione nodded in response and kept her eyes fixated on the lean, black haired woman.

"Now class, I am Professor Vector and welcome to Arithmancy," the woman announced. "Now, Miss Grace, since you are new I would like to ask, have you studied Arithmancy before?"

"I have had a few light lessons on this subject," answered Hermione. She could feel her usual self adjusting to the class. She felt as if this was another day with Harry and Ron in class. Though she knew, it was not.

"What do you mean, specifically, by 'light lessons'?" asked Professor Vector quizzically.

"Well, my tutor spent a few hours with me teaching me the basics… it wasn't very much though…"

Most of it was true, only the facts that she didn't have a tutor and, for some reason, the lessons of Arithmancy never really sunk into her; which was terribly unusual for Hermione. She actually found the subject to be considerably dull, and Hermione could tell by the way Professor Vector evaluated her from the moment she stepped foot in the door that the lesson this year was not going to be the least bit better. Hermione was sure that she was in for a long Arithmancy year…

A/N: I know! It's not that long and I'm sorry… but! To make up for it, I'm gonna try to update tomorrow or Tuesday so you guys don't have to wait so long! I love you all for your support and am very happy you guys like this… THANKS EVERYONE! :D xoxoxo


	14. Different Feelings

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill…. I don't own Harry Potter….

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! :)

Sad4ngel: Hi, yeah, I know… It's SOOOO slow… My teachers always say I have a problem of making stuff (essays & short stories) too long coz I take too long to explain things and expand on stuff I don't need to and etc. but I'm trying to speed it up a bit…. Oh and I'll try and make the chapters longer starting from right now… IN THIS CHAPTER! TADA! :D Anyway, Thanks for the review and for reading! :)

Chapter 13: Different Feelings

Professor Vector looked away from Hermione and explained, "In Arithmancy, we will study the magical properties of numbers, including predicting the future using numbers and numerology. Our way is a lot more dependable than some fake Divination methods."

'_Boy does she hate divination…' _Hermione thought.

"Our methods rely on…" Professor Vector continued.

Hermione yawned out of complete boredom and turned to Lily. Lily's attention was fixated on the teacher as the went on and on about how great the subject was, Hermione didn't want to disrupt Lily's eager attention to the subject and so she turned her attention to Remus and Peter who were subtly chatting over a numerology chapter in the textbook.

"Wormtail, I've told you… There's a specific pattern used in this example," Remus pointed out.

"Y-yes Moony… b-but wouldn't it b-be easier to do this?" Peter asked as he explained on a piece of parchment his theory.

Puzzled, Hermione looked over to what they were doing. She could see that Remus was correct about the pattern, but Peter's strategy in finding the properties used for fortune telling using these numbers were far more reliable.

"Wormtail…" Remus sighed in frustration.

"No, Peter's right Remus," Hermione cut in. The two boys looked to her in surprise, obviously not expecting her to notice their conversation let alone understand it. "Remus your right about there being a pattern but Peter's idea is far more effective and less time consuming than yours," Hermione added.

"O-oh…" Remus looked down to the book, "y-your right! Wormtail, sorry… I just… sorry… Peter…" Remus said avoiding Peter's eyes.

Peter was shocked but said, "I-it's fine Moony…"

Hermione smiled happily that it was now over. She focussed on Peter first, "Peter, you just need to gather the courage and confidence that's in there," Hermione pointed to his heart area, "why else would you be put in Gryffindor if you didn't have a great deal of courage and confidence," she winked.

'_Hopefully getting your confidence and courage boosted stops you from being a coward in front of Voldemort in the future… and hopefully it'll spare the Potters…'_ Hermione thought.

Peter nodded bashfully and smiled confidently at her. "Thank-you so much, Hermione!" he said joyously. Hermione and Remus gasped. Peter looked utterly confused.

"You didn't stutter Wormtail," Remus fumbled out.

Hermione nodded speechlessly. Peter gasped as he suddenly realised this.

"Well, that's great Peter! This could be a sign of your boosted confidence!" Hermione cheered.

Remus and Peter grinned. This was the happiest moment of Hermione's day… that was until…

"Do you three have something to share, Miss Grace, Mister Lupin and Mister Petigrew?" Professor Vector asked coldly.

"U-um…" Hermione fumbled.

"No, sorry Professor," said Peter.

Hermione and Remus had to hold back the smirks that were shaping their lips as the whole class and professor gasped at Peter's non-stuttering self.

"W-well, please refrain from talking in my class, or I'll have you three in detention with extra homework," Vector said as she regained her composure.

The three nodded their heads in understanding. Vector continued with the lesson and Hermione passed a piece of parchment to the boy sitting beside her… Peter.

He read the parchment and smiled.

_You should show confidence like that all the time. It was great!_

He replied and passed it back.

_**It was nothing :)**_

_I told you there was lots of confidence and courage in you…_

_**How could YOU tell when I couldn't even see it myself…**_

_I could see it in your eyes… Your eyes showed such confidence in your idea as you explained it, but it slowly faded every time Remus opposed it… You just needed a little push to see it yourself._

Peter blushed when he read this but replied,

_**Thank-you Hermione…**_

Hermione wrote her reply and swiftly tucked it behind the corner of his textbook. He pulled it out to read when Professor Vector turned to the board to write down a couple of notes. He looked down to the parchment and began to read the long reply from Hermione.

_Your welcome! OH! And whenever you have an idea or want to say something to the boys (the other Marauders) speak up, don't back down or get shy, just say it and make them hear you… Don't stand behind them nor in front of them but show that you are their equal by standing BESIDE them, Peter. They're your friends and they trust you to be honest with them as they are with you, so if you want to say something, say it, they won't judge you! :) OK?_

Peter looked at Hermione and nodded. Hermione noticed the tears hiding in his eyes and smiled gently at him. He finished writing and slid it over to her. She read it.

_**I understand, Hermione. I will try my best to build up my confidence with them… Thank-you so much for your advice… You truly do understand me… :)**_

_You're very welcome! _

_**By the way, Hermione, what happened to your arm?**_

_Oh! I just fell out of bed and scraped it on my bed frame… I just wrapped it up and let it heal like the muggles. :)_

_**Oh… okay… **_

Hermione was about to respond when Professor Vector interrupted her by announcing that they will now read chapter 1 on Arithmancy and answer these two questions on the subject. Hermione sighed and read the board.

How effective is Arithmancy compared to Divination?

'_Yep, she sure has it out for Divination…' _Hermione sighed silently.

Who was the first Arithmancer? Who is the best Arithmancer in history?

"Now, after you've answered these questions call for me and I'll check your answers. If you haven't finished or have failed to retrieve the correct answers you will stay in class until they are competed correctly. Understood?" asked Professor Vector who was focussed on Hermione.

"Yes Professor," the class replied in unison.

The room was silent for a long time. Hermione was among the four first students to finish the two questions. The four first finishers were: Hermione, Lily, Remus and Peter. The four looked at each other's raised hands and chuckled.

"Alright, let's have a look shall we…" said the irritated professor.

The Professor looked at Hermione's parchment first.

_Arithmancy is 3% more reliable information than divination. _

_Bridget Wenlock first found the magical property in the number seven and strived to create Arithmancy. It is unknown who is known as the best Arithmancer and so they are all thought of as equals. _

Professor Vector sighed and placed the parchment down in front of Hermione. "You got it all right… You may go Miss Grace," she sighed and gave her a small smile whilst gesturing to the door.

Hermione smiled back to her and packed her things.

Remus was upset that he didn't get much time to talk to Hermione since Professor Vector kept blabbering on about numerology. But he didn't mind since he just enjoyed watching her smile.

Professor Vector handed Peter's parchment back and sighed his right to leave. She turned to Remus, "Your answers Mister Lupin," she demanded lightly.

"Yes Professor," he said as he handed her his parchment.

Her eyes scanned the page and nodded, "You may leave Mister Lupin."

She walked away to other students as he packed himself up. When he was done he turned to Hermione.

When Hermione was all packed, her three friends were set to leave the class as well.

"You ready to go Hermione?" Remus asked smiling happily at her. She returned his smile and nodded.

The four friends nodded and exited the room.

Sirius sat beside James in their Divination class. Sirius was bored out of his mind! Well, not out of his mind since it was too preoccupied with thoughts of Hermione Grace. He sighed dreamily as he remembered her beautiful smile and blush she graced him with when she introduced herself.

"What're you sighing about there Padfoot?" James smirked knowingly at him.

"Shut up Prongs!" Sirius snapped, "I-I'm just so bored… Why did we pick this subject again?" he asked.

James shrugged, "I think it was because someone," James looked accusingly at Sirius, "said that we wouldn't have much work to do… We should've picked Arithmacy…"

"Why cause Evans is there?"

"Yes because Evans is there! She's the one and now we're separated for another class…." James sobbed.

"Ease up there Prongs, you two aren't even dating," Sirius pointed out.

"I-I know… It's just… I don't know why she won't go out with me! I know she's the one and no matter how much I try to show her…" he trailed off sadly, "she just won't see it…"

Sirius patted James' back before adding, "She'll come around Prongs…"

"I hope so…" James sighed. "Anyway, Hermione Grace seems to be the centre of attention."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"Well, in my Care of Magical Creatures class, Malfoy seems to be interested in Miss Grace… You better watch out mate… You may be the school's best playboy but he's the Slytherin's lady killer," James warned.

Sirius growled aloud. This caused the class to look in his direction.

"Is something wrong Mister Black?" asked Professor Trelawney.

"Not at all Professor," Sirius flashed her his 100% charming smile.

Professor Trelawney blushed but huffed away to her cushion behind her table to gaze at her own tea leaves.

Sirius sighed and noticed a couple of Hufflepuff girls glancing at him. He winked at them and watched them blush before returning to James.

James shook his head, "Why can't you just focus on one girl?"

"That would be cruel to all the other girls, if I gave myself to only one," Sirius smiled mischievously at James.

"I bet that'd change if Hermione was involved," James nudged Sirius in the ribs.

Sirius laughed then sighed as he thought thoroughly through the last comment James made.

'_Would I be willing to give up every other girl in the world for her?' _Sirius questioned, _'No… I just want her like all the others… but why is it I get so worked up if Remus and Malfoy have a thing for her? … I-it's not possible….'_

"Padfoot! Hey, Padfoot!" James called waving his hand in front of Sirius' face.

"What?!" Sirius snapped.

"You were totally out of it. What happened?"

"Nothing, just thinking," Sirius replied.

"Well, we can go now, and hurry I'm hungry!" James nagged.

"You're always hungry Prongs," Sirius shook his head.

"I'm starving!" Lily whined as they walked down the corridors. They were heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I know, you said that five minutes ago…" Remus said.

"Yeah, and I've been starving for five minutes or more…" Lily grumbled.

"Get it together Lily, we'll be at the great hall soon…" Peter sighed irritated.

"It's probably because she didn't eat her eggs this morning and just chugged her coffee down," Hermione sighed, "Lily Evans! Are you a head girl?!" Hermione cheered.

"Yes I bloody am!" Lily yelled.

"And can you wait till we're in the Great Hall?!" Hermione asked in a protesting manner.

"Yes I can!" Lily cheered.

"Why are they so pumped all of a sudden?" Remus asked Peter.

Peter shrugged, "They're girls… I guess only girls can get girls…?"

"You got that right Wormtail," said a voice from behind the four.

Hermione froze. She knew that voice. She turned slowly around along with her three companions.

Sirius Black smirked at Hermione and gave her a wink.

"Hello there 'Mione" he greeted her.

"Mione?" Hermione questioned. _'That's what Ron used to call me…' _she thought sadly in her head. Though it made her sad, she was still happy to hear it.

"I thought the nickname was cute… Just like you," he said as he gazed in her chocolate eyes.

Remus snorted at the comment and Sirius gave him a rough glare that was surprisingly returned fully to him. Hermione watched as the two boys glared at each other. Feeling awkward Hermione asked something to relieve the tension.

"Where's James?"

"Oh, he ran to the great hall, he was 'starving to death'," James said imitating James.

"See?! I'm not the only one starving!" Lily yelled frustrated by her hunger.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Dumbledore would be sad if his head girl and boy were starving," Sirius joked.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione whispered as she pondered over the name. She couldn't help but feel anxious by his name. Then it hit her, "Oh Merlin! Dumbledore!" she gasped.

"What about Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"I need to see him in his office right now!" she panicked.

"Well, how about I take Hermione to Dumbledore's office while you three go to the Great Hall for lunch, then I'll meet you guys there after I've dropped her off," Sirius suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Lily cheered happy to have Hermione safe when seeing Dumbledore and lunch.

"Okay, if she's ok with it," Peter said and looked towards Hermione.

Hermione nodded hurriedly, eager to get to Dumbledore's office.

"I don't like it," Remus said.

"And why not?" Sirius asked glaring angrily at him.

"Because-" Remus started.

"Look, whatever! Sirius can take me or I can go by myself I don't care, I've really got to get there guys! So with OR without your permission I'm going…. Look, I'll be fine, I got to go," Hermione cut in. She left soon after not waiting for a response.

Remus shook his head, "fine…. Go with her," he grumbled.

Sirius smirked then bolted after her.

Hermione stormed down the corridors. She was three corridors away from Dumbledore's office. She had no idea why they were so worried about her.

"Are you mad at me?" a voice from behind her asked.

"Sirius, why are you following me?" she sighed.

"Well, I was supposed to walk you but you left without me so instead I walked behind you to enjoy the view," he said playfully.

Hermione stopped immediately and blushed beetroot red, "You're suck a pervert!"

"It was a compliment and a way to get you to stop walking for a moment," he replied as he walked in front of her and faced her.

"How is that a compliment you vulgar man!" she huffed.

"Because, I'm saying you're not just enchanting from the front," he winked.

"You're disgusting," she spat as she moved around him.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," he apologised. "Are you still mad?"

"I'm not mad, I just really need to see him…"

"Why?"

"Because, I need to, okay?"

"Alright…" he surrendered. "You know you're the centre of attention at the moment."

"Me?" Hermione asked shocked, "Why me?"

"Because-" he began.

"Because I'm the first transfer student ever to transfer to Hogwarts?!" she interrupted.

"Ah! Yes and no," he answered.

"Yes AND no?" she asked confused.

"Well, I meant 'yes' that's one reason and 'no' that's not the only reason," he explained.

"Then what's the other reason?" she asked.

"Because you're enticingly beautiful," answered a mysterious voice.

This voice was completely alien to her, though it sounded familiar she couldn't work out who it belonged to.

"It's a shame you hang out with this mutt," the voice spat.

Hermione looked towards Sirius who was glaring at someone behind her.

'_Why do they always show up behind me,'_ she muttered to herself as she slowly turned.

She was stunned.

'_Why?' _Hermione cried out inside, _'Of all people, why did it have to be him?!'_

A/N: OH! I stop there! I'll update within 2 days so please be patient… Thanks :)


	15. Unexpected!

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: Same stuff… I do not own Harry Potter…

A/N: Hey guys! Ok, so I've read some of the reviews and sorry guys! I'll try and improve the characters.

Chapter 14: Unexpected!

'_Of all people, why did it have to be him?!'_

Hermione gaped at the figure standing before her. The boy in question had was handsome… very handsome… she knew straight away who he was, all it took was a glance at his almost white blond hair.

Lucius Malfoy.

He smiled charmingly at her and moved closer.

"What do you want," growled Sirius.

"For you to leave," Lucius answered shifting his eyes to the black haired boy.

"Like hell I'd leave her with a snake like you!" Sirius yelled.

"Hmph, it's your choice mutt," Lucius murmured. His attention shifted to Hermione once again, "My name is Lucius Malfoy and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Hermione Grace," he bent down on one knee, took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

Hermione blushed and swiftly pulled her hand back, "Hello Lucius…"

"and I'm Sirius Black! Now, we all know each other," he joked.

Hermione let a small giggle escape her lips and immediately regretted it.

Lucius glared at Sirius. Obviously he doesn't like when someone ruins his moment or steals the attention from him.

"What? Couldn't you charm the lady like I did?" Lucius asked with a smile of mockery.

Sirius returned his glare and said nothing.

"Ok, ok, let's just calm down a bit… We are in front of Professor Dumbledore's office," Hermione interjected.

"Who cares about the old man," Lucius huffed slightly annoyed at the thought.

"Don't you dare insult Dumbledore in front of me…" growled Sirius.

"What? Did I crack a nerve?" Lucius mocked, "Can't take it Mutt? You're as annoying as the old man."

SLAP!

Hermione's hand left a bright red mark on Lucius' cheek. She just couldn't take it anymore. He was just like his son, Draco. The cockroach of a boy left foul memories of his bullying in her mind. Lucius was the same bully his son was.

Lucius and Sirius were both speechless, where did that come from?

"I've had enough…" Hermione whispered. Hermione raised her head and looked Lucius right in the eyes, "How dare you insult and disgrace my friend and Dumbledore?! I will NOT just stand by and watch you bully people!"

"H-how dare you speak to me, Lucius Malfoy, like that?!" he yelled, "I am a pure-blood wizard! A noble! And you dare speak to me that way?!"

"I'm a muggle-born witch and yeah, I am and will talk to you however I see fit," Hermione retaliated.

Sirius smirked at Lucius as Hermione kicked him off his high-horse. He was extremely proud of his fellow Gryffindor's actions. But Lucius only grew angrier by her words and Sirius' mocking face.

"Such a shame that beauty is wasted on a mudblood," he spat, "You're disgusting…"

"You'll pay for that you –" Sirius began.

"Sirius it's okay, I've got this," Hermione said gently to him as she tugged lightly on his shirt. Sirius immediately backed down but his deadly glare never left Lucius.

Hermione returned to Lucius, "Mudblood? Is that the best you've got? Heh, please, I've heard that a million times by a boy as loathsome as you, so maybe you want a better come back towards me."

Lucius glared at Hermione. He opened his mouth a couple of times to say something but nothing came out.

"What? Witch got your tongue?" Hermione mocked.

"You better watch it Mudblood," Lucius hissed out, "I'll get you back for this…"

And with that, he left.

"Whoa," was all Sirius could say. He was so ecstatic! This was the first time someone knocked down Lucius' silver tongue. Sirius grinned from ear-to-ear. He turned to Hermione and just when he was about to explode with praises for her, he stopped. Hermione just stared ahead to the place Lucius was standing. Her eyes weren't actually looking at the spot though… or anything at all. Sirius could tell that she was remembering a distant memory… a sad one. Her eyes gave away everything. He noticed that. Her sweet chocolate eyes were now almost melancholy black. He didn't know much about her but he did know that she's a wounded soul, for everyone knows the eyes are the windows to the soul.

Hermione watched as Lucius turned on his foot and strutted away with wounded pride. Normally she would feel happy to beat a Malfoy at their own game but she couldn't help but be haunted by Malfoy's words… Mudblood…

Although she acted as it never hurt her, the truth is it hurt her dearly. The word brought up so many bad memories… memories of the things she saw in her own time. Certain wizards and witches being slaughtered… mudbloods. The taken over ministry of 1997 that were interrogating people to sort out the worthy witches and wizards and the… mudbloods. But it was her personal experience that pained her the most.

The memory of being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange and then watching Bellatrix carve that word on her arm… mudblood.

No matter how she reacts to the word or how hard she tries to forget it; that word will always haunt her and will always hurt her.

"Hermione?" called a voice from beside her.

Hermione was suddenly pulled back to reality, to 1977. She realised she'd been silently staring into nothing and blushed as she turned to Sirius.

"S-sorry Sirius… I was just lost in thought," she admitted.

"It's ok…" He said. Hermione knew that Sirius noticed something was up. She smiled awkwardly at him, hoping to distract him.

"Well, at least he's gone," Hermione stated.

"Oh, yeah! He's such a piece of work," Sirius growled. "Even going as far as to threaten you… that snake… But I've got your back 'Mione, so don't you worry," he continued confidently.

Hermione giggled, "Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"I'm saw that," he said reminding her of her previous war of words with Malfoy, "but I'll be there to back you up and save you whenever you need me, princess," he continued and added a wink.

Hermione rolled her eyes but said, "Thanks."

Hermione sighed and spun around to face the statue leading up to Dumbledore's office.

"You better get going, Dumbledore's still waiting for you 'Mione," Sirius said.

"Thanks for the reminder Sirius," Hermione said as she began to make her way to the statue.

"Ok then, Bye!" he called to her, "Oh and the password is liquorish whips."

"Thanks, see you later!" she called back.

'_Why does Dumbledore pick such trivial passwords…' _Hermione mumbled inside.

"Liquorish Whips."

The statue turned for her to enter.

Dumbledore waited patiently for Hermione.

'_Obviously this girl has a problem with time itself…'_ he sighed to himself.

He thought of the girl and her time-travel and decided that it would be a useful memory for him in the future. And so, he brought his wand to his right temple and carefully extracted the memory of her arrival and of her story. He watched as the almost white, blue floating memory that hung from the tip of his wand. He gently emptied into an empty glass bottle and labelled it 'March 1977 – Meeting Hermione'.

"Oh, Dumbedore," said a painting.

"Ah, yes, what is it?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, it seems that there's an argument outside the statue. It's between Mister Malfoy and Miss Grace. She seems to be defending Mister Sirius Black and… you sir," it reported.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore asked intrigued by how compassionate the girl seemed.

'_Someone who defends her friends… She is loyal and compassionate… No wonder she was placed in Gryffindor… she will make good changes to our future…'_ he thought.

He waited patiently until he heard the unmistakeable stone turning sound of the statue.

Hermione walked towards the door, but before she could knock she heard, "You may enter Miss Grace."

Hermione smiled as she remembered how she used to ponder over how Dumbledore knew things.

'_I guess I may never know…'_ she sighed.

Hermione turned the bronze door handle and pushed the door open. She was greeted by a gentle smiling Dumbledore who was sitting in his headmaster chair behind his desk.

"I am so sorry for my tardiness Professor Dumbledore sir, it's just, I got into a little… I guess you could call it a disagreement and well…" Hermione ranted on her apology.

"Now, now, it is fine Miss Grace, there's no need to worry," Dumbledore started, "I know what happened between you and Mister Malfoy and I understand why you both had an argument. In fact, I'll be awarding 5 points to Gryffindor for the compassion you showed when you defended Mister Black… and 5 points will be deducted from Slytherin for insulting a fellow student and the headmaster," he smiled mischievously.

Hermione was shocked. _'How on earth did he know that?!'_ she asked herself. _'Never mind… I'll never know…'_ she sighed in defeat.

"Thank-you sir for your understanding," she said instead.

Dumbledore smiled, "I believe it's time to go," he said as he stood. He walked over to her and placed an arm out for her to hold onto.

"Professor? Can we apparate here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes child WE can," Dumbledore said.

"But how? We can't apparate within Hogwarts…"

"You and I can because you are travelling with the headmaster might I remind you."

Hermione laughed just before they disappeared in a swirl. Their destination… Hogsmeade.

Sirius returned to the great hall. He walked through the large archway and surveyed the room. It wasn't long before he spotted the bratty boy he was looking for. Sirius smirked knowingly at Lucius who was scowling at him. Sirius turned away from the boy just as he reached the marauders.

"What was that about?" James asked through a full mouth.

"Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you over that sausage in your mouth," Sirius retaliated.

James swallowed. Once he swallowed his food he began to speak again, "Oh sod off! And I asked what was that?" he pointed over to Malfoy.

"Oh nothing really… He just got knocked of his high-horse by Hermione, that's all…" Sirius said with an enormous smile.

"No way! Really?!" James gasped.

All the marauders and even Lily tuned in to Sirius' explanation of Hermione's amazing performance.

"WOW!" Peter gasped surprised that Hermione could stand her ground against Lucius Malfoy. This only made Peter more motivated to become courageous and strong-willed. He wanted to be just, or even more, brave than Hermione.

Whilst Peter was getting pumped, Sirius and James couldn't stop laughing.

"OH MERLIN!" James laughed out, "Did Lucius really look that pathetic when she said 'witch got your tongue'" James asked imitating a girls voice.

"Yes! He looked horrible! He just kept opening and closing his mouth angrily but couldn't say anything!" Sirius said through laugh outbursts.

James whistled, "Wow, what a girl."

"She's amazing! To stand up to him like that, she makes me proud! She makes all muggle-borns proud!" Lily cheered happily.

"She sure is fantastic," sighed Remus happily.

"That's my best friend for you," Lily chirped.

"Anyway, Sirius?" Remus asked for his attention.

"hmm?"

"She didn't tell you why she was going to Dumbledore did she?"

"No…" Sirius replied, "But if you want to know something interesting, she did look very sad and upset after Malfoy left and there was a bandage on her arm... I didn't ask her about those things."

"Well, we know about her arm, she fell out of bed and hurt it," answered Lily who was, with James and Peter, listening in to the conversation.

"I didn't," James said casually.

Everyone shook their head at James. "What? I just wanted to point SOMETHING out," he grumbled.

"She was sad and upset after Lucius left?" Remus asked to clarify.

"Yes."

"Could she… you know have a crush on…" Peter went on.

"NO!" Remus and Sirius yelling in sync. The two boys looked at each other and cleared their throats.

"What we're trying to say, Peter, is that the two just met so it's very improbable," explained Remus. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"But it is still a possibility," Peter continued, "if you think about it, Hermione only looked upset AFTER he left and it doesn't seem like the 'mean word' affected her at all."

"Peter does have a point," James backed up.

Lily smiled at James, _'awwww, he backs up his friends! He may have changed a bit… I mean, he's not so arrogant…' _she thought to herself.

James noticed Lily staring at him differently. It looked more like gazing than staring actually.

'_Is she falling for me?'_ James questioned.

"Oh Lily! Are you falling for me? Do you feel our chemistry? I knew you would feel it sooner or later!"

"As if Potter," Lily hissed. _'Forget it, he's the same…'_ she grumbled inside.

"Whoa! Guys back on subject here," Sirius reminded them.

"Anyway, I guess Peter has a valid point. Maybe we should just ask her," Remus suggested.

"Okay but how?" asked James.

"Well, I suggest one of us asks her privately," Remus continued, "But who?"

"Me. I'm good at this stuff," Sirius stated without a second thought.

"No, you're too much of a playboy Padfoot," said Remus.

"Well, why don't we have Lily ask since Lily's a girl and Hermione considers Lily her best friend," suggested Peter.

"Great idea Wormtail!" agreed Remus. The other two boys nodded in acceptance and Lily accepted the task without hesitation.

Lucius scowled at Sirius as he walked into the great hall.

'_I hate him! Him and that mudblood, Hermione!' _he yelled inside.

Sirius turned away from him and started talking with his friends, not long after the five of them were bursting out laughing. It was obvious that the mutt spilled everything to them. He recalled the moment that just occurred outside of the headmaster's statue entryway. He had never been so disgraced by someone before, let alone a mudblood. Lucius growled audibly.

"Are you alright?" asked his emotionless friend, Severus.

"No! A mudblood disgraced me!" he raised his voice.

"Whoa, calm down. You don't want the whole school to know you, the great Lucius Malfoy, was – as you put it – 'disgraced' by a mudblood," sighed the other Black brother, Regulus.

"Whatever," Lucius grumbled.

"Well, what happened then?" asked Regulus curiously.

Lucius sighed before he began the story, "Well, I just went to introduce myself to the hot transfer student, Hermione Grace, and…"

Regulus and Severus listened patiently throughout the whole story. Both boys had to hold in their laughter, they didn't want the wrath of broken pride to be inflicted on them.

"So the transfer student is a mudblood?" asked Regulus.

"Yes, a disrespectful, hot mudblood," spat Lucius.

Severus knew she was a muggle-born but he never expected her to be able to stand up against Lucius Malfoy. She was a Gryffindor, they're known for their courage, but he had no idea she could do that. Severus was shocked and, oddly, proud of her. He let a small smile escape him.

'_She sure is spontaneous,'_ he thought.

Regulus, on the other hand, was upset. He was undoubtedly attracted to her but she was a muggle-born. A disgrace to the wizarding world, as his parents say and he knew he just had to keep his distance from her. But…

'_Hermione Grace… a muggle-born witch… a mudblood… a beautiful girl and… a feisty minx… you're just too interesting aren't you, Miss Grace.'_

A/N: OKAY! Sorry it was a couple of hours late! My bad! UNTIL NEXT TIME! :D


	16. Hogsmeade Bonding

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and by the time you finish reading this you would have figured out that you didn't need to read after 'and' in this sentence, for you know what a disclaimer is.

A/N: Hey guys! OMG! Sorry you had to wait a while, I was busy enrolling in a school here and OMG there's a lot that needs to be done, so I thought I'd update before I get more stuff to finish doing with my parents…. Anyways! I did read the reviews and I'm happy you guys like this! It means so much to me… THANK-YOU GUYS! Also, I do apologize to those who like Hermione x Remus better, but I'm gonna stick with Hermione x Sirius… I'm so sorry guys… BUT! I am listening to requests and will give them great thought so feel free to suggest stuff. I'm also going to try my best and make Sirius a changed guy (So, not a jerk… sorry, I'm not very experienced with guys since I'm antisocial and don't talk to many guys so I don't have any idea what they think like and… yeah… sorry…). I am sorry guys… anyway….

Tigersky7: Thanks so so so so much for the review, I really appreciate it and I'm super happy you enjoy reading this!

Chapter 15: Hogsmeade Bonding

Hermione, as usual, took a deep breath in upon their arrival in Hogsmeade. It was almost exactly the way she remembered it. Paved streets, white cottage like stores, streets not so busy but with horse-and-cart's as well as the famous three broomsticks. The only difference was some shops from her time were not open yet. For example, Hermione's favourite bookstore 'Spines of Pages' that stood next to the famous '_' candy store was non-existent. But all in all Hogsmeade brought back good memories.

Hermione smiled silently as the best times here with Ron and Harry replayed in her mind. Her favourite time was in third year when she and Ron went to see the Shrieking Shack and when Draco Malfoy continued to bully the both of them with his two dimwitted sidekicks he got a good scare from Harry, who was hidden in the invisibility cloak. The look on Draco's face was priceless. The three ran off screaming! Harry truly was devious… She let a small giggle escape her lips and sighed contentedly as she returned to reality.

Hermione noticed Dumbledore smiling at her, obviously he knew she was reliving a happy memory he didn't interrupt.

'_That was awfully nice of him,'_ Hermione thought with great gratitude. She never realised till now how precious those simple memories were.

Hermione turned 90 degrees to the left so she was facing the old Professor. She smiled happily at him and asked, "Where to first Sir?"

"You tell me, what is it you need, dear child?" he asked gently.

What did she need? She never thought a great deal about it. What didn't she have?

'_That's right! Casual clothes!' _Hermione reminded herself.

Hermione smiled sheepishly before answering Dumbledore's question, "Clothes sir… Casual clothes."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Alright then, Madame MacCarth's it is then."

Hermione was familiar with the shop. Madame MacCarth's was the place for clothes. She has everything! Literally from gowns to swimsuits! You name the style, she's got it. For the first time in two days Hermione was unimaginably joyful. Who knew someone could be THIS excited to go shopping? Well… plenty of girls actually since it's usually class after class after class every day… but this was definitely a first for Hermione. Hermione actually enjoyed learning rather than shopping but this time she would prefer to shop than anything else after the year she's had (referring to 1997). They kept walking down streets until they came to the most extravagant looking store.

Hermione shook her head, _'She's as extravagant as always… well, at least it hasn't changed much… except for the pixie lights she uses for the sign in the 1990s.'_

The sign above the door read, in humungous letters with shimmering glitter, **Madame MacCarth's Exquisite Wizard & Witch Wear**. The doors were already opened and inviting. Hermione smiled to herself as they entered the store.

Hermione was shocked the store. She wasn't shocked at how there was no one in it, well that's because it wasn't Hogsmeade weekend, but the silence and emtiness wasn't the shocking fact of the store it was the clothing merchandise. Rows and piles of clothes were everywhere. Literally EVERYWHERE! It had clothes in rows on racks and piled on tables but clothes were also hanging everywhere else. Clothes hung down from the ceiling, floating in isles of more clothing, hanging off the railings of the twisting staircase and on the chandelier in the middle of the room clothing were hanging from it. In the 1990s the shop was more organised so it was easier for streams of girls to find what they were looking for. But here, it was…

'_This isn't a store! This is a cyclone catastrophe of clothes!'_ Hermione yelled shockingly inside.

Hermione stared dumbstruck at the 'mess' of merchandise. Dumbledore chuckled and called out, "There's a customer here Madame!"

Hermione suddenly heard a loud yelp coming from behind the cashier counter, but the only thing behind it was a solid white wall. Hermione watched as the wall behind the counter faded away and was replaced by, what looked like, a big store room only it was filled with material. She could see nothing but a room full of material. Then two piles of material started to move. Curious, Hermione moved towards the counter to see what was happening to the material piles. When Hermione came to the counter she noticed how that the clothing materials touched the counter itself.

'_How can someone get to the back of the room if they can't even get behind the counter?'_ Hermione questioned. The mysterious material shifted again and Hermione edged closer. She could see nothing but shimmering colours…

"HI!" popped out a head.

Hermione screamed in fright. She fell to the floor, hands pulled over her heart area on her chest. She could feel her heart beating against her chest and took lots of deep breaths.

"Sorry dear," a white haired woman apologised. The woman had shoulder length white hair and twinkling blue eyes. She looked at Hermione happily and held out a slim hand. She had smooth porcelain white skin. Her face held a broad smile and a beauty spot under her left eye. She was beautiful. No flaw touched her face… well, other than the big puffy bags under her eyes. She looked about 20 but had snow coloured hair. Hermione accepted the outstretched hand and was helped to her feet. As soon as Hermione was steady, the woman let go and bounced towards Dumbledore.

'_Yup, it's definitely Madame MacCarth… she's as energetic as ever,' _Hermione sighed to herself.

"Ah Albus! It's been a while!" she exclaimed as she beamed up at him.

"Yes it has Miranda," he said, "but I'm not here to reminisce about your troublemaking years-"

"Troublemaking years?" Hermione cut in curiously. Hermione knew Miranda MacCarth after the many visits she made to this very shop in her own time, but she never once questioned how old MacCarth really was.

"Yes, dear, I'm an old student of Dumbledore's… He was my transfiguration professor," MaCarth explained.

"Oh..." Hermione understood; until another question dawned on her, "Transfiguration Professor? How old are you?"

Miranda MacCarth giggled.

"Well I'm older than 'you-know-who' I can tell you that," she said with a wink, "Pixie fig lotion potions and a couple of spells here and there do wonders, sweetheart."

Hermione was gobsmacked! _'How can someone who looks that young be older than Voldemort?!'_ Hermione screamed inside.

"Well, moving on now," Dumbledore interrupted, "We're just here to look around and purchase some clothes for this young lady."

"Oh! Alright then," MacCarth cheered, "Look around sweetheart and try on anything you like. Oh and with the clothes that are floating around, you've got to be a little sneaky to catch those piles, okay?"

Hermione was slightly confused as to what she meant but nodded anyway in understanding. Then just as surprisingly as she appeared, MacCarth was gone in an instance.

'_Apparition…' _Hermione sighed.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione and smiled. He handed her a small, brown pouch. Hermione was confused. She tried shaking it but there was no sound and when she looked in it, it was empty. Dumbledore observed her as she checked the pouch.

"I've got the money, that is for you to take your shopping back to Hogwarts without suspicion," he explained briefly.

Hermione finally understood. She was upset that she didn't realise the obvious earlier. "The Undetectable Extension Charm! Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" she exclaimed deeply disappointed with herself.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Alright, now get to your shopping," he shooed.

Hermione smiled in response and bolted for the nearest clothes rack.

'_Poor girl needs this after the future she's been through,'_ Albus thought sympathetically, though he was happy to see the girl darting from rack to table and pouncing on floating piles that speed up in the presence of someone.

Half an hour had passed and Hermione had piled a 'decent' amount of clothes onto the front desk. She had some cute short-sleeved tees and a few woolly sweaters. She had nagged herself a few breezy long-sleeved shirts that wouldn't exactly keep her warm but would cover her scar on the left; plus she loved the breathable material. She also got herself some actually warm long-sleeved shirts and some lovely denim jeans. She had three or four denim shorts, as well as lots of gorgeous skirts. The skirts were all mid-thigh length and were either high waisted or the usual hipster ones.

Hermione was satisfied with her casual wear. She smiled contentedly at the pile, but she felt that something was missing.

Dumbledore smiled tiredly at her pile, "Anything else child?"

Hermione realised what was missing and blushed furiously. "W-well, I need some undergarments…" she whispered. Though it was quiet Dumbledore heard her. He nodded and Hermione dashed up the twisting staircase yelling "THANK-YOU SIR!"

Hermione picked out the usual plain panties and tossed them onto the pile directly under the railing she was near. She was glad that the shopping was coming to an end. All she needed was some stockings and a few bras. Hermione easily located the stockings since they were one of the items of clothing hanging from the chandelier.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed at the chandelier, "Accio stockings," she said. Soon enough all the stockings hanging on the chandelier launched at her. Hermione ducked as grey, black, nude coloured stockings came towards her. The landed around her and she picked up onlya couple of black and nude coloured stockings. She levitated the other 10 stockings back onto the chandelier and tossed HER stockings onto her pile. Now she headed to the back of the second level to find the last item of shopping she needed. It wasn't long before she found a few bras her size and taste and so she headed down the twisty staircase to the large pile on the counter.

Hermione smiled sheepishly at Dumbledore. "Sorry Professor…" she mumbled.

"No need to worry child, now do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, thank-you sir!" She cheered.

Dumbledore smiled and turned to MacCarth as she suddenly appeared, again, from behind all those materials.

"Alright! Let's see…" she said as she calculated the total cost of this pile.

Dumbledore paid for the pile as promised while Hermione stood there stunned, staring up at the floating number.

'_OH MY MERLIN! D-DID I REALLY JUST SPEND-!' _she couldn't even say the number in her head.

Hermione looked at Dumbledore as he began to stuff her clothes into the pouch that he removed from her frozen hand. She followed Dumbledore out of the store and started her profuse apologies.

"It's alright Miss Grace! It's fine! You deserve this treat…" he said exasperated from her irritating amount of apologies.

"O-okay…" Hermione sighed.

"Good… Now, shall we get you something to eat?" he asked. Clearly he knew that Hermione skipped lunch.

Hermione opened her mouth the answer but her stomach beat her to it.

GRUMBLE~

Hermione blushed as Dumbledore chuckled.

"The Three Broomsticks it is," Dumbledore announced.

They found themselves a nice two person table near the door of the Three Broomsticks. Dumbledore ordered them each butterbeers and Hermione got a simple ham sandwich.

Hermione ate merrily as Dumbledore chatted to a nearby wizard. Once Hermione was done, Dumbledore ended his conversation and started one with Hermione.

"How's 1977 Hogwarts treating you Miss Grace?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's alright… I'm mostly enjoying the time I spend with my new found friends but at the same time… I miss my old ones…"

"Things will get better, you are doing this for them," he reminded her.

Hermione smiled sadly at him.

"Now, Miss Grace, what is your plan?"

"Well, I know of 'the order' that you're currently thinking of creating and now I'm trying to get two specific people to change themselves for the better and to join me and the definite others in your organisation," Hermione explained.

"Those specific two people are?"

"Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape," she answered.

"Is that the plan?" Dumbledore asked clearly not impressed.

"No, well… not just that… I know of three horcruxes…" Hermione whispered.

"W-what?" Dumbledore gasped in surprise.

"I know of three horcruxes," Hermione repeated and continued, "Harry, my best friend and the chosen one, told me all he knew of them…"

Dumbledore leaned in to hear her out.

"Harry told me of the first Horcrux he happened upon, Tom Riddle's diary. Harry destroyed it with a basilisk fang after he killed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor in the chamber of secrets. He said that future you also destroyed one… A ring… I think it was Voldemort's mother's ring… anyway, the last one I know of is the Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Ron, my other best friend, destroyed that with the Sword of Gryffindor. I found that the sword can destroy Horcruxes since the sword 'absorbs what makes it powerful' so since Harry used it to kill the Basilisk, the sword absorbed basilisk venom."

Dumbledore nodded to make sure Hermione knew he understood her so far and so Hermione continued.

"And since Harry told me that Voldemort," she whispered the name lower than she was already speak, "was interested in making SEVEN horcruxes, however I don't know if he succeeded… My plan is to find out how many horcruxes there are, where they are, destroy them and help kill Voldemort."

"Do you know where some of the horcruxes are at the moment?" Dumbledore asked anxiously.

"Well, not entirely… Harry told me that future Lucius Malfoy had the diary in his possession before handing it to G- I mean, before giving it to a student before its destruction…" She waited to see if Dumbledore was keeping up.

Dumbledore nodded, "So you think Lucius in this time will have it?"

"I'm not sure. Harry didn't even know WHEN Lucius had it in his possession to begin with but Lucius of this time is a start. Anyway, Harry also said that YOU never told him where it was… the ring that is… but do you know its whereabouts?" Hermione questioned.

Dumbledore took a long pause before answering, "I do have an idea, but I'll retrieve it myself."

Hermione nodded before continuing, "And lastly, Harry told me that the locket is located in a cave … He called it 'Horcrux Cave' and said that it had a potion guarding it…"

"A potion guarding it?" Dumbledore repeated.

"Yes, it was a potion that makes the drinker thirsty… He said that the only way to get the locket was to drink it and that there are evil creatures lurking in the water around the horcrux. When the drinker goes for water, they pull them in… anyway, that's the only place I'm sure of at the moment."

"Alright," said Dumbledore, "I'll help you whenever you need it… though I think you could have more help from others as well," he hinted.

"N-no," Hermione blurted, "I couldn't possibly put them in danger…"

"But what good does it do the future if you do it all by yourself?"

Hermione thought for a long while before, "None…"

"Then help is what you're in dire need of," Dumbledore advised.

"But, then I'd have to tell them of the future and put them in danger and who knows if they'll even believe me?!"

"Have faith in the people you surround yourself with my dear… they'll always surprise you!"

Hermione smiled. Dumbledore was right. She did need the help, but that didn't make it easier for her… what should she do?

Hermione sighed, "I'll think about it…" She downed the rest of her butterbeer as Dumbledore smiled triumphantly and pushed his empty mug aside.

"Well, I believe it's almost time for classes to start," Dumbledore said as they exited the bar, "Time to get you back."

Dumbledore outstretched his arm for her to take. She checked herself to make sure she had her wand, bag and pouch. Once she was set to go she grabbed onto Dumbledore's arm.

They arrived inside Dumbledore's office. Hermione took deep breaths before bidding Dumbledore farewell.

"Thank-you for everything Dumbledore sir," Hermione said, "And I'll keep you updated in anything I find out about the horcruxes."

Dumbledore nodded, "and I the same Miss Grace."

Hermione waved at him from his study door before she left. The corridors were busy with students as they hurried to their next class.

'_Speaking about next class, what do I have now?'_ Hermione thought.

She took out her schedule from her bag and searched.

'_And I was just talking about dark magic stuff…'_ Hermione thought as she remembered the Horcrux conversation she just had with Dumbledore.

'_Well I better get to DADA now then…_' she sighed. Hermione began to walk down the corridors.

She was glad to have DADA now. She was in the mood to kick some Dark Arts ass… as well as see Lily.

'_I wonder how she coped with lover boy at lunch,'_ she giggled to herself.

She was going to have a fun class next, she just knew it.

A/N: sorry it's so late! Anyway, I'm gonna be busy this week again so I might update next week… I'm so sorry guys! Anyway, Hope you liked it!


	17. DADA Duel

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: KNOCK KNOCK

_Who's there?_

Dis is nut

_Dis is nut who?_

Dis is nut J.K. Rowling, thus I donut own Harry Potter ;)

A/N: Ok, bad joke I know… humour is not my strong point… sorry guys… But hopefully it did at least make you crack a smile! Smiles always make me happy and hopefully it's the same for you guys! Anyways! Here's the update! I hope you like it and OMG! Thanks for your encouragement and help guys! Keep those reviews coming! ;) xoxoxo

Chapter 16: DADA Duel

Hermione arrived at the DADA classroom 3I. Hermione entered the class silently and noticed that her professor still hasn't shown. Hermione sighed in relief and looked around. She searched for the one friend she was so eager to meet up with. Lily. Lily sat comfortably in a row and isle away from James. Hermione noticed the light crimson tint that shaded her cheeks and knew something had happened. Hermione smirked as she approached her bashful friend. Hermione seated herself beside Lily in the conveniently empty seat.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked knowingly.

Lily aced Hermione and frowned, "What do you mean?" she asked ignorantly. "Nothing happened."

"Sure, so that means you have a fever," Hermione said as she brushed her own cheeks to emphasise what she meant by 'that'.

Lily sighed in defeat, "Alright… well, he seemed a bit… you know different… he was less arrogant and arrogant and more confident in his friends and caring," she said her cheeks' crimson tint darkening at the memory. She then sighed in disappointment, "then he turned back into the git he was before…" she grumbled.

Hermione couldn't stop laughing. Lily was so dense sometimes. He has changed into a fine man – as Sirius had said to the golden trio once before in the future – but he was only a complete git when it came to Lily. Lily didn't notice how desperately head-over-heels in love he is. She makes him nervous and he resorts to being a git. Hermione sighed, her smile still plastered on her face as she returned to Lily, who was now glaring holes through Hermione's skull.

"It's not funny," Lily glared at Hermione.

"Okay, my bad! But, come on Lily! Just give the guy a chance! You never know, maybe he has changed," Hermione winked.

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, "Maybe I'll think about it but first," she glanced at James and Sirius who were doing a bad job at trying to lip read. Lily rolled her eyes and mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to them. The boys nodded hesitantly and turned away grumbling to each other. Lily giggled before turning back to the frizzy-haired witch.

"But first what?" Hermione asked rather impatiently.

"Whoa! Chill Mi*!" Lily exclaimed throwing her hands in the air imitating surrender.

"Mi?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, Mi! It's a nickname! Your name is Her-MI-one, thus I cut off the Her and the one and TADA! Mi!"

Hermione laughed at Lily's eccentric poses during her explanation but knew what she was saying. Lily was a great best friend, just like her son… they both knew how to make Hermione smile. "Sounds good," Hermione answered honestly happy with the nickname. "So anyway, but first what?"

"Oh that!" Lily almost forgot. "Sirius told us about the whole 'verbal war' you had with Lucius."

"He probably exaggerated," Hermione said, "it wasn't even a 'war' I just defended my friends and myself by stating the truth," she shrugged.

"Well, you did an awesome job there Mi," Lily giggled, "but you know you can tell me anything."

Hermione nodded and Lily took that as an opportunity to initiate the in depth girl talk.

"I know we've only known each other for less than 24 hours but you can still come to me for advise and stuff; I'm here for you as a friend not just as head girl. So you can come talk to me about school, homework, clothes and even guys."

"Yeah, I know… Now, where is this going?" Hermione asked getting nervous.

'_Oh Merlin! Please! Lily… Please ask me anything but my background! I can't tell you! Lily, I'm not even sure if I should tell you, I mean I know what Dumbledore said but… I just… I just can't do it yet! Please Lily! Don't ask me!' _Hermione yelled at Lily inside.

Lily didn't notice Hermione's anxiousness as she continued what she was saying, "What I'm trying to say is, Hermione if you fancy Malfoy I understand, you don't need to hide it from me, I-"

"WHOA! WHAT?!" Hermione exclaimed completely taken off guard by the question.

"You don't like Lucius?" Lily asked cautiously.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! EWW! THAT'S… NO! OH MERLIN NO!" Hermione confirmed.

Lily let out a relieved sigh. "Thank the witches! When Sirius told us that you looked a little upset when Lucius left we just thought that… well, you know…"

"Wait, hold up. Upset? Lily, I was upset because that incident brought up bad memories, you know, I knew a guy just like him. And we?"

"Yeah, me and the marauders…. Sorry Mi, we were just worried…"

"Okay, well, you don't need to be and next time, you guys should just come out and ask me, don't use the friendship code you-can-tell-me-anything innocent act."

"Alright… and sorry Mi…" Lily whispered as the teacher finally entered the room.

Hermione smiled, "It's fine Lil," she winked at the nickname. The two girls giggled together causing the professor to notice them.

"Something funny girls?" the unnamed professor asked.

"No, sorry sir," the girls answered simultaneously.

"Good. Now, welcome to Defence against the Dark Arts seventh years, for those who don't know me, I am Professor Merrythought," the fair haired professor announced. "Now I will put each of you in pairs that will be partners for any drills, duels and practise that goes on this year. Even if you don't like each other than tough luck, get along or else you'll take it in turns to be my partner, got it?"

The class shuddered but answered in sync, "Yes Professor."

"Good now, Delilah Tiffon with Lucas Pilotroub, Albert Runcorn with Nymphadora Tonks…" Professor Merrythought continued.

Hermione instantly looked around the room. There, sitting all the way in the back was a younger version of the Nymphadora Lupin she knew. Nymphadora's pink hair had morphed into a deep shade of fiery red and she glared dangerously at Merrythought who was paying no attention to the metamorphmagus witch.

'_I guess, she really doesn't like the to be called 'Nymphadora'….'_ Hermione giggled to herself.

"Lily Evans with James Potter…" Merrythought went on.

Lily's jaw dropped as those name exited the professor's lips and James obviously had the opposite reaction.

"YES!" He shouted alarming all in the room.

"Is there a problem Mister Potter?" Merrythought hissed.

"The exact opposite of that Merry! My Lily! I will be with my Lily!"

"That will change if you don't sit down shut your gob Mister Potter," Professor Merrythought threatened.

The threat worked amazingly as James immediately shut his mouth and seated himself stiffly in his chair. Sirius beside him was laughing silently non-stop.

"Lastly, we have Sirius Black with…"

Sirius stopped laughing and, for a memorable moment, actually paid attention. He honestly didn't take any notice of the names being called and the same can be said for his partner.

"Hermione Grace."

Hermione was shocked but not disappointed. Sirius, on the other hand was extremely happy, except he didn't yell in triumph only winked at Hermione, who was glaring hard at him, and smirk at the jealous guys around the room.

"Since that's sorted, we will begin the year off with duels," Merrythought began and the class wiggled in excitement as all the tables lifted from the ground. The tables hovered above their heads and suddenly each student, and their chair, was carefully moved to the side of the classroom. There was a large empty space in the middle of the room, but it wasn't empty for long. The tables then floated down on the ground to form a large and very long table that took up the entire middle isle, the duel table. "These duels will show me each of your skills and will give me a good idea for what needs to be improved. Now we'll start from the bottom of the barrel. Miss Grace and Mister Black please come forward."

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other for a mere second before they both stood from their chairs.

"This'll be easy," Sirius whispered confidently to James.

"Don't be overconfident now, you don't even know what she can do Padfoot," James said seriously, "Well, anyway good luck!" he cheered.

Sirius shrugged and lazily made his way to the table grinning at the blushing girls around him.

'_I'm one of the best at DADA, a cute transfer girl won't beat me.'_

"You've got this Mi," Lily said encouragingly.

"Thanks Lil, and you know, if he says something I don't like I can whip his ass," Hermione winked mischievously.

"Same goes here~" Lily sang, "oh and good luck Mi!"

With that, Hermione made walked silently to the table.

'_I've dealt with worse.'_

She and Sirius then lifted themselves onto the table. Hermione stood on the right facing Sirius who wore the most confident smile she'd ever seen. They both slowly walked over to the center where they met face to face. The two lifted there wands to face vertically in front of their faces.

"Confident are we?" Hermione asked.

"You got that right," Sirius winked.

"Don't get too cocky, Sirius."

"Same to you 'Mione."

The two wands then lowered quickly in, what seemed like a swatting motion, to initiate the challenge. They both walked back a little taking their place to fight.

"Wands at the ready," Merrythought declared. A long silence passed over the class before one word broke the ice.

"GO!"

"Waddiwasi!" Hermione yelled. At that moment bright lights shot out of her wand aiming for Sirius. One hit Sirius and made him stagger back slightly. It wasn't dangerous enough to wound him physically; it only wounded his ego.

Hermione smiled in satisfaction at the sight, "Show me what you got."

Sirius glared in anger at her, "Densuageo!"

Hermione knew that spell. Draco used it on her to humiliate her once before. The tooth-growing spell was not going to get the best of her this time.

"Finite Incantatem!" Hermione yelled, the spell cancelled out Sirius' hex, "Expelliarmus!"

"Finite!" Sirius used the same counter as Hermione to avoid defeat. "Aguamenti!" he yelled in frustration. A large and strong amount of water started gushing out of the tip of his wand and shot at Hermione. Hermione was then drenched from head to toe.

"You needed to cool down a bit," he winked.

"Anteoculatia!"Hermione yelled. Antlers started to sprout from Sirius' head. They were lovely black antlers that actually looked good on him. The antlers growth clearly hurt by the way his face scrunched up in pain for a mere moment before he glared straight at Hermione. When he did, Hermione gasped from how good looking he was and her cheeks heated up. Sirius smirked at her blush and gave her a wink.

"Jerk," she hissed.

Sirius just chuckled.

"Serpensortia!" Hermione sent a snake towards Sirius.

Sirius chuckled, "Vipera Evanesca!" The snake was terminated. "Mobiliarbus!"

"Finite!" Hermione instantly countered his charm; but Sirius knew she would and casted another charm before she could.

"Diffindo!" he yelled.

The spell cut a little up her left arm. It wasn't dangerous, it would heal but the problem was that her left arm was bandaged. As soon as the spell cut her arm, that bandage fell to her feet. All the onlookers gasped at the cut.

"Alright, I think that's enough, that was too far Mister Black," said Professor Merrythought.

"No Professor, just one more round. This is nothing. The real enemy would do worse than this," Hermione glared at Sirius.

Sirius didn't know how to react. He didn't mean to hurt her. He was so caught up in the moment that he actually hurt her and honestly he felt horrible for doing so. He never would have hurt her… but why did he use that spell? He didn't know what to do, but he did know Hermione was furious; she was going to get back at him.

"Hermione, sorry, I really didn't mean it," he apologised sincerely.

"Flipendo!" Hermione knocked Sirius backwards with the jinx as payback. "Now we're even, but I still want one more round," she demanded, her eyes not once leaving Sirius.

"Alright, one more round, since you're both tied," said Merrythought. Sirius said nothing. The two duellists focussed on one another anticipating the others move.

"Ladies first," Sirius challenged.

"With pleasure," retorted Hermione, "Immobulus!"

"Finite! Waddiwasi!" Sirius countered and casted immediately. His duelling abilities were flawless and fast, but he did have the tendency to underestimate his opponent, you know, Hermione wasn't called 'the brightest witch of her age' for nothing.

"Protego!" she yelled. Suddenly the swift bright lights that were flying towards her doubled back and headed for Sirius. He wasn't prepared for attack.

"Confundos!" she yelled again just after he had staggered back from the hit.

Suddenly, everything was blurry and everything around him moved strangely. He felt light headed and dizzy. What was going on? He couldn't even think straight. The truth was she had confused him. He never gave up and never lost a fight, so no matter how disoriented and confused he is he knew what to do. He focussed his attention on a giggling Hermione Grace. "Spiculum!" Sirius rarely used the stinging jinx but it was a duel.

Hermione, on the other hand, was always on alert. "Protego!" she sent the jinx right back to Sirius and added the finishing blow… literally. "Stupefy!"

Sirius was sent flying back on the table to the very edge of his end. He grunted in pain before stiffly lifting is right hand as far up as he could manage, which wasn't far at all, and put a thumbs-up sign at her. A large cheer erupted in the DADA class as Hermione was announced as the winner. She was happy she won but she knew it was mostly because she has a little bit more field experience with death eaters as her opponents. She laughed as they cheered but ultimately walked to her defeated opponent. Sirius was not in good shape. He was lying on his pack, obviously still stinging with the effects of the stunning spell, and had a swelled up face from the stinging jinx and lastly, strange yet appealing black antlers.

Hermione knelt down beside him leaning forward with her arms for support. "Sorry about that…" she whispered apologetically. Sirius' eyes looked at her then move down to the cut he made on her arm, he was about to apologise when he saw something there. Something shocking… 'Mudblood'…

"Sirius?" Hermione called. Sirius' eyes immediately returned to her eyes, "I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

Sirius chuckled, "No need, it was a duel and hey, let's face it, I deserve a good beating for disrespecting you since you came."

Hermione giggled, "True!"

"You have a beautiful smile you know that," he said gazing up at her.

Hermione blushed but said, "You're probably still confused from earlier."

"Come on Miss Grace others need to duel and Mister Black is going to the medical wing with Mister Potter," Professor Merrythought said.

"Yes Professor."

James came quickly to help Sirius to his feet and Hermione accompanied them to the door of the classroom.

"Mione?" called Sirius.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I'm not confused. You smile like an angel," he said.

Hermione blushed furiously and statured an answer, "T-thanks... S-sirius…"

He smiled at how lovely she was when she's bashful. "Oh and I'm sorry about you arm… I never should have used that spell…"

"Oh no, it's fine! Nothing a healing spell can't fix," she smiled. She looked down at the wound and remembered the badage.

'_Bloody hell! The bandage!'_ she panicked. She hid her arm behind her back so that Sirius wouldn't see it but when she looked up they were gone. She opened the door cautiously and saw James pulling, well more like dragging, serious down the corridor. She watched as they disappeared around the corner. She felt funny… she didn't know what it was, but she felt all fluffy and giddy… What was wrong with her? Hermione shook her head and sighed. She was so confused. She quickly pulled out the pouch she had in her pocket and took out a newly bought sweater. She was now covering her unwanted mark and was incredibly hot… No, not the appealing hot, she was seriously HOT! She was sweating already under the sweater but it was the only way to stop people from noticing 'that' mark.

"Mi! You were awesome!" someone cheered behind her. Lily was clearly excited about the duel that just happened. Hermione turned to greet the cheerful bestie of hers. "You were so quick… impeccable performance Mi!" Lily stated.

"Thanks Lil," Hermione said rather tiredly.

"You look totally exhausted and…. Where'd the sweater come from?"

Hermione giggled but pointed out the pouch she was holding, "I always carry spare stuff," she lied.

"Oh okay, come on, let's go watch the others," Lily cheered.

Hermione nodded happily and seated herself beside the energetic head girl. The rest of the lesson passed rather quickly and Hermione was pretty much zoned out. She was thinking about other matters that had nothing to do with DADA class.

'_How am I going to get Malfoy to tell me the current locations of the Horcruxes?'_ she thought annoyingly.

"I? Mi? Mi~? HERMIONE!"

Hermione jumped, "Lil?!"

"I've been calling you for a while now, class just finished and you were totally out of it, but come on, we've got advanced charms," Lily informed her.

Hermione nodded and retrieved her bag since she had everything else. The two girls headed for classroom 2E for Advanced Charms.

'_well, if I remember correctly I have this class with Lil and one marauder… James… Great! A whole lesson with the soon-to-be love birds….' _She sighed.

*Mi is pronounced as 'my' … just in case you guys pronounce it as the Spanish 'mi'

A/N: Hey guys~ okay so there it is and I'll update again next week since it's my bday party tomorrow and our house blessing (house warming) party… Then on Monday, it's my proper birthday! YES! I WILL SUCCESSFULLY REACH THE AGE OF 16 ON MONDAY! YEAH! Anyway, thanks again guys for the reviews! LOVE YOU! Xoxoxoxo .


	18. Truth Be Told

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me…. I don't have the awesomeness for it…. :(

A/N: Hey guys! I actually got this in on time! Thanks for the reviews and greetings guys! I am now 16 and have more responsibilities… YAY! (feel the sarcasm) :( Also, I know that Tonks and Lupin have an age gap but in this they're the same age. :) anyway! I hope you guys like this! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I LOVE YOU! Xoxoxoxo

Chapter 17: Truth be told

Hermione and Lily spent most of their trip discussing potions and Lily's strategy in beating James in their DADA class' continuation duels, since James was with Sirius in the medical wing for the rest of the lesson. They continued giggling and going over charms and jinxes until they finally reached their last destination of their day, classroom 2E.

They were early for class since the two girls shared something else in common; they hated to be late. The class had only a handful of students. Some Ravenclaw, some Slytherins, a couple of Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor, James Potter.

Hermione nudged the already blushing head girl and started towards James. James saw them, well more like saw Lily, and jumped in excitement. He very enthusiastically beckoned them to come and sit. There was only one empty seat beside James and two empty seats behind him. Hermione, followed by Lily, walked down the aisle to the said empty seats. However, when Hermione reached the two empty seats she not only occupied one, she placed her bag in the other. Lily was shocked.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered angrily.

"Giving James a chance," Hermione said playfully. She then nodded her head towards the eager Potter who was too deep in his own thoughts to hear them. Lily huffed in annoyance before seating herself beside the overjoyed head boy. Hermione giggled at the two bickering. With a sigh, Hermione took a good look around. Class was bound to start any minute and yet, without her noticing, the class was already filled with a few more students. Hermione continued her observation. There weren't many girls in this class, in fact, the majority of the people in the class were boys. The only girls she saw were two Hufflepuff girls gossiping away, three Raveclaw girls absorbed in books and a very snobby Slytherin who glared with envy at Hermione.

'_What is her problem?'_

Then with a snort the girl in question turned to gaze dreamily at someone in the front. Puzzled, Hermione followed her line of sight. Hermione was surprised to find a group of Slytherin boys staring at her.

'_Why are they staring at me?! Wait wait wait! Calm down Hermione… they could be looking at someone else…'_

Hermione turned to look behind her but all there was, was a wall. They were really looking at her. She turned back to face them.

'_What are they up to…' _Hermione thought suspiciously.

The boys weren't handsome…. Well, honestly one was. He was right in the middle and was the one who stared up at her deep in thought whilst the other boys whispered to each other. This boy had neat black hair and royal blue eyes that really enhanced the natural beauty of his fair face. He was GORGEOUS!

'_Just as gorgeous as Sirius….' _Hermione sighed, then all of a sudden she widened her eyes in shock, _'Sirius… gorgeous?! N-no way! Stop thinking such ignorant things Hermione! T-they are… alike?' _Hermione thought.

She had just realised how much this boy resembled Sirius and blushed as realisation hit her.

'_How could I have forgotten! Of course he looks like Sirius! He's R.A.B! Regulus Arcturus Black! He's Sirius' brother!'_

The boy, now known as Regulus, smirked playfully as she blushed and stared. Hermione noticed this smirk and immediately averted her eyes. She had been staring right back at him! Hermione looked around the room frantically and caught the Slytherin girl glaring intensely at Hermione again.

'_That girl definitely likes Regulus… I wonder what he's like…' _Hermione thought curiously, _'Wait! No you don't Hermione!'_

Regulus stood from the table whispering something to his friends before he turned towards Hermione.

'_Oh Merlin! He's coming this way! NO NO NO!' _she screamed inside.

"Psst, Lil… PSST!" she whispered to Lily.

"What?!" Lily said in annoyance as she looked back. Hermione noticed how close the two in front of her were getting.

Hermione smiled but continued, "Please come sit here… QUICK!"

"Sorry Mi… I'm… giving Potter a chance," she winked back.

Hermione grumbled under her breath something whilst knowing this as payback. Lily giggled and turned back to continue her conversation with James.

'_damn…' _Hermione cursed as Regulus came to stop at her desk. Hermione looked up at him but could still see Lily and James turn to watch her and Regulus.

Regulus smiled down at her, "May I sit here Miss Grace?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side in confusion but answered, "S-sure…"

He instantly removed her bag and handed it to her before seating himself beside her comfortably.

'_How does he know who I am?'_

As if reading her mind he smiled at her and said, "Lucius had quite a lot to say about you."

Hermione sighed, "I bet he did… Is that why you and your buddies down there," she pointed to the unattractive boys in the front, "were staring at me?"

"Well that was one reason."

"And the other was?"

Regulus smiled devilishly, "Look in the mirror and see for yourself, angel."

Hermione blushed but huffed angrily.

'_He's definitely Sirius' brother…'_

"My names Regulus Arcturus Black, it's a pleasure to make you acquaintance," he picked up her resting hand and placed a soft, sweet kiss to the back.

Hermione blushed furiously, "H-Hermione Grace…"

"I know," he stated.

At that moment the professor entered.

'_Professor Flitwick is the professor here? Whoa! How old is the guy?' _Hermione thought curiously.

"Welcome to Advanced Charms young witches and wizards," he began. "You all have shown great talent in you previous average charm classes and have now been excelled to a high level. Some of you are sixth years and others are seventh, but no matter what years you are in I want you all to get along and leave all that house rivalry riff-raff out of my class."

"Sixth years?" Hermione whispered to herself.

"Yes, this class is a mixture of talented sixth years, like me, and seventh years," Regulus explained.

"Right… figures…" Hermione sighed.

As Professor Flitwick began the lesson, Hermione gave all her attention to him. She had knack for charms.

Hermione was so engulfed in the lesson that she never noticed the glances she received from Mister Black. Regulus watched as she took notes and surveyed the wand movements Professor Flitwick performed. She learned unimaginably fast and mastered each new charm with ease. She was a natural; a natural genius at charms and a natural mudblood. Regulus sighed. He detested her for the fact that she was a mudblood, but for some reason she was just too interesting hate. She was beautiful yet she's a mudblood; talented yet muggle-born and a very smart witch yet she was raised her entire life in the muggle world. How can someone so hateable make someone so superior like Regulus unwilling to hate her? Regulus shook his head and focussed on what was important… charms.

Hermione watched as Flitwick began to explain the truth charm.

"This charm is known as the 'Truth Charm'. When performed properly, it works the same as Veritaserum. No matter who, or how strong, your opponent will spill everything on whatever it is you ask of," Flitwick announced.

The class began to chatter amongst themselves in excitement.

"Settle down now… I know you all must be excited but I warn you. It is an incredibly hard charm to master. In fact, using the Veritaserum would be far easier than using this charm, for with the truth serum all one needs to do is mix the ingredients properly whereas, with this charm, one must have a stronger will than the enemy and must be able to concentrate without distraction. Can you all do that?"

The class nodded enthusiastically. Flitwick then turned around and started to scribble on some parchment.

"Of course **I** can," Regulus said confidently.

Hermione giggled at this comment which earned her a hard glare from Black.

"What?" he snapped.

"Oh nothing… You and your brother have the same egotistical confidence that the girls just love," Hermione replied.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Regulus asked confused.

"Well…. Both."

"Oh, so girls just LOVE my egotistical confidence," he edged closer to her.

Hermione blushed but stood her ground, not moving an inch. "Yes, well, keep the egotistical confidence for a girl who cares," she indicated to the girl staring up at them.

Regulus turned to look at the girl Hermione was referring to. She blushed immediately and batted her eyelashes in, what she thought was, a seductive manner. Regulus rolled his eyes and turned back to Hermione.

"Does she have something in her eyes?" Hermione said disgusted by the girl.

"She's a sixth year girl named Josanne Marie," he said.

"Well Josanne sure has a thing for you," Hermione mumbled.

"Maybe she does… does that make you jealous Miss Grace?" he said. He smiled charmingly as he again edged a bit closer to Hermione.

She started to feel just a bit uncomfortable with the limited space and so she turned around to face Flitwick as he spun around with his parchment.

"Hmph, you wish Black," she huffed.

He only chuckled as Flitwick began to explain the parchment.

"Since you all are so sure, I have divided you all into pairs. After I show all of you how it is done, I want you all to perform it once or twice on your partners." Flitwick said. He waited for a response before he continued. "Alrighty! First order of business… the pairs! All I have done was written the names of each two person row so congratulation the person beside you will be your partner."

Everyone looked around and confirmed the pairs.

"Guess that means your mine," Regulus said casually.

"Yeah..." she said allowed. "Bloody hell…" she whispered to herself. But Regulus had good hearing…

"I heard that," he hissed.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now pay attention!" Flitwick yelled, "_Probitas Verum!_" he pointed his wand sharply at a small boy in the front row closest to the door. The boy shook his head as if someone had slapped him.

"Now Mister Verkins, which teacher do you dislike the most?" Flitwick asked.

"Professor S-Slughorn," Verkins blurted out.

"And why?"

"His jolliness intimidates me," he went on, "because a drunk Santa Claus in London chased me around laughing and saying 'Calm to jolly old santa boy!' at me when I was six."

The class went silent. Well almost silent except for some snickering students, which included Regulus.

"Stop it!" Hermione snapped at him. She hit his arm hard.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He exclaimed.

"For being an insensitive git!"

Regulus growled angrily at her then turned abruptly to face the professor.

"Now, it's your turn. Turn to your partners and one at a time cast the charm and ask a question. No inappropriate questions please. Now, begin!" Flitwick said.

Hermione turned to an upset Black and sighed, "Alright… I'm sorry for hitting you," Regulus gave a small smile and nodded, but before he could speak Hermione continued, "but you were being an insensitive git… Poor Verkins told the whole class his phobia and you just snickered," she huffed.

"Fine, I'm sorry too… anyway, should we get on with it?" Regulus suggested.

"Sure, would you like to go first?" she asked kindly.

Regulus smirked and gave a little bow, "Ladies first."

Hermione rolled her eyes and concentrated. She closed her eyes and recalled Professor Flitwicks actions. He took out his black wand and recited the words. Then, milliseconds after he finished the incantations he sharply pointed his wand at the target. Hermione opened her eyes quickly and focussed solely on Regulus. She pulled out her wand from her pocket and held it tightly in her hand. Her eyes and attention never left the boy in front of her.

"Probitas Verum!" she shouted then swiftly and sharply, just like Flitwick, pointed her wand hard at the smirking Black boy.

All of a sudden Regulus' smirking expression changed to a drained, pale face. His eyes widened as if she had punched him square in the face. Hermione slowly allowed a smirk to grace her lips.

"Now, Regulus Black… Are you a death eater?"

Hermione could see Regulus fighting hard to conceal his answer but he could not, "N-no…"

"Have you been invited to become one?"

"Yes…" he answered angrily.

'_He's been invited yet he has not joined? maybe…'_

"Do you wish to be one?" she went on.

"Maybe… I'm not sure…"

Hermione was puzzled. The Regulus Black, R.A.B., future Sirius told them about truly believed in the death eaters cause and, to her knowledge, became a death eater around now… but why is he not sure now?

"Why aren't you sure?" she asked quizzically.

"B-because of…" he struggled.

"Because of?"

He struggled even harder but soon it was of no use. "Because of… you…"

Hermione was taken back. _'Why? Why me? What does he mean?' _Hermione asked herself frantically.

Suddenly Flitwick clapped his hands loudly and demanded their attention. Hermione jumped in surprise to the loud noise and lost concentration. Regulus sighed in relief and looked angrily at her. She swallowed hard as she heard Professor Flitwick announce that it is now time to switch turns. Regulus smiled slyly and faced Hermione.

"Probitas Verum!" he shouted and mimicked Hermione's concentration and actions.

Suddenly Hermione felt the wind knock out of her and felt all colour drain from her face. She felt suddenly sick and her head ached. Then she heard it; regulus's voice. But it echoed.

"Are you a muggle-born?" his question echoed in Hermione's head.

"Yes," she said honestly.

"Do you have romantic feelings for my brother, Sirius?" he asked disgustedly.

"I… I'm unsure…" she answered.

He smirked, "Do you have romantic feelings for me?"

"I-I'm also not sure…"

"Are you afraid of the Dark Lord?" he asked angrily.

"Y-yes…" she answered with tears building in her eyes.

"Would you go against the dark lord?"

"Without hesitation," she answered.

Regulus looked utterly shocked. "You would?"

"Yes," she answered.

He looked at her and asked, "Who are you?"

A/N: That's all folks…. For now! Hehehe ok, I'll update again this week so stay tuned! ;)


	19. Disaster Studies

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…

A/N: Hey guys! Cliffie for you guys last chapter… ;) Well, here's the continuation! :D I hope you guys like at and review please! Thanks so much guys! Xxxx 3 3 3

Chapter 18: Disaster Studies

_He looked at her and asked, "Who are you?"_

Hermione couldn't answer…. She just couldn't!

'_Oh Merlin no! I can't answer! Please!' _she screamed inside.

Hermione struggled to fight the urge to answer. She tried to stop the words from leaving her mouth but she couldn't.

"I'm Hermione Jean Gran-"

"Alright that's enough class!" Flitwick announced loudly. His announcement interrupted Regulus' concentration and so Hermione was not compelled to answer.

'_Thank Merlin,' _she sighed in relief.

"Well, at least I know a little bit more about you Miss Hermione Jean Grace," Regulus winked.

Hermione smiled weakly back but was just glad he didn't know more than that.

Flitwick continued to talk to the class, "So who here was successful with the charm?" he asked.

Just less than half the class raised their hands in confirmation. Hermione and Regulus looked to each other and smiled. Hermione smirked as she looked forward noticing the raised hand of her red-headed friend and the admiring gaze the head boy next to her gave her. James didn't have his hand up but he was damn right satisfied.

'_Of course, those two were a couple made in heaven. What one did bad at the other makes up for…' _Hermione sighed in content, _'James sure does love her… I can see it in his eyes… if only she could…'_

"Well seeing as though only few of you can do it, we shall work on it a bit more later. Now…" Flitwick said.

Hermione sighed as she listened to the professor rant on about the more advanced charms that we'll be learning this year and how they can help us in the future. Hermione sighed.

"Bored are we Hermione?" asked a cocky Black.

"Only when I'm with a Black," Hermione giggled.

But Regulus was not amused. "Don't put me and that git together… He's not worthy of the Black family title," he spat.

"What?" Hermione asked sounding as shocked as possible; but of course she knew that he and Sirius didn't get along. Sirius did tell her, Ron and Harry about it once before.

"It's nothing," he snapped angrily. "Just don't lump us together…"

Hermione nodded not knowing what to say. No one spoke for a while. They both just listened to the lecture continue. Class ended soon enough and Hermione was the first to finish packing. Hermione sighed as she stood up and turned to look Regulus right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry if I upset you… I didn't mean to bring up any sore subjects… So, I'm sorry Regulus."

Regulus stared blankly back at her. This mudblood was apologising to him. In all his life, he has never had someone apologise to him so sincerely. He rarely receives an apology from anyone, because the people he mostly hangs out with are Slytherins and are noble, pureblood families who never feel regret or remorse for their actions. But this… this was so sincere and heartfelt. It was warm. And this warmth felt so good. What was it that made this mudblood so warm? Why did that warmth she naturally had attract him so much? Why was it so hard to hate her? She's a mudblood, a muggle-born witch. Something he and his family despised. So why couldn't he hate her?

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by a harmonic voice. "Regulus? Hello~ Regulus?" Hermione called.

Regulus looked at her and smiled, "Yes, sorry… It's fine, and I thank you for your sincere apology."

Hermione returned the smile beautifully and replied, "I'm glad!"

Regulus picked up his stuff and stepped out of his chair. But as he moved to exit their row, he and Hermione got stuck. There was only room for one to exit at a time. Regulus towered over the caramel haired girl. He looked down into her eyes.

Neither said a word. Hermione's breath hitched and he heard it clearly. He smirked at the thought of Hermione being attracted to him and watched as she slowly blushed. He inched closer and Hermione stopped breathing for a second.

His smirk grew wider as he got closer, "Ladies first," he whispered. He saw the attraction diminish in her eyes.

As those words left his mouth, Hermione finally snapped out of it.

'_What're you doing Hermione! He's a down right cocky Slytherin! No, no, he's just a cocky, overconfident, egotistical, good-looking, charming guy like his brother…,'_ she thought giddily. _'Wait! Hold up Hermione… What?!'_ she screamed at herself.

"Ah… um, yeah… thanks," she said whilst avoiding eye contact with the boy in front of her.

Hermione slipped out of their confined space and walked over to the beckoning head girl and her companion, James.

"Why'd it take you forever Mi?" Lily asked her exaggerating the word 'forever'.

"Oh… um, nothing really… I just had a little trouble getting out of my seat…" she answered sheepishly.

"Uh… okay…?" Lily said confused as to what she meant.

As the three left, Hermione glanced back to the Black who was about to leave. She still wasn't sure if he is trustworthy. He seemed to be similar to his brother but he had that slyly clever air about him. She turned away to focus on what was more important right now.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked clueless.

"We're going to meet the guys in the meeting spot… the courtyard," James answered mischievously.

"Oh… Okay… but why?"

"We're going to do some studying together," replied Lily, "Well, if we can get them to," she continued, hinting in boy in particular.

Hermione sighed deeply, "How are we supposed to get Sirius Black to 'study'? Wait… How'd you even get James Potter in, Lil?"

James looked gobsmacked at the comment and retorted, "I'll have you know that I study daily!"

Lily giggled, "Listening, sometimes, in class doesn't count as 'studying' Potter."

James snorted whilst the two girls laughed loudly.

"Anyway, I convinced James to study by saying that I might consider going with him on the next Hogsmeade weekend, which is a month and a half away, if he studies REALLY hard for a month," Lily whispered to Hermione, "Because he's a head boy, he needs to set examples…" she quickly put in for an explanation.

Hermione gasped then giggled at the idea, "So will you?" she asked Lily.

"I don't know…" she shrugged. A blush could be seen creeping into her cheeks as she clearly considered it. "He sure has changed… he's more mature… i-in a way…" Lily mumbled.

'_How can she not see the love that's in his eyes whenever he sees her? He looks at her as if he's seeing heaven for the first time every time he sees her! Merlin! Even a fool can see it!'_ Hermione thought as she sighed.

"So what're we going to do about Black?" Hermione asked again.

"Ah… Padfoot is your problem," James shrugged.

Hermione's jaw dropped open, "What?!" she exclaimed.

"Ah! W-what he's trying to say," Lily nudged James, "is that you are more convincing! You, know, rather than the study-less James Potter and I… So we were thinking that you could convince Sirius to study with us…"

Hermione stopped and stared at them. She said nothing. How could she? She was still trying to calculate whether this task is even possible.

"Please Mi!" Lily begged.

Hermione shut her eyes to decide. She could feel two set of eager eyes on her, awaiting her answer.

With a sigh, she answered, "Fine, I'll do it! But only today's study session."

"Great!" Lily cheered and James beamed happily.

They arrived in the courtyard in no time. There they met Remus, Peter and a bandaged Sirius Black.

"I see the swelling went down," Hermione giggled as she gestured to the face.

"Glad to see your dry Mione," Sirius smiled back.

The two laughed together before greeting the others.

"Remus, Peter," Hermione nodded at the two.

"Hermione," both boys said in unison.

Hermione giggled at their bashful faces.

"AH! Wormtail! Remus! Padfoot! My beloved brothers!" James cried out before launching himself at them for a hug.

"Argh! Prongs! Watch it! I'm still sore!" Sirius cried.

"Prongs! Please, GET OFF ME!" Remus yelled in pain under the weight of James.

"Prongs… C-can't… BREATHE!" Peter struggled out to say.

"Oh! Sorry guys…" James apologised as he gave them a sheepish, apologetic smile.

On the other hand, the three boys shot him a deadly glare before they all composed themselves – standing back up – and greeting Lily.

"Hey Lily…" they sighed in sync.

Lily waved at them as she and Hermione could do nothing else. They were too busy shaking with laughter. After a while, Lily and Hermione finally got a grip and got over their laughing fits.

"A-anyway," Lily started out of breath, "we're going to do a bit of studying, so would you guys like to join?"

"I'm already in," James proudly announced, and everyone went silent. The boys stared in utter shock at their friend while the two girls giggled silently together. "What?" James said defensively.

"Prongs? Are you alright?" asked Remus.

James blinked innocently at him, "Yeah… why?"

"Oh, it's just that you've never jumped at the chance to… 'study' before…" Peter explained.

"Yeah, it's unlike you," Sirius said as he rubbed his head, "Man those antlers hurt…" he grumbled as he soothed the area where the antlers sprouted then disappeared.

"Well… I have my reasons," James said as he looked in Lily's direction.

Lily immediately stopped laughing. She turned away quickly before he could notice the blush that coloured her cheeks.

"Anyway, who's in?" Hermione stepped in, saving Lily from further blushing.

"I'm in," Peter said.

"So am I," Remus smiled sweetly at Hermione, which earned him a grand blush from the said girl.

But Sirius just sighed. "Nope, it's only the first day of classes, there's nothing to study… so no."

Lily and James looked to Hermione. Hermione sighed…

'_Guess it's my turn…'_ she grumbled inside.

Hermione turned to Sirius, _'Here goes nothing.'_

"Come on Sirius," Hermione plead, "just for today… We…. Um…. Oh! We can study for tomorrow's lessons; you know, prepare and revise…" She could see he wasn't even considering it as her blinked uninterestedly.

'_Fine, if Lily can use a girl against James – I'm meaning herself, then I can use girls in general to get him to join… plus he's a player, this should work…'_ she thought.

"Plus, girls LOVE guys with brains," she winked playfully.

Sirius looked interested for a split second, then it disappeared, "I don't know…" he said as he rubbed his head… again.

'_Argh! What a cocky, egotistical-' _Hermione growled inside, _'wait a second! His ego!'_

Hermione smirked. She'll use his big ego – that she just wounded in DADA – to her advantage. "You could brush up on your charms and then maybe… _just maybe_… you'll be able to beat me in our next DADA Duel…"

Everyone was surprised. Hermione was good… she had already picked out Sirius' weak point. He was a competitive guy with a big ego that doesn't get wounded very often. Hermione smirked; Sirius was not one to pass up a challenge. Sirius growled audibly.

"Fine…" he snapped, then smiled, "Only if YOU revise with me…"

"You have a deal!" Hermione answered.

'_And you'll still be the one admitted to the med wing after I win,'_ she thought deviously.

"Then let's go!" Lily cheered, disrupting the tension building between Sirius and Hermione.

"Onwards to the library!" James announced, pointing towards the archway leading back to the inner school, as if he was a captain giving orders. His pose was so ridiculous that everyone burst into laughter as they marched through the archway heading to the library.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the large, grand library. It felt so good to be back here. So many books and memories were here. Good memories drifted into her mind as she stared in awe at the place. She smiled as she replayed her life in here. She loved it here. She loved the books, the information she got and the fond moments she shared with Ron and Harry. Tears filled her eyes as she replayed everything. This was her favourite place in the entire school. Her recollection was interrupted by a sudden, warm voice.

"Miss Hermione Grace… Welcome to Hogwarts grand library," Sirius declared.

Hermione giggle, but she was confused as to why Sirius and the others made their arrival into the library such a big deal.

'_Oh right… I'm supposed to be the new transfer student… so I've NEVER been here before…'_ Hermione thought sarcastically.

"Wow! This is HUGE!" Hermione said trying to sound amazed, "It's full of books! I'll love it here!" Hermione said trying to sound convincingly awestruck.

"It's great isn't it," Lily smiled warmly, "I'm glad to have shown you this… I knew you'd like it!"

Hermione suddenly felt a pinch of guilt in her chest. She hated the fact that she was lying to Lily… No, lying to them all. She gave Lily a small forced smile and followed Remus as he guided them to a study table nearest to the door. Hermione sat between Remus and Sirius.

"So, where should we start?" Sirius asked her.

"Okay, well, let's get some books on charms, jinxes and so forth and study," Hermione answered.

"Just remember Padfoot, no dark arts," Remus reminded him.

Sirius looked shock, "No need to tell me that, Moony, I would NEVER use that stuff especially on Mione."

Remus nodded and turned away satisfied with the answer. As soon as Remus got absorbed in his book, the two looked at each other and smiled. Sirius smiled cheekily and raised his eyebrows twice to challenge Hermione. Hermione smiled and nodded her head to accept that challenge. Soon enough they were off zooming through shelves. They sorted through heaps of books picking out useful looking ones.

Hermione had already picked out three books. She was very detailed, precise and picky when it came to books. If she needed a book for studying, she looks for books that she sees detailed and precise information; and so far that was three books out of many.

Hermione was exhausted. She looked through heaps of books! She couldn't take it anymore… she was just going to look at one more book case. She sighed when she reached a tall book case at the back of the library, close to the restricted area. She knew very well that these shelves were the most untouched area of the library. And this, this was the book case a professor – that just happened to be in the library – referred to her. She searched up and down the case. She was on the verge of giving up when she found it. A green coloured book that had quite a straight forward title. It was called, 'Powerful Charms'.

Hermione giggled to herself, _'What a convenient title.'_

The book's spine was worn with age and was extremely dusty that it seemed as if it was a miracle that she could even read the title on the spine.

'_Well, it's worth a try,'_ she shrugged.

With that in mind, she took out her wand; but before she could even pronounce the incantation in mind she heard a girl snicker. Well, it sounded more like two or three girls snickering. Hermione took a look around. There was nothing, she couldn't see girls in or near the area she was in.

'_Who was that?'_ Hermione thought.

"Accio-" Hermione was interrupted mid-spell by a voice.

It was more of a whisper, but Hermione could hear it all the same. She whipped around to find the same girl from Advanced Charms shoo someone away. Josanne was alerted to Hermione's sudden knowledge of her existence there.

'_What is she up to…?'_ Hermione questioned.

She knew from just one lesson with Josanne that she had a HUGE crush on Regulus. The puzzling thing was, Regulus wasn't even here and, moreover, they didn't talk THAT much during the lesson so it didn't seem to Hermione like she was eve competition for Josanne. Hermione was so confused.

'_What's going on…'_ Hermione knew she was up to something, it was just… Josanne did nothing but stare at her and it didn't erase the suspicion when Josanne sudden gave her a devious smile and rush off.

'_That's definitely worrying…'_ Hermione thought on high-alert.

Hermione checked to see if Josanne was gone before she resumed her spell. Hermione was on alert; she usually finds Slytherins to be conniving and somewhat sinister on a mild level. They're just so sly… especially jealous Slytherin girls. Boys have no clue as to how cleverly devious an angry or jealous girl can be.

Hermione shook her head to alleviate the thoughts. She sighed deeply; why was she so concerned…

'_It's not like Josanne is a danger… I mean, I've dealt with worse,'_ she said to herself as she remembered all the life-threatening things she's had to deal with.

She sighed again before reciting, "Accio Powerful Charms book."

She was prepared to catch the book as it fell towards her, but something completely unexpected occurred. The entire row of books on that same shelf came falling towards her. She was only keen on aquire one book not one ROW. It happened so fast, but to her, it was in slow motion. She saw the books fall forward, descending upon her. She screamed loudly as her hands flew to her face for protection. She shut her eyes tightly and felt her legs give out in the moment.

"Hermione!" she heard someone yell. Then she heard the book collide.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this was kinda late… I had no laptop for two or three days so I had to hand right this chapter. THEN! I retyped it to post and TADA! UPDATED ;) Hope you guys like it~ Adios!


	20. Sirius Issues

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: Guess what~ I don't own HP! ;)

A/N: Hey guys! I updated super late again… yeah…. SORRY! Anyway! I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be starting school in a couple of days and that I've decided to try and update every weekend! So I'm gonna try my best to update whenever I can but just know that I'll be most likely updating every weekend from now on… anyways! ENJOY and I'm sorry if I update late… SORRY! THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE! (BTW, with the chapter title… pun intended!)

Chapter 19: Sirius issues

Hermione heard the books thump down. Her heart rate sped up and she stopped breathing as the silence overcame her senses. They had stopped falling obviously, she knew that, but she wasn't hurting.

'_What? I… I should be in pain...' _she inwardly freaked out, _'I-I mean, with the amount of books and their thickness, I SHOULD be feeling the pain right about now…'_

"M-mione? Are you ok?" asked a pained voice.

'_That voice…'_ Hermione's inner voice quivered.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She came face-to-face with her handsome saviour. "S-Sirius?!" she panicked.

His body was positioned in a protective stance above her. She could see his body visibly shake with pain; obviously the books had hit is sore spots from the duel; but even so, he managed to keep himself off her so she wouldn't be in any discomfort, she concluded.

"Are you ok, Mione?" he asked again as he noticed her daze. She could hear his voice waver byy the end of his sentence. She felt responsible for his pain and bit her lip in guilt. She couldn't find her voice to answer his question, so she nodded her head instead. He gave a great sigh of relief and smiled gently down at her. This smile was different from usual… it was from the heart.

'_His most gorgeous smile yet!'_ Hermione inwardly exclaimed giddily. _'WHOA! Stop right there, Hermione Jean Granger! Stop being an idiotic git!'_ she scolded herself.

She was suddenly pulled from her sudden daze by a warm feeling on her cheek. She realised that Sirius was leaning on only one hand whilst his other gently and sweetly stroked her cheek. He looked down into her eyes. His eyes gazed sweetly into hers, "Good…" he whispered softly.

Hermione felt her cheeks warm up immediately, and try as she may; she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. He had her captivated. _'Being the playboy he is, he'll probably make a move or throw out a cocky statement… Don't fall for it… you know better Hermione,' _she warned herself. However, Sirius did nothing she expected… In fact, he did the exact opposite. He moved off of her without a cocky remark, wink or any other Casanova move. _'Huh?'_

He looked down at the dumbstruck girl and held out a hand to her. She looked up at him then to his hand, then back up at him. She smiled up at him and accepted his offer. She slid her hand in his and he helped her to her feet. When she was steady, she looked to him and said, "Thank-you." He smiled in return. "Now, are YOU alright, Sirius?" she asked concerned as she checked his bandages for purple bruises or bleeding.

He brushed her frantically searching hands gently off and smiled softly at her. "Calm down Mione. I'm fine," he assured her.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and glanced at him. He rubbed his head and said, "I'm just glad you're okay," he grinned at her.

Hermione blushed and took a look around eagerly. "W-whoa! This place is a mess…."

Sirius nodded but eyed her warily. _'Am I acting that strange?!'_ she huffed. Hermione kneeled down and rummaged through the fallen books. _'Where is it…' _She continued her search until she found the 'Powerful Charms' book she originally wanted. She smiled triumphantly and turned to grin at the confused Black. "Got it~" she said in a sing-song voice.

"So that's the book you wanted… Powerful Charms," he read, "hmmm, looks like I better watch out," he winked.

Hermione giggled and placed the book under her arm as she started to clean up the mess around them. Sirius squatted down to help her with the mess. They cleaned in silence for a few minutes until Hermione finally broke the silence, "Thanks again for saving me…"

Sirius stopped piling the books and looked at her, "No problem… I didn't want you hurt… again," he said as he pointed to her arm.

Hermione froze. She felt a cold sweat form on her back and swallowed hard. _'He knows…'_ she panicked.

"H-how did you know?" she stuttered out. _'DADA class Hermione… that's a stupid question!' _she yelled at herself.

"Umm…" he paused, "I put it there remember? During the DADA duel…?"

'_Oh! I forgot, he cut me…'_ Hermione sighed.

"Right… I forgot," she said sheepishly. They turned back to the mess and continued. When they were done they both turned to each other and gave each other smile of victory. Then something dawned on Hermione, "Hey, how were you here to save me?"

"Well, I heard a couple of Slytherin birds talking – not that I was eavesdropping or anything–" he said defensively, Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded for him to continue, "and they said something about 'that Gryffindor girl' then headed towards the area I saw you go. I got suspicious and followed them. I, obviously came a bit late though, because I saw one of them move behind you, while you were looking at the taller one, and hide on the side of the book case you were standing in front of. She whispered a spell and hid out of my sight. Then you summoned something, which I'm guessing was _that_ book," he gestured to the book under her arm, "and before I knew it, books were falling towards you. I dropped everything and jumped on top of you."

"Oh! Well… thanks Sirius…" she smiled, satisfied with the explanation.

"Anytime Mione," he winked as he walked away from the book case. She followed after him, fetching her other books on the way. Sirius retrieved the books he dropped from the opposite book case and made their way back to the study table.

The others welcomed them back happily. _'Lily looks happy beside James,'_ Hermione giggled. Sirius nudged Hermione and pointed out the girls who were responsible for the raining books. Hermione saw Josanne and her accomplice glaring at her. They were fuming in anger.

Hermione sighed tiredly, "I knew it…"

"Knew what genius?" Sirius turned to her.

Hermione shook her head at the title Sirius gave her and answered, "I knew Josanne, the tall Slytherin girl, was the culprit."

"Oh…" Sirius nodded in understanding, "How do you know her?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but before she could say a word Sirius cut in, "Let me guess… you knocked her off her high horse like Malfoy."

"No! I did nothing to her!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Whoa! Keep it down, Hermione…" Remus whispered gently, who was sitting directly beside her. "What happened?"

Nothing really…" Sirius sighed out, "Just that Mione over here," he jutted his thumb in Hermione's direction, "almost got buried under a LOT of books."

"What?!" Remus jumped in his seat. He immediately grabbed hold of Hermione and searched for any injuries on her.

"D-don't worry, Remus. Sirius took the pain instead," Hermione quickly explained.

"Huh?" Remus asked.

"Ah… you see… I was almost victim to a couple of jealous Slytherin girls' prank and Sirius saved me," she explained properly.

Remus sighed relieved, "It's good that you came out unharmed," he smiled as he patted her shoulder. He let go of her reluctantly and faced his book to hide his blush. Hermione smiled at him, which only raised his temperature and heart rate.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Moony…" Sirius spat, "I'm fine! It doesn't hurt my DADA bruises _that _much!"

Remus shook his head at the statement and muttered, "You're hard-headed so I wasn't worried…"

Hermione giggled and Sirius's glare intensified. "Anyway," Sirius began, he shook his glare off before continuing, "What do you mean by 'jealous Slytherin girls', Mione?"

"Well, the mastermind, Josanne," she pointed out the tall, posh postured Slytherin out of the two girls who were deep in conversation on a giddy topic, "has a huge crush on your brother, Sirius."

Sirius' jaw dropped, "What?! She has a crush on… Regulus?"

"Yes, that's right," Hermione stated blatantly.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you, Hermione?" Remus questioned. Sirius looked completely alerted by the question.

"Well, Regulus is in my Advanced Charms class and we were partnered up. We talked a bit, and I guess she got the wrong idea. Thus, she and her side-kick making it rain books on me."

"Oh…" Remus sighed; though Hermione could tell his attention was focussed on one of his best friends.

Sirius said nothing. His brows were furrowed, indicating he wasn't happy, as he stayed deep in thought. Hermione watched him carefully.

'_Regulus, his brother, must be a touchy subject to him,'_ she thought sadly, _'I hope one day they can get along…'_

She opened her mouth to say something… anything to change topics; but before a word could escape her lips, Sirius had beaten her to it. "Did he… say anything about the family?"

"Uh... No…" Hermione answered truthfully, "It was just small chit-chat really…"

Sirius looked Hermione straight in the eyes sternly, "Just be careful around my brother…" he said.

"O-okay…"

"Why don't we get to studying guys?" Remus cut in eagerly.

"S-sure…" Hermione managed to say. She was feeling rather uncomfortable next to Sirius. She could feel his vibes of strong irritation and his bad aura. She tried to focus on the book in front of her, but it was just too damn hard beside this angry Casanova! _'Bloody hell! I should never have said anything about Regulus! I should have just said that Josanne and I got off on the wrong foot… in a way… stupid, STUPID Hermione!' _she berated herself.

An hour had passed and the group were studying tremendously hard… other than the occasional messing around that Lily, James, Peter and sometimes Remus created. They all tried to get their two tense friends to join but they were clearly not in the mood. Even a muggle could tell that these two were DEFINITELY upset.

Lily sighed before breaking the silence with her cheerful voice, "Well, dinner's in an hour, so I'm going to go hang out in my room till then. Mi? Want to come?"

Hermione looked up from her book to be greeted by her current best friend, and mother of her future best friend, grinning brightly at her. Her spirits were lifted by that smile. And so, Hermione beamed back, "Sure… Wait! I'm just going to borrow out these four books."

"All FOUR?!" James shouted in shock.

"Yes? That's what I said, four," Hermione replied confused by his outburst.

Everyone, but Hermione and James, burst into laughter. James, on the other hand, sinked deeper into his chair whilst Hermione just stood the completely out of the loop.

"What? I just thought four would've been too much for her…" he grumbled.

"She can handle it, Prongs," Sirius chuckled.

"So he speaks," Hermione turned to him arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah… sorry, I was just deep in thought that's all… you know, studying," he smiled mischievously.

"That'd be a first, Padfoot," Peter retorted.

"Sod off, Wormtail!" Sirius exclaimed which made them ALL burst into another fit of laughter.

"Shhhhh!" an angered painting hushed them.

"Yeah Padfoot, he didn't mean to ruffle your fur," James winked.

They all looked at James blankly.

"What? I thought it was funny…" he defended himself.

"Okay! Well, I'm going to borrow these out then and head off with Lil," Hermione picked up her four book pile.

"I'll borrow these then too!" Lily cheered as she piled her books.

"What is with these girls and books?!" James threw his hands up in defeat.

"Some people just enjoy books and learning what they can, Prongs," Remus spoke wisely to James as he shut his own thick book.

"Whatever…"

The two girls giggled at their funny boys and disappeared passed some books cases, heading towards the borrowing desk.

Sirius looked at his friends and sighed. He had decided to confront his brother about the troublesome Slytherin girl. He closed his book with a thump and added it to his other book. Hermione was right about revising. He had found some very useful spells for their next DADA duel.

Sirius smiled to himself, _'I'll definitely win next time.'_ He sighed in exhaustion; it had been a long day. He looked around the group and had noticed their change in less than a day. The notorious pranksters, the marauders, were currently doing this?

James – the pack leader – who would usually be making paper planes float because he would be bored like hell was, presently, reading slowly through a transfiguration book looking highly interested.

Remus was the only one who hadn't changed yet. He was his usual self. He had his nose in a book on Arithmancy as well as hovering over a few other books on various subjects. Sirius shook his head. He loved Remus as much as his other Marauder brothers. But one could say that Remus is the brains of the team. He was the smart, quick-thinking and responsible. It sometimes made Sirius feel inferior, but…

'_You gotta love him,' _he chuckled thinking about all the fun times he had with him. Remus suddenly switched books and furrowed his brows in thought, _'Most likely arguing with the paragraph in the book about something… Same old Remus…'_ Sirius chuckled.

Sirius shifted his attention to the final marauder. Peter used to be the tag-along marauder who seemed to be of no importance to the group, but honestly, he meant a lot to the three boys. And the boys knew just how low his self-esteem is. He was always categorised as a 'coward'. But after Hermione arrived, he had changed significantly. For starters, he no longer stuttered and had clearly become more self-confidence. Moving on, this marauder was currently reading an advanced counter-spell book and underneath that, was a 'History of Magic: Volume III'. Sirius smirked to himself, his friend sure had changed… for the better.

Sirius sighed tiredly, _'Time to go…'_ He gathered his two books and bag and cleared his throat, demanding attention. The three boys gave him their whole-hearted attention. "I'm heading out, okay?"

"Ah… okay?" answered James.

"Where are you going, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"I've got something I need to do…" he replied vaguely.

James and Peter nodded without a question more, but Remus huffed and squinted his eyes in suspicion. He surveyed Sirius for a moment before letting go of his suspicion.

But his suspicion wasn't forfeited for long. "Does this have anything to do with Miss Hermione Grace?" James questioned in an 'Oh-la-la~' voice.

Sirius hesitated for a moment, _'well… it does, but I'm not actually going to talk to her, but I can't tell them that or they'll keep the questions coming… bloody hell!'_ He subtly took a deep breath, "Yeah, sort of…" he said flawlessly.

James' smile widened. Remus, on the other hand, looked rather… well, pissed off.

Yet, Peter looked neither happy nor angry with the answer; instead of reacting in any sort of way, he looked emotionless – almost as emotionless as Severus – and turned to Sirius, "Just don't go upsetting her Padfoot." Even though his face displayed no emotions whatsoever, his tone of voice would suggest that this warning is VERY serious.

"No need to worry, Wormtail, I won't," Sirius said just as momentous.

Sirius bid them goodbye and followed the girls' path to the borrowing desk; but before he left the other three boys' line of sight, he gave Remus one last glance. He was met with a powerful glare from the bookworm. Sirius turned away swiftly and continued on to the borrowing desk.

Hermione and Lily had already finished borrowing their piles of books and were strolling down the corridors coming closer to the moving staircases.

"So, what was up with you and Sirius?" Lily asked. "You both were tensed up almost as soon as you got back with your books."

"I… I don't know…" she didn't want to worry Lily with the book incident, "he just seemed a little upset when we talked about a touchy subject, I guess, and then we both kind of… clammed up and 'away' from the world," Hermione answered, even though she was still unsure herself.

Lily nodded confused, knew she probably shouldn't push the subject.

Hermione sighed deeply erasing her current muddled thoughts of Sirius and smiled playfully at Lily. "So Lil… you and James seemed… close," she winked, hinting at their certain future relationship that she knew of.

Lily blushed, "N-no! He… he's still the same arrogant git!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Lil…"

"Anyway!" Lily quickly switched topics, "So how was your lesson with 'Slytherin' Black?"

"Ah…" Hermione hesitated as she climbed the stair case to the fat lady. _'How was my lesson with Regulus?' _she asked herself uncertain of her feelings, _'was it good or bad Hermione?!'_

Lily blinked blankly at her hesitation and sighed, "Fine, don't answer me here… The paintings do gossip…" she whispered to Hermione, which made her giggle.

"Thanks, Lil."

"No problem… but as _soon_ as we get to my room… You spill EVERYTHING."

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione muttered.

"Password?" asked the fat lady.

Hermione and Lily looked at the painting and said simultaneously, "Snitch Seeker."

The painting swang open with a simple word, "Enter."

The two girls giggled as they entered the portrait hole. "Remember Hermione, you're going to spill everything."

"Okay! Okay!" Hermione yelled in defeat.

Suddenly the two girls were interrupted by a loud, male, throat clearing. There, in the common room, were a snuggled up couple on a couch in the back. They were obviously just whispering closely to each other. They both reminded her of a boy from Hogwarts she knew. _'Neville Longbottom.'_

"Welcome back head girl and newbie," welcomed the boy.

'_Newbie… pfft…'_ Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Frank!" roused his girlfriend hitting him lightly on the chest. "Sorry about that," she apologised meekly, "Welcome back Lily and… Harmony?" asked the sweet looking girl.

The girl held out a soft, powder porcelain hand beckoning Hermione to come forward for introductions. Hermione glanced over to Lily, who just rolled her eyes and nudged Hermione forward. "Go on, Mi," Lily whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Lily's pushiness. _'This must be how Lily feels when __**I**__ nudge her towards James,'_ she sighed to herself. Hermione walked over to the short-haired girl seated on the couch. She seemed very sweet and friendly, in fact, she felt very comfortable in her presence. _'She must be as humble as Neville…'_ Hermione concluded.

"It's Hermione… Hermione Grace," she stated softly, as she shook the girl's hand.

"Pleased to meet you Hermione, my name's Alice and this," she gestured to the boy beside her, "is Frank."

"Frank Longbottom," he saluted, "Nice to meet you… Say, do you enjoy Herbology? If you do, would you like to join me and Alice on our next Herbology trip?"

Hermione stood still for a moment, shocked at what she was seeing, _'My Merlin! Neville looks like his father…. They both like Herbology…. How Neville would have loved to spend time with these two…'_ she thought sadly as she remembered finding out that Neville's parents both were admitted to an asylum soon after his birth due to the Cruciatus curse performed by Bellatrix. Hermione blinked away the tears, "Ah, sorry, hello… No, I'm not a fan of Herbology," she replied in a shaky voice whilst recovering her composure.

All three people in the room looked at the girl strangely. "Ah… sorry," Hermione apologised, "It's just… you remind me of a boy I once knew…" she said to Frank.

"Oh… ok," Frank replied. Hermione looked to the floor and sighed. Alice caught a glimpse of the tears that rimmed the bottom of her eyes.

"So, what're you gals up to?" Alice asked cheerfully, hoping Hermione would feel better of the sore topic.

"Well, we were just going to have a little girl talk, you know," Lily winked at Alice. Alice laughed. She knew what they were going to talk about boys… that and classes. Hermione giggled at Frank's sudden curiosity. Hermione strolled over to Lily.

"Well, you girls have fun~" Alice sang. Frank waved a silent goodbye and the girls moved to the dorm room stairs. They looked back and saw frank hold Alice like it was their first and last time to hold each other. He whispered words which made her snuggle closer to his chest. Both girls sighed and climbed the stairs in silence, until…

"She's so lucky…" they sighed together.

Shocked, they looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Lily stopped at a door a few steps above her own.

"Oh! So your room is right above mine," Hermione said surprised.

"I guess!" Lily shrugged. Lily opened the door with a creak and revealed a room similar to that of Hermione's, "Welcome to the head girl's room."

Sirius walked out of the library holding his books close. It wasn't long until he reached the staircase to the fat lady.

She was currently screeching a horrid version of opera. Paintings and passing by students were covering their ears, hoping to save their eardrums from exploding.

'_By Merlin! Won't the obease lady just shut her gob!'_ Sirius snapped.

"Hey, can I get in now!" he growled aloud.

Murmurs of agreement came from other Gryffindor students that wanted to get into the dorms as well.

"Wait! Wait!" halted the fat lady as she took a deep breath for her final note. Tension built up in all the students and paintings. Everyone covered their ears and braced themselves for the dooming sound.

"Ah…ah!" she screeched.

"OH MERLIN!" Students exclaimed.

"Shut up!" screamed various paintings along with other miscellaneous swear words.

Her aim was to shatter the glass Champaign goblet in her hand; however… she shattered eardrums instead. The fat lady hit the precious glass against a stone pillar nearest to her hand and laughed heartily. "You see what my marvellous voice can accomplish," she falsely gloated.

Everyone around her moaned, groaned, grumbled and growled in disagreement. She huffed in annoyance and demanded, "Password."

"Snitch seeker!" growled Sirius.

"Fine! Go on in…" she spat.

The portrait swung open and Sirius, along with others, entered the Gryffindor common room. Not wanting to waste time, Sirius sped up the stairs to the boys' dorm room and found his trunk at the end of the room he shared with his marauder brothers. He dropped his bag and books onto the bed and quickly changed into some comfortable clothes. He changed into black jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt with a V shaped neckline and a grey scarf. He looked satisfied in the mirror and ruffled his hair a bit.

Without a second thought he exited the room quickly and hurried down the stairs, his mind set on the whereabouts of Regulus. He climbed out of the portrait hole quickly and bounded down the staircase with no destination in mind. He honestly didn't know where Regulus hung out but he had a pretty good idea. All he had to do was search every group of Slytherins in the corridors he could find. He searched down corridors, glaring at Slytherin boys, winking at various girls and smiling mischievously at Slytherin girls. No matter how many corridors he searched he couldn't find Regulus. He headed to the Great Hall in hopes to catch up with the other marauders or Hermione and Lily. As he rounded the corner to the main corridor that heads straight to the great hall, he found him.

'_Regulus…'_ he growled. He didn't realise that he growled loud enough to catch his attention… or maybe it was a biological brotherly sense, but Regulus turned and glared dangerously at him.

Regulus breathed one word, applying all the venom of hatred he could muster up. "Sirius."


	21. Confrontations

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Guess what~ … I don't own Harry Potter! ;) (I'm pretty sure you all saw that coming….. damn! …. Hehehe)

A/N: *sigh* Sorry it's late everyone…. It's because I'm sick, I'm studying Tagalog and Japanese, both from scratch, had two exams to study for, an English reporting assignment to do, my dad and sis are sick and I'm researching for Social Studies… Yeah… economics is so fun… (feel the sarcasm…) anyway, I hope you guys like this! Again, sorry it's late…. MY BAD! PLEASE FORGIVE!

Chapter 20: Confrontations

"_Sirius."_

Sirius couldn't help the distasteful growl that he unintentionally let out.

Regulus turned to his fellow Slytherins and whispered a command, "Leave." Sirius' heightened animagus senses allowed him to hear the seriousness in the command drip from Regulus' lips. Sirius' glare intensified as the Slytherins left, leaving him and Regulus alone in the deserted corridor.

"I guess the animosity comes with the Animagus territory, doesn't it Sirius?" Regulus rhetorically asked.

Sirius watched as Regulus stepped closer and closer, all the while saying nothing to the boy.

"What is it?" Regulus spat at his brother, who stood an arm-length away.

Sirius opened his mouth to slam an insult or two back at his snobby little brat of a brother when a silhouette moved by the grand hall door. Sirius' eyes flickered onto it. His keen eyes could make out the Slytherin girl he was concerned with. The girl named Josanne. She looked like the typical stalking crush; hiding slightly behind a door, staring longingly at her target and glaring at any possible threats to her fantasies.

"Spit it out Blood traitor!" Regulus hissed irritated by Sirius' absent-mind.

Sirius smirked at his soft brother's hot temper and sighed. "All I wanted to say was," his eyes focussing on his slightly shorter brother, "keep your stalker in line… before she tries to hurt Hermione again..."

Sirius noticed the shock and alertness that flashed on his features for a mere moment before replying, "You're talking about Josanne?"

"Yes. Because if she tries something again… I'm not going to go to you…" Sirius threatened. He knew Regulus understood what he was hinting at.

"Fine…" Regulus said through clenched teeth, "What did she do to the mudblood?"

"She tried to bury her under a shelf of books in the library…" explained Sirius. Sirius stepped forward menacingly, "and don't you ever call Mione a mudblood **ever again**," he whispered dangerously.

Sirius noticed Regulus' slight stumble backwards, he always intimidated his brother. Ever since they were little, and even though Regulus acted like a strong, unwavering Slythrin; Sirius knew that he was still the same soft boy underneath… the boy who cares strongly for the well-being of house elves and was easily manipulated by their cruel parents, the parents who disowned Sirius because he did not agree with their ideals of pure-blooded superiority.

Sirius stepped back and sighed. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes, begging to be let loose, but he blinked them away. He would never, EVER show weakness to his enemies… to his brother.

Regulus cleared his throat, "Is that all blood traitor?"

"Yeah," Sirius waved away, "See you around…" he moved around Regulus to head for the grand hall, "brother…" he whispered.

Sirius caught the quick shiver that wracked Regulus' body. _'heh, I love how much he hates that word….. brother….'_ Sirius muttered internally.

He winked at the glaring Slythrin girl he passed at the door. He heard the girl, Josanne, huff out an angry cry as he made his way to his fellow pranksters.

"Ello boys," he cheered as he planted his butt on a space beside Remus.

"Well, well, well…" James smiled playfully, "how was Hermione?"

Remus' head shot up and a glare was intensely fixed on James AND Sirius.

"I didn't actually see her," Sirius admitted.

Remus sighed in relief and shut the book in his hands. "So what WERE you doing?" he asked completely intrigued by the answer.

Sirius sighed, Remus was the brains. He was cautious, particular and always knew the right questions to ask. He wasn't someone who can be fooled. "I was just chatting," he winked.

Remus rolled his eyes and nodded at the seemingly predictable answer. Sirius smiled as their faces registered his reply. He was telling the truth, but they clearly took it the wrong way… well more like, the most probable way. Knowing Sirius, they probably thought he was 'chatting' up girls instead of literally chatting to someone, his brother to be exact.

"You're at it again Padfoot…" Peter sighed.

They all laughed. "You got that right Wormtail," James gasped out.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Sirius asked as he gathered some food onto his plate.

"Well, studying," answered Remus and Peter almost simultaneously.

James said nothing, he just looked rather upset. _'That's odd…'_

"Prongs?" asked Sirius.

Everyone went quiet. Something was obviously upsetting James and the other two knew exactly what it was. Remus and Peter gave each other weary glances.

"Well…" started Peter.

"I was told that I've been made captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team…" James explained.

"Bloody hell! That's great Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed with pride.

"Yeah, but," continued James, "I wanted to start the trials on the weekend… but they said I couldn't because Slytherin has already booked the Quiditch field for Saturday and Ravenclaw has already taken Sunday… And! The Quiditch field isn't available on Friday so I have to wait until next week to start the tryouts."

"Damn," Sirius cursed the cunning Slytherins. "Don't worry Prongs. It's not that bad," he lied knowing his Quiditch crazed friend.

"What could be worse?!" howled James.

"Well, Lily Evans could start dating Snivellous," Sirius suggested.

"You're right," James spat, "that would be worse."

The dim light in the corridor shone on Regulus' figure. His body quivered slightly from the memory of Sirius' intimidating figure. Sirius was always the one who was inches taller than himself, the one who always stood up for himself and his beliefs; though he was a fool for thinking that muggle-borns and half-bloods could be equal to pure-bloods, but even so, Sirius always had a way of making Regulus' composure falter.

Regulus sighed; he adjusted his cloak and swiped a hand through his black hair. His jumbled brain moved off the subject of his brother and moved onto Miss Hermione Grace. His thoughts started to fly all over the place. _'Is Hermione alright?'_ he thought worriedly. He wondered if she had been injured and contemplated whether he should see if she was in the hospital wing or not. _'What are you thinking Regulus! She is no concern of yours! She's a MUDBLOOD, a disgrace to the wizarding world…'_ he repeated the words he'd been told all his life about muggle-borns; his parents never sugar-coated anything. He kept telling himself she's just a silly mudblood who is below him and her well-being is none of his concern, but he couldn't help but _care_ about her. He made a 180 degree turn for the grand hall. A retreating silhouette moved in his line of sight, alerting him. He sighed and resumed his train of thought. The more he thought of Hermione being hurt, the more anger he felt towards Josanne. He growled involunteerily then chuckled, _'I guess animosity does come with the Animagus territory...'_

Hermione and Lily giggled on Lily's bed in the Head Girl's room.

"You thought what?!" Hermione blasted at Lily.

"I swear Mister Regulus Black was _flirting_ with you."

"NO WAY!" Hermione snorted, "We were just talking… you know, casual stuff…."

"Which is?" Lily pushed on.

"You know…. What I said to Lucius and…. Other stuffs…"

"Oh come on Mi!" Lily nudged Hermione with her foot, "I heard him call you pretty."

"What?! No he didn't."

"Okay, okay, he was implying it."

Hermione gave Lily a confused look. She thought back to their conversation and could not remember Regulus actually implying anything about her looks at all.

Lily sighed and relayed their conversation, "Is that why you and your buddies down there were staring at me? Asked the sweet innocent Hermione Grace," Lily dramatically said which made Hermione burst out in laughter, "One reason, the sexy young Regulus Black replied. And the other was? Asked the young muggle-born witch," she gave Hermione a quick wink before continuing, "Look in the mirror and see for yourself Angel, answered the dashing Slytherin…" Lily giggled and said, "Does any of that ring a bell?"

Hermione blushed beetroot red, "O-oh…. That…."

Lily giggled, "Yeah… that."

"He wasn't flirting, he was…"

"Was?"

"We were just talking… and he wasn't flirting… I could tell if he was," Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Of course," Lily rolled her eyes, "but still, I think he likes you."

Hermione snorted in response.

"Come on Mi, think about it," Lily pursued, "he implied you were beautiful and-" Lily was interrupted by Hermione's protests.

"No, no. He told me to 'look in the mirror' it doesn't necessarily mean I'm pretty, it could be that he's implying that they were staring because I look funny or ugly," Hermione reasoned.

"But he called you 'Angel' after. Are angels ugly?" Lily projected another point.

"N-no, but…"

"But what Mi? Just face the facts," Lily shrugged, "he fancies you."

"I don't think so," Hermione protested.

"Argh!" Lily grunted in annoyance, "What now?!"

"You think about this. Slytherins don't exactly like Gryffindors let alone muggle-borns," Hermione sain straightforwardly.

Lily sighed, "Well, maybe he's different," she suggested gently. Hermione always admired how her eyes shone kindly when she was thinking or when she was being gentle. It was the same as her son's eyes. Harry had the same glimmer in his eyes when he was thinking hard and when he was talking gently to her, Ron and others.

Hermione blinked away the tears that threatened to run down from her eyes. Hermione shook her head and smiled at Lily, "Lil, so… James and you seem cute together."

Lily blushed but tried to deny it, "N-no! He and I… A-are j-just… You know…. Friends…" she stuttered out.

"Sure…" the word practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Look, he is a bit more mature and he's… well…."

"More attractive?" Hermione suggested.

Lily's blush darkened, "Y-yeah…"

Hermione smiled, _'Everything's going well~'_ she sang inside.

"But… I don't know…" Lily sighed.

"Think about it Lil."

Lily smirked, "I'll think about it if you tell me what you feel for Sirius AND Regulus."

"A-ah…" Hermione hesitated, "Well…. Honestly, I don't know…" she admitted.

"Just… what do you feel Mi?" Lily asked softly.

"I… guess, I feel… strange when I'm with them, each of them."

"Um, care to explain further?"

"Well… that's the thing… I don't know how to explain the feeling… it's just…. Strange."

"um… okay?" Lily's mind could not get a hold on what she was trying to say by 'strange'. "Well, it's almost time for dinner. Want to go now?"

"Um, let me change first."

"Oh right!" Lily exclaimed in realisation, "We'd both better get changed."

Hermione giggled as she picked up her shoes from beside the door. "Meet you in the common room in 15?"

"Yes!" Lily yelled out to her as Hermione left the room. She heard the door shut behind her and sighed as she trudged down to her door. _'I haven't felt this happy in a while…'_ she smiled to herself.

She came to her door and closed her eyes as her hand descended upon the handle. The old, rusted metal handle felt cool against her warm palm. Her eyes snapped opened as a question popped into her head, _'What am I going to wear to dinner?'_

She swiftly turned the handle and swung open the door. She ran inside, slamming the door behind her, and rummaged through her bag to find the ancient looking pouch. _'Got it!'_ she yelled internally.

In the pouch she threw out all the clothes, from the pouch, onto the bed. She sorted through the mess and decided on an outfit all in a total of four minutes. She quickly dressed herself in the short skirt and the short sleeved shirt with a black vest. She pulled on her cute light caramel Uggboots and raced out the door to arrive the busy common room. Students climbing into the common room just to climb out of the portrait hole to feast in the Grand Hall. Students buzzed around like bees trying to complete all their little tasks to get down to their awaiting meals.

Hermione looked around. She noticed the many girls giggling and chatting away and the numerous boys that gave her the eye. _'Argh!'_ she thought disgustedly. She sighed tiredly and waited for her companion.

Lily strode down the stairs displaying the authority and responsibility of the Head Girl. She wore knee high, warm boots with denim shorts and a long, black woolly sweater. Hermione smiled at how good her fiery red hair contrasted against her black sweater. Her figure was perfect. Hermione smiled as the head girl casted a 'remove-those-dirty-thoughts' glare at immature onlookers. They jolted in some sort of fear and raced out of the portrait hole.

With a sigh, Lily commented, "Some people are just so immature…"

Hermione grinned, "Well, do you want to go?"

"Sure."

The two girls complimented each other on their cute outfits as they journeyed out of the portrait hole and down the corridors, stomachs growling impatiently for what lies ahead in the grand hall.

Regulus entered the busy, talkative hall of young wizards and witches and twinged slightly at the loud sounds. _'Obviously I'm still not totally used to these heightened senses,'_ he muttered to himself. He walked around various Slytherins giving them all a cool, cold look. They all acknowledged his high, respectable status among the ambitious school house. He seated himself beside Severus, who – as per usual – had his nose stuck in a Dark Arts book, and nodded to him as a greeting.

"So, I've heard that you and your brother had a little… discussion," Severus looked slowly towards him.

Regulus growled angrily at the comment, "He's not my brother," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Severus nodded and turned back to his book. "And he said?"

"Nothing of your concern Snape," hissed Regulus. Severus' emotionless face said nothing but focussed on his book. "But if you must know," began Regulus, "he was saying something about that Hermione Grace girl being the victim of a jealous Slytherin woman's prank."

Severus' usual emotionless eyes snapped up to meet Regulus' in complete shock. "W-what?" stuttered Severus.

Regulus seemed curious by his reaction. This was the first time the calm, emotionless Severus Snape showed any sort of emotion. _'Is he worried about the mudblood?'_ Regulus asked himself. "Are you possibly, worried about the mudblood?" Regulus curiously asked, his lips held the hint of amusement.

"NO," scoffed Severus, "I was merely surprised."

Regulus nodded sarcastically, his features still graced with amusement. "Well, just for some further knowledge, the culprit TRIED to harm her."

Severus nodded, his eyes shone with relief for a split second before his features drained of all emotions to return to his usual emotionless face. Severus returned to his book and instantly got enthralled by the content. Regulus glanced around the room.

Lucius Malfoy entered the great hall and swiftly made his way to the conveniently empty seat in front of Regulus. "Good evening Severus and Regulus," he smiled.

'_Something's up…'_ Regulus thought suspiciously as Severus nodded his dull greeting.

"You seem… happy," Regulus said cautiously.

"Yes, well, that's because of what I've just found out." Lucius smirked, "I booked the day that mister Gryffindor Quiditch captain wanted," he said as his eyes sparkled in playfulness.

"Ah… sounds very… mischievous," Regulus winked.

Severus only nodded silently in approval, "Sounds very entertaining," he said mildly interested.

Something caught Regulus' eye near the opening of the grand hall. He glimpsed in the said area and found the mudblood Hermione Grace entering with the mudblood head girl. For mudbloods they were dressed quite cutely. He watched as the two girls swiftly made their way to the group of troublesome boys called the Marauders. He noticed many pretty and nice clothed girls; however, he had to admit that Hermione was the most attractive of them all. He let his thoughts linger on the mudblood, until he remembered his obsessed admirer. He looked down the Slytherin table in search of Josanne.

He found her gazing directly at him at the very bottom of the table. _'There she is…'_ He immediately stood and walked calmly down the table towards the entrance; all the while, his eyes never leaving her's. He could tell by the far too obvious blush and batting eyes that she LOVED his attention. She shifted in her seat flaunting herself proudly. _'She's definitely easy on the eyes,'_ he thought mildly amused by her eccentrics, _'but… she's nothing compared to Miss Hermione,'_ he added. Shocked by his own thoughts, Regulus angrily shook his head before smiling wittily at her, gesturing to leave the dining hall.

Josanne smiled brightly and wasted no time in jumping up and racing out of the hall to meet him.

Hermione noticed her new enemy, Josanne run out of the dining hall. _'What is she up to?'_ she questioned. Mere seconds had passed and Hermione couldn't help but feel anxious, _'Curiosity killed the cat~'_ Hermione reminded herself. She forced her mind off that topic an onto the ongoing conversations around her at the Gryffindor table.

"As I said before, Mister James Potter! No!" Lily angrily burst out in James' face.

"W-why not…" James whimpered. He resembled a lonely little puppy, which only made Hermione and the others – except for Lily – chuckle.

"Because!" Lily began, "I don't want to go to Hogsmeade weekend with you!"

Hermione caught Lily's eyes flicker from James to her. Hermione gave her a knowing smile, adding, "Come on, Lil, you promised him~"

Hermione angrily glared at Hermione. "That's right!" James outcried. "Evans, you promised me you'd think about it if I studied hard," his tone hinting at the triumph he clearly felt inside.

Lily opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to form the words to deny the promise. The marauders started to grin; for the first time in all the years they had known Miss Lily Evans, she didn't know what to argue next. Well, that was until her features changed from distressed defeat to an award-winning smile. "Just wait a minute," she said calmly, "I did promise you and yes, the condition was to study hard… but… You are forgetting that Hogsmeade weekend is in a month and that was also the time-limit, remember?"

Everyone in the group fell silent. Hermione recalled the whispered explanation. _"I promised him I'd THINK about going to Hogsmeade weekend with him,"_ she remembered Lily say, _"if he studies hard for a month."_ Hermione's smile faded, "She's got a point," she announced meekly.

"F-fine…" James grumbled. He was so clearly irritated by how close he was.

"Well," Sirius cut in, "What were you girls up to?"

Hermione smiled at Lily as Lily grinned at her, "Our lips are sealed~" Hermione sung out.

Lily giggled. "You boys should've known that we'd never answer that question," she snorted.

"They're right Padfoot," Remus said, "You shouldn't ask a girl about their… 'girl talk'."

The two girls giggled at the fact. Hermione turned to snatch a glance at her five companions. Remus was nodding at Sirius' explanation of something completely unknown to Hermione; but he was very distracted by the defence against the dark arts text book in his hands. She could see his eyes thoroughly skimming the text, _'The start to your profession as an Auror and Order member,'_ she sighed.

Next to him was Peter, who had a full plate of… well, everything! He was laughing joyously at Sirius' exaggeration of, what seemed like, an event he shared with James during the school break. _'Hopefully I can prevent him from joining Voldemort…'_ she thought as she stared hard at Peter.

Hermione moved her attention onto the future couple. Lily looked thoroughly irritated by James, but Hermione could tell by the soft, quick glances she gave James that her heart was on the right course. _'Of course it is,' _Hermione rolled her eyes, _'They're a match made in heaven… I mean Harry IS their future,'_ she smiled. Her mind flickered back to Harry and the future she came from. Her smile faded as her expression became harder. _'And there's no way I'm going to let Voldemort make Harry parentless… James and Lily will survive… I'll make sure of it!'_ Hermione sighed as she withdrew her attention from the soon-to-be couple and onto the last marauder.

Sirius was extremely enthralled by his story; Hermione could see it in his eyes. He looked as though he was a child retelling an adventure he had. Like Peter, Sirius too had a plate piled with food. He ate as he explained all the details of his experience during the break with extreme exaggeration.

"This centaur was three times taller than both James and I combined!" he exclaimed, "Oho! But James and I weren't going to die at the hands of a centaur, no, we snatched up our wands at lightning speed and shot a few jinxes at him…"

Hermione shook her head and smiled, _'three times taller than them both… lightning speed… Such eccentrics.'_

Hermione smiled as she watched his big hand movements as he explained it all. He looked so happy and it stirred something inside her. His charming grin and wide-eyes sparkled with mischief. She felt herself sigh in admiration at the boy. Why? She had no idea.

Regulus waited for Josanne out in the now empty corridor, outside of the grand hall. It wasn't long until the girl in question shot out of the entryway of the grand hall and skidded to a stop just steps in front of him.

'_That was fast,'_ he noted.

"You wanted to speak with me?" she said happily as she batted her eyelashes.

Yes, she had the wrong idea. She had no clue on what he was about to say to her. He gave her a small smile before talking a deep breath. Even if he's a pure-blood, a 'noble', like any ordinary guy, he just doesn't know how to handle girls. So, his approach is to say it clearly and hope everything goes okay; but for some strange reason, he had a queasy feeling that that was not going to happen with this girl. "Yes, I did."

She perked up immediately, "And, um… what is it?" she said as she shuffled closer.

"Well, a little birdy told me of an 'accident' that occurred this afternoon that involved you."

Her smile faded and she stepped back. She realised where this was going. "And?" she asked suspiciously.

"I want you to stay away from Hermione Grace," he moved closer, "She did nothing to you and you will not put her in harm's way… ever."

Josanne stepped back.

"Do you understand?" he looked her seriously in the eyes.

"But… but… she was ruining my chances!" Josanne reasoned.

"Your chances? For what?"

"For a relationship with you!"

This made Regulus burst out in laughter, "Look, Josanne, I don't like you like that… did it ever occur to you that I just wasn't into you?"

"NO!" she yelled, "She's turned you against me!"

"What?! She's done nothing to influence me!" he yelled back. The heat of the argument was getting to them both. "And I have never fancied you over the six years you've tried to make a relationship happen!"

"So these six years you've felt nothing?!"

"Nothing!" he answered.

Josanne looked utterly broken. Tears filled her eyes and Regulus felt horrible for what he had said. _'No… I didn't mean to hurt her…'_ the guilt hit his heart like a hammer on a nail.

"You must have felt something!" Josanne cried out, "We were together almost every day for six years!"

"No, you followed me for six years," he said calmly. He didn't want this to escalate any further than it had already. "Please Josanne, just let me go and back off of Hermione," he plead.

"No! This is her fault!" she wailed, "She told you didn't she?! She's tearing you away from me! She's turning you against me! It's HER fault!"

"What?! No! She said nothing to me! She could never tear us apart…" he retorted.

Josanne's eyes lit up and her sniffling and tears ceased. But Regulus was fuming too much to notice. _'How could she blame Hermione?! Hermione did nothing.'_

"Because we were never anything more than acquaintances!" Regulus shouted.

Josanne looked worse than broken, she was shattered. She screamed in rage. "I HATE HER! I HATE THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" she screamed.

As soon as Regulus heard this something inside him boiled. He was furious! "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!" he growled furiously. Regulus stepped forward until they were noses apart and gripped the collar of her shirt tightly. Adrenaline and anger were coursing through his veins as he growled and stared angrily into Josanne's terrified eyes. He suddenly let her go and stumbled backwards. _'w-why did I defend Hermione? Why was I so angry when she called her 'mudblood'? why am I so… different when it comes down to her?' _he questioned himself.

Suddenly there were loud, clearly upset, footsteps that came down from the grand hall.

"What is all the noise?!" Lily Evans yelled. "Can't you Slytherin give it a break!"

Both Slytherin glared at the young red-headed head girl.

"Um… I came at a bad time, didn't I?" she said awkwardly as she understood the tension around the two.

"Yeah you did mudblood," hissed Josanne.

Regulus' glare returned to the blond in front of him. Oh how she got on his nerves. He wached as Josanne continued her assault on the Gryffindor head girl.

"You and your mudblood friend are pathetic losers who don't belong in this institute with us pure-blood's."

Regulus growled lowly so that Josanne would get the message. She quivered slightly in what seemed like fear, but she composed herself quickly and continued.

"So you and the mudblood should leave this school!" she yelled.

Lily looked incredibly angry. "You can insult me, but insulting Hermione is something I won't let you go so easily."

"Oh yeah! What're you going to do about it, mudblood?" Josanne spat.

"I'll show you," Lily hissed as she whipped out her wand. Josanne did the same, but none got a chance to act the sound of someone running came down the corridor.

"'one? 'ione? Mione?" a voice called to her.

She blinked in realisation. The one she was currently admiring had turned to her and was calling her name. Her cheeks were flushed. Sirius was staring right at her.

"Mione, are you okay?" he asked curiously.

"P-perfectly fine…" she stuttered.

"Well, Lily stormed out and-"

"Wha, why?!"

"It seems that James kept annoying her and she just left… angrily," Remus explained.

'Oh' Hermione mouthed. _'of course…'_ she sighed, _'getting them together may be harder than I thought…'_

"Mione?" Sirius called again.

Hermione shook her head to get back on topic, "Yes? Sorry."

"Yeah…" he eyed her suspiciously, "well, we just wanted to know if you were going to go after her…"

"Oh! Yes!" Hermione jumped up, "well, good night everyone!" she yelled back as she left the table. She didn't know why she was so out of it. She'd only been here, in this time, for about a day; and already she was zoning out. She couldn't believe she hadn't notice Lily leave. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she asked herself. Though, she could not dwell on the question any further, because as soon as she left the grand hall she had obviously stepped into an awkward situation. The mostly empty corridor now had two Slytherins and two Gryffindor. Hermione swallowed hard as she recognised the three in front of her. Josanne was clearly furious as she glared dangerously at Hermione with a wand in her hand and the other Slytherin, which made things more awkward, was none other than Regulus Black. He looked thoroughly irritated. The other Gryffindor came silently up to Hermione.

"Let's go the long way," Lily whispered as she tucked away her wand.

"Don't you dare go anywhere, Hermione Grace," growled Josanne; her lips dripping with furious venom. Every ounce of hate, rage and jealousy imaginable was laced into Hermione's name as it left Josanne's lips.

'_Oh Merlin…'_ fear clawed its way through her body as her heart pounded loudly in her ears. _'This is not good.'_


	22. Sad

**Changes Can Be Made**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or awesomeness

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm really sorry for being so tardy… I SUCK! I KNOW! I've been super busy, but I passed all my exams! (Yay, I'm not a complete failure) and my cohort in my school's Intramurals came FIRST! YEAH! GO YELLOW SPARTANS! I'm super relieved all these stuff are over, I can de-stress but first I thought I should update for you guys… I'm sorry again guys and hopefully, this is to your liking; remember to review if you didn't like something or if you just want to give an opinion. All types of reviews are accepted. :)

Chapter 21: Sad

"_Don't you dare go anywhere, Hermione Grace."_

A shiver broke out in Hermione. She couldn't help but notice the dangerous look in Josanne's eyes. Something was very wrong, and Hermione could only guess that it was a boy related matter since the boy of Josanne's dreams was standing behind her glaring holes into Josanne's head. Suddenly, Josanne began to stalk silently and deadly towards her. Lily's grip on Hermione's wrist tightened. Hermione only realised then that Lily had held onto her.

Hermione was gently pushed behind Lily as she stepped subtly in front of Hermione. It was a defence movement. _'Something's very wrong…'_ Hermione gulped. She could feel the fear rise up into her features as Josanne came closer. But Lily, and Hermione, held their ground.

"What's the matter mudbloods? You both look very defensive…" Josanne hummed deadly.

"Well, when we're faced with a completely crazy snob-blooded witch, we tend to be on guard," Lily retorted.

Josanne growled at the remark, "No need to be so edgy head girl, I'm only angry with one of you," she glared at Hermione.

"What did I do to you?!" Hermione defended. She stepped out from behind Lily. Lily's grip tried to keep Hermione in place but she just shook it off gently as she gave Lily a confident nod.

Josanne stopped in her tracks and glared angrily at Hermione. "You and your filthy mudblood actions are messing my plans up."

"Your plans?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes, my plans for Regulus and I," Josanne said through clenched teeth.

Hermione laughed at this. "You think I'm messing your plans," she snorted, "the only thing messing with your plans is you. He's clearly NOT interested in your flirtatious self, you just don't see it. Now that's your problem."

"How dare you!" Josanne cried out, "I am far better than you! How can he NOT want me!"

"Easy, look at me, then take a look in the mirror. Unlike you, I don't beautify myself, because I don't need to. I'm what people would call natural beauty," Hermione snapped.

"No! You're what people would call a disgusting, dirty mudblood!" Josanne spat.

Hermione laughed, mocking her remark, "When will you people learn?! You call me a 'mudblood' to make yourself feel better; all because you KNOWI'm right."

Lily tugged on Hermione's arm, signalling her to be the better person and turn the other cheek. But Hermione's eyes were fixed on the seething with rage Josanne. Her eyes were narrowed at Hermione and Hermione felt self-satisfied with her reaction. Josanne edged forward about to spit out a relentless remark, but Hermione took Lily by the hand and walked around both Josanne and Regulus. _'Lily has a point, there's no point in arguing all night long… It really is only Josanne's problem,'_ Hermione levelled out.

Josanne spun around and howled, "where are you going?!"

"Away from you," Hermione replied, "I'm way too tired to argue anymore, I'm going to bed."

"We're not done!"

"Oh yes we are, any more and you'd be digging your own grave."

"Argh!" Josanne screeched in frustration. Of course Hermione was correct.

As Hermione and Lily got to the corner and headed for the Gryffindor dorms, Lily let out a long sigh. "It's a bit late to mention, but next time arguments and fights should be taken outside," she said with an informative tone and smiled at Hermione.

The two girls giggled and sighed. "Let's get to bed," Hermione yawned. It had been a long day for most.

Josanne was completely infuriated and humiliated. _'That Grace is going to get it…'_ she inwardly growled.

"Josanne," her attention immediately diverted back to the object of her affection, Regulus. "Don't ever try anything on Miss Grace," he said so low that she could only hear.

Tears filled her eyes, "Why…" she whimpered.

"Why what?"

"Why are you defending her? Why her? Why not me?!"

Regulus sighed before answering, "Josanne, we've been over this. I have no romantic feelings for you or whatsoever, I just don't want your actions to affect our house's pride."

Josanne said nothing only stared at him blankly. A long silence filled the corridor they were in. Regulu sighed and turned to leave.

"Where are you going Regulus?" she whispered to him, desperation filling each syllable.

"To our dorm rooms, I'm tired from this whole ordeal."

"Please understand my feelings…" she begged him. He turned around to find her on her knees looking incredibly broken, "Please…" she pleaded.

"I… I'm sorry Josanne," he turned away. Guilt stabbed his heart like a dagger. But he walked on and away from her. But his heightened hearing allowed him to catch one last thing before he disappeared from her view.

"You'll see Regulus… You'll want me one day… I'll make you mine..."

The school was silent everywhere. Every dorm was filled with sleeping wizards and witches; except for a certain powerful wizard. Albus Dumbledore paced his study as he thought. Worry had been a burden on him ever since he allowed Tom Riddle into this aged old school, and now, his worry had only worsened. Some of his precious students had become darker by the years, and this year he feared some had come to side with Voldemort. He also worried for the vulnerable muggle-borns that lay sleeping in their beds. Voldemort was very much alive and no one knows how to defeat the dark wizard, all exept for one young muggle-born. She was the centre of his worry. Her safety is the most important thing. She's the only one who really has a chance to defeat Lord Voldemort, because she's from the future of course.

His thoughts were disrupted by a painting clearing his throat. "Yes?" Alubus turned to the Italian painting. "Did you find anything about it?"

"Yes headmaster," replied the painting.

"Well?"

"Oh, right, the painting in the orphanage I spoke with told me that it's a cave in England that young Tom went to once."

"Wait, when he was young?"

"Yes headmaster."

"Thank-you," he acknowledged the painting, _'If he has been there when he was younger, maybe one of my memories of my conversations with the young boy might show me its whereabouts.'_ Albus wasted no time. He searched his memories for a clue.

In no time, he found the cave. He was now prepared. In a few weeks he will retrieve the ring and, when she is ready, he will take Hermione to the locket Horcrux.

Hermione gasped awake. Horrible images flashed in her mind. Her sleep was haunted by terrible memories. She relived her worst moments again and again. Tears streamed from her eyes as she imagined the hardships Ron and Harry were facing in the future without her. Questions racked her mind. _'Are they hurt? Has Voldemort succeeded? Are Ron, Harry, and the others still alive?'_

Hermione's body shook with despair, anger and helplessness. Fear bubbling through her body as she trembled visibly. Her sweat from her nightmares cooled on her skin. She tried helplessly to wipe away her rivers of tears but to no avail. She missed them terribly, and thinking and dreaming of the worst scenarios were not helping. They only fuelled her determination to rewrite the future and her misery.

She felt her upper body lose all energy. She cried uncontrollably as her head laid to rest her on her pillow. Her vision was blurred by the awaiting tears and she felt her sobs quieten. Her sobs fell silent as soon as she drifted to sleep. _'Crying to sleep… What's happened to you, Hermione…'_ was the last thing she consciously thought before losing herself to the nightmare waiting to swallow her consciousness and drown it in hell.

"_Hermione!"_

'_Harry?' Hermione recognised the voice. "Harry, are you there! HARRY!" she called._

_Hermione sensed something behind her. Swiftly, she spun around. A gasp was the only audible noise as she came face-to-face with Harry and Ron. Voldemort held a wand out facing it towards Harry's writhing body. Hermione recognised a gruesome, disfigured, lifeless body by Harry's side. A scream tore from Hermione's throat as she fell to her knees. "Ron! Ron!" she cried out. A cry, which sounded in between a throaty scream and sob, sounded from her as she stared at the mangled body of Ron._

"_Cruciatus," Voldemort said with a snarl. A feral smile widened on his face as Harry's body made bone-cracking sounds. A scream ripped from Hermione again as she watched Harry scream her name, Ginny's name and even Ron's name in between gurgling cries of pain. _

"_Stop it! PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" Hermione begged Voldemort on her knees. But for some reason, he couldn't hear her. She jumped to her feet and raced toward the dark lord aiming to tackle him to the ground; but as she neared an invisible wall knocked her back. Hermione fell to her butt. She rose to her feet again and tried running at Voldemort again and again. But each time she failed. She searched her pockets frantically for her wand, but to her dismay she was in her pajamas so she did not have her wand. So, she resorted to abusing the invisible wall with her fists._

_She hit the wall over and over again. Barely making any sound. She didn't stop. Her hands started to hurt as if she were breaking her hand over and over. _

'_I probably am…' she thought, but that didn't matter to her. She hit harder every time Harry cried out. She screamed in frustration, "You bastard! I'll kill you!"_

_This time, Voldemort noticed her existing and cackled disgustingly. He gave her his feral smile before pointing his wand back at Harry and saying, "Imperio…" Harry immediately stood up on his almost broken legs. "Break your arm, dear Harry," Voldemort said. _

_Tears fell from Harry's eyes as he forced his arm in the wrong position with a bone-crunching noise. "Hermione… Where were you…" he cried._

_Hermione screamed out to Harry; sobs resonating from her as she banged harder on the barrier. She called out to him over and over begging him for forgiveness. Voldemort smiled horribly before cursing Harry one last time._

"_Avada Kadavra," he hissed. A green light enveloped Harry and not a moment later, Harry's corpse fell to the floor empty and lifeless._

"HARRY!" Hermione woke with a fright. The early morning light lit the room dimly. Hermione gasped for air. She looked around. _'It was only a nightmare…'_ she hoped as she searched her room for any abnormalities. The only thing she noticed was her tear-stained pillow. She sighed as she got out of bed and cleaned it up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes as she collected her toiletries along with a fresh uniform and her bag. She headed for the door and when she opened it, she met a very drained looking head girl.

"L-Lily," Hermione stuttered.

"Yeah…" she yawned, "How'd you sleep?" she asked drowsily.

"Ah… I slept… g-great!" Hermione forced a smile.

"You know, you shouldn't lie to the HEAD girl," Lily smiled tiredly. "I heard you crying all night…."

"W-was I? Merlin! Sorry!"

"Don't worry; it's only natural after what you've been through."

Hermione swallowed hard and said, "W-what are you talking about?"

"The loss of your parents," she said cautiously and curiously.

"Y-yeah…. Let's not talk about it."

"Sure. So, I see you're going to freshen up, I'm off to clean up too." The two girls strolled down arm-in-arm to the bathroom.

The cold water felt nice on her skin. It was refreshing. Hermione sighed content with this feeling, well, it was better than the feelings she felt most of the time. After all, depression and misery aren't what a teenage girl should be experience all the time. And feeling content was rare. It was rare for her, after the many months she's been experiencing anything but content. Thinking of those months and that dream, tears dripped from her eyes as she silently sobbed under the noise of the pressurised water shooting out of the shower head. She took a deep breath. _'Like hell I'd let my feelings overcome me! You're stronger than this Hermione Jean Granger!' _She calmed herself as she combed the rose scented conditioner through her caramel locks. She let the scents of rose and lavender take her to happier thoughts. Finally she felt like herself again. The water washed out the soapy solutions on her body and hair leaving her with rose scented hair and lavender scented soft skin. She dried herself the soft cloud-like towel. After applying her butter milk lotion she dressed in the same uniform, which was suspiciously attractive on her. She admired her appearance in the mirror, _'What can I say? Nerd + uniform = awesomeness!'_ she made sure she didn't leave anything behind as she went to meet Lily outside of the bathroom since it seemed that Lily had finished up before her.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing, I just naturally take forever," Hermione winked.

"Well you seem very energetic."

"The shower really cleared my mind. It was refreshing and invigorating! A nice cool shower in the morning is the best to wake me up."

Lily giggled and said brightly, "Same here!" They happily skipped down to the large grand hall for breakfast.

"Yum!" Lily exclaimed.

"Is French toast your favourite?"

"Of course! What's better than French toast and coffee?"

"Oh let me think, pancakes with chocolate ice-cream on top and hot chocolate fudge poured all over… now that's YUM."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure… that's also yummy but not as amazing as French toast."

Hermione snorted. The ate in silence for some time. "So, Lil, do you know who's in our first class?"

"You mean, in Study of Ancient Runes?"

"Yep."

"Well, me – of course – Remus and I think you're favourite Slytherin."

Hermione choked on her mug of hot chocolate. "Excuse me?"

"Snape," Lily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Then her face lit up. She smiled knowingly. "You thought I was talking about Regulus."

"N-no! Of course not!"

"You can't hide anything from me. I can read people like a book," she announced proudly.

'_Oh Lil, I'm hiding a lot… If you really could read people like a book, then you wouldn't know to trust me as much as you do already…' _Hermione thought painfully.

As if reading Hermione's thoughts, she added sheepishly, "Well… mostly…"

"You'll be great in Arithmancy."

Lily snorted, "Yeah, maybe but I'm aiming to be an Auror. What about you?"

"Definitely an Auror," Hermione replied as an angry flame lit within her. She would stop Voldemort before he can do anything horrid to Ron and Harry. She would kill him before she'd let him do what he did to Harry in her nightmare. Her face turned to a grimace as terrible images of her nightmare flashed in her mind.

"Mi? You okay?" Lily asked, her eyes full of concern as she peered at Hermione's face.

Hermione snapped out of it. "Ah, sorry, just some bad memories…"

"Oh…"

They continued their breakfast in silence, and when they were done they headed to their class very early. Why? Well, so Lily could avoid her lovesick – and future husband – James Potter.

Hermione was brilliant. She knew every classroom and remembered the interior of all of them; and classroom 6A was the in the same condition. It was virtually untouched from now to the future. A small smile formed on her face. _'Everything's here… From cobwebbed book shelves to worn out, creaky wooden chairs and desks.'_

"Sorry, this room is quite old… as you can image," Lily explained.

"Oh, it's fine."

"That's good…" Lily considered Hermione curiously.

"What?"

"Oh nothing… Sometimes it just seems that you've seen things and rooms already. I mean, sometimes you don't seem surprised."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I just thought you would be more surprised by things; you know, like a firstie since you lived in the muggle world for… well, for your whole life."

"Oh it's just… You know… expected."

"Expected?"

"Yeah."

"Well, most people wouldn't expect a gigantic library, I mean I didn't, but last night you didn't seem surprised at all. You seemed happy and a bit relieved. Then you were a bit confused until you finally feigned awe."

'_Oh Merlin…. She noticed!'_ Hermione screamed inside. She swallowed hard. She needed to think up something quickly.

"Why is that, Mi?"

"Ah… It just reminded me of a library I used to go to as a child with my parents. And for a moment, I thought I was back there. That's all."

"Oh…" Lily nodded. Lucky she took that as a very valid reason. "Of course. I'm terribly sorry, Mi, if I was suspicious of you. I just had to ask. It was bothering me a bit. Sorry."

"No it's fine," Hermione smiled. She felt a great depth of relief when Lily dropped the subject. _'She's very observant… so that's where Harry got it from,'_ Hermione smiled.

"Oh look, students are arriving," Lily pointed out. She smiled cheekily, and said: "Maybe your favourite Slytherin will be here." A twinkle shone in Lily's eyes.

"Oooh, just you wait till I we see James Potter again," Hermione threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"If you keep going, I will," Hermione winked.

Lily rolled her eyes and waved Remus over. He had conveniently walked in at that moment and smiled tiredly at the girls. Faint dark shadows covered under his eyes.

"You look horrible!" Lily laughed.

"I couldn't help it… there was a poor girl crying loudly last night," he looked over at Hermione.

She smiled weakly. Guilt twinged in her heart. "Sorry…" she apologised meekly. _'How did he hear me from the boys dorm? … Oh, werewolf, right…'_

"It's fine, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just bad memories." Remus took her hand gently in his hand smiled.

"I'm here for you if you need to talk."

"Wait, that's my job," Lily piped in. They both looked at the head girl and laughed.

"Thanks guys, but I'm fine, really."

Just then Severus Snape entered the room and awkwardly made eye contact with Hermione. She smiled warmly at him, which resulted in a smile from the brooding Slytherin. She didn't notice the blush that heated his cheeks for a mere second. Severus Snape was good at composing himself in any situation.

"Guys, I'm going to go to my desk buddy," Hermione smiled.

"Okay~" Lily hummed with a teasing look in her eyes. Hermione lightly slapped her arm, making Lily giggle in response.

But Remus had the opposite reaction of Lily. "Wha! Why? You should just stay here… I mean, it's better, just in case you start feeling sad again, we'll be right beside you."

Hermione put a hand to his shoulder. "I'll be fine Remus; I'm stronger than I look."

"But-"

"Bye guys, I'll meet you guys at the front of the class after the lesson." And with that, Hermione grabbed her bag with all her essentials and quickly took the seat next to Severus. A low growl sounded from Remus. Lily looked from Remus to Hermione and Severus, then back to Remus. It clicked in her mind.

She smiled kindly at Remus and said, "Easy there tiger."

Hermione vacated the seat beside Severus Snape. She smiled happily at him.

"Why are you so happy, Miss Grace?"

"Oh nothing."

"You're a strange girl. So what did they say about the study group?" Severus nodded toward her earlier companions.

"They agreed!" Hermione cheered.

"Oh really?" he asked suspiciously.

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at his caution. "Yes really, don't you trust me?"

"Not sure yet," he smiled.

'_Merlin, I wonder if I can make sure he stays this sort of fun and a tad handsome Severus Snape instead of that cranky, mean, horrible Professor Snape.'_

Hermione's thoughts snapped back to reality when their Study of Ancient Runes professor entered. She was a slim, uptight woman. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and she looked as if she were in her late 40s or early 50s. _'Maybe she's older…'_ One could never tell the age of adult wizards. Some look so young but are actually quite aged. Well, age _is_ just a number after all.

"Good morning my young wizards." Hermione gaped at the woman in the front of the class. She looked so… controlling and strict. Who would have guessed she'd be so full of energy and… cheerfulness.

"So my fine young wizards and witches, you've all chosen to study the ancient runes in your last year. How wise. I love you all already!"

'_Huh?'_ Hermione thought still dumbstruck.

"I'm your professor for this year's Study of ancient runes and for those who don't know me… hung on, you all know me… Oops! There's one I don't know! Hello dear," she happily called to Hermione.

Everyone in the room turned to face Hermione. "M-me?"

"Yes dear~" she said in a singsong voice.

'_She's more like a fairy than a witch,'_ she thought as she stood and followed the professor's beckoning hand gesture. When Hermione reached the front of the room, the professor immediately took her hands and pulled her forward in a lovely, tight bear hug. _'Need air!' _Hermione squirmed slightly giving the teacher an idea of the problem.

"OH! Deary me! I'm sorry dear, I just feel that you are a strong, warm-hearted girl. I love those types of people, so I couldn't help but hug you. Anyway, my name is Bathsheda Babblings and I will be your study of ancient runes professor. You may return to your seat."

"Um… Thank-you professor?" Hermione answered unsure if it was the right to say or just awkward.

"Now class- OH! Merlin! I'm sorry dear, I forgot to ask your name." she smiled widley at Hermione.

"Oh no it's fine, it was my mistake. Anyway, My name is Hermione Grace."

"Oh, what a pretty name."

"Yeah, befitting of one so fair," Severus whispered to her.

Hermione blushed. She swiftly moved her eyes to focus on the lesson; however, she could still see the self-satisfied smirk that formed his lips.

The class learnt many runes and how to read different ancient scrolls along with deciphering rune texts. Hermione and Severus were silent the entire time. Hermione realised that silence was one of Snape's specialties. It was awkward for Hermione but she felt that Severus was _very _calm and comfortable with the current situation. They knew each other for about two days – well, for years in the future for Hermione – and she just didn't know how to act due to his little comment about her name.

Finally when Professor Babblings ended the class, Hermione wasted no time packing her stuff. "Um, so I'll see you with the other two in the library at 4?" her eyes barely making contact with his.

"Sure."

"Good! Well, see you then," Hermione was on the verge of successfully escaping the awkwardness, until Severus Snape caught her wrist.

"Are you shy due to my comment?"

"Um… Fine! Yes, I am… I don't usually get that…"

"R-really?" he stuttered. Hermione registered the shock that crossed his facial features.

'_Why was he shocked?'_

Severus quickly composed himself and released her wrist from his grasp. "Well, I apologise for the awkward atmosphere."

"Ah, it's nothing really… we should go to our next class."

"Right," he smiled. "Oh and I'll see you, Lily and Remus for advanced potions study at 4:00 tonight in the Library; don't forget now, Miss Grace."

"Of course not!" she smiled. Hermione grabbed her bag and calmly met her two companions. She could tell that they were cautious of Severus. That showed it shamelessly. She approached them prepared to be bombarded with questions. Lucky she was prepared, because as soon as she said: "Hi guys," the questions began.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lily said eyeing her carefully.

"We were just agreeing on a study session; which is at 4:00 tonight in the library, so neither of you be late!" Lily nodded hesitantly and Remus just nodded without even glancing Hermione's way.

"Remus? Are you okay?" Hermione asked. Concern filled every letter she pronounced.

"Why did you blush?" Remus asked without looking at her. The three had already begun walking away from 6A.

"E-excuse me?"

"Earlier in class, you blushed. Why?" this time Remus looked at her. His eyes showed no emotions. All she could see was serious suspicion.

"He just said I was pretty… I don't get that very much so I couldn't help it…"

Hermione saw emotion flood his face again. Relief sprung forward in his eyes and he smiled. "Well you are very pretty Hermione."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. "T-thanks…" Again, she avoided someone's eyes – this time it was Remus' eyes she avoided.

"Well, I have to go to my Herbology class, bye girls."

"See you later Remus!" Lily called. Hermione just waved with a shy smile. "What was that?!" Lily cried out in laughter.

"What was what?" Hermione hissed as she pushed the head girl lightly.

"The blush, Mi."

"Didn't you hear my explanation? When a guy calls me pretty, I just blush because I don't get it much… That's all…"

"Sure it is," Lily winked. "Whatever you say, Mi," she looked ahead.

"Oh come on, let's just get to class…" Hermione walked up ahead.

"Hey! Hermione!" Lily quickly caught up to the caramel curly haired Gryffindor.

A/N: How was it? Okay? I don't know how I did… hmmm…. Anyway, you guys should review! :D I love you guys and I'm so sorry this is late… I'll try and not be a tardy slob who never updates… I'm sorry guys!


End file.
